Bohémiere
by Chely
Summary: Pensaba que ya habia publicado este cap.! T.T por favor disculpen! aqui esta el ultimo cap. hasta ahora de esta historia para mi este es el mejor de todos! n.ncap.6 Lo que me llevo a descubrir que...te amo Gracias por su paciencia y reviews!n.n
1. Belle

_****_

_**Bohémiere**_

**__**__

Koniichiwa!!!!!!! n.n Como están?? , disculpen por no haber publicado nada en muuucho tiempo pero es que la inspiración me llega cada 500 años u.uUUUUUUU, ahora después de "Alma de Cristal", su secuela: "Cada fragmento de tu alma" y "Luna de cristal" llego con esta nueva historia n.n, pero no se preocupen prometo continuar las anteriores n.nUUU.

Quise hacer este fan fic por que me llamo mucho la atención la trama y por que creo que puedo hacer cosas interesantes con la historia de Inuyasha nn, aun no se cuantos capítulos vayan a ser pero tratare de hacerla interesante para que no se aburran n.nUUU, por cierto, el titulo de la historia y de este primer capitulo están en francés por que la historia se desarrolla en Paris Francia pero este es su significado:

_"Bohémiere" : **"Gitana"**_****

_"Belle" : **"Bella"**_

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, su dueña es Rumiro Takahashi, yo solo los manipulo un poquito .

El nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome.

Bueno por fin aquí los dejo con el fic, espero que les guste!!!

Autora: Chely n.n

Notas:

_Cursiva _es la narración, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta

Algunos recuerdos ( pueden estar dentro de flash backs ): ----------------------------------

**1er. Capitulo: "Belle" **

****

****

_Francia…un país misterioso, y lleno de secretos, con hermosos paisajes y lagos de agua cristalina que refleja momento a momento las alegrías, tristezas y creencias de cada pueblo…es en las cercanías a la ciudad de Paris en una época de guerras y discriminación de tiempo atrás en donde se desarrolla esta historia…_

_La tranquilidad y armonía característica de un hermoso y callado bosque fue interrumpida abruptamente por el sonido de ruedas que anunciaban su cercania junto a pasos sin cezar de hombres y mujeres que llegaban a un nuevo territorio en busca de la paz y tranquilidad que durante años les habia sido arrebatada…_

-Al fin hemos llegado…el viaje a sido largo no es así?- _hablo un joven alto de mirada directa y cabello largo color café obscuro dirigiendo su voz hacia las personas que le seguían de cerca cargando sus objetos personajes: gitanos-_

-me siento exhausta, ya no estoy para estos viajes… creo que me sentare a descansar…-_la persona de mas avanzada edad, una anciana de cabello gris se sentó en una roca a respirar el aire de las montañas y a observar el paisaje a su alrededor. La suave brisa le acariciaba el rostro confortandola y aliviando un poco su cansado semblante. El paisaje era realmente esplendido…las montañas a lo lejos hacían acto de presencia como imponentes gigantes protectores de la región…el verde pasto acompañado de el sonido de la tranquilidad que se filtraba suavemente entre las hojas de los árboles jugando con ellas hacían que el sonido producido fuese realmente placentero._

_Mas adelante se encontraba una ciudad, era grande en verdad, no había duda, se trataba de Paris, su largo recorrido al fin daba frutos, ahora podrían descansar en un lugar secreto donde todos los gitanos buscaban refugio, en donde los soldados no podrían encontrarlos y apresarlos como se acostumbraba. La anciana respiro con tranquilidad…aunque regresar a ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos sabia que ya no había posibilidades de que las cenizas del pasado_ _removieran el presente, los años habían pasado y las cicatrices sanado, no tenia por que preocuparse…o si?_

-donde esta mi hermana?- _pregunto el muchacho al acercarse a la anciana_

_Ella suspiro esta vez en señal de desaprobación, sabia que aquella joven a pesar de ser la líder de los gitanos era emprendedora y valiente, las virtudes además de la belleza sobraban en su persona, pero a la anciana no le preocupaba su forma de ser…su pasado era lo mas inestable en aquella hermosa mujer_…

-no lo se hijo…ya sabes como es tu hermana, siempre delante de todos, tiene mas energía que los caballos que cargan nuestras carrozas- _dijo finalmente_

-pero ella sabe que no debería estar sola!!- _se__ exalto_- sabe que me preocupa que algún soldado la vea!!-_exclamo con profundo desacuerdo a la actitud intrépida de la joven_

_La señora de edad dirigió sus ojos a los de el joven y le pregunto con voz mas baja y cautelosa_- te preocupas de que la lleven presa…o de que algún soldado se enamore de ella??

_Sus ultimas palabras hicieron que el joven cambiara bruscamente de expresión y desviara la mirada, la anciana no se equivocaba, sabia perfectamente que la joven era inteligente además de hábil y que no la atraparían fácilmente…sin embargo era mucho mas fácil que algún soldado cayera presa de sus encantos, y eso para el era mas peligroso que cualquier cosa._

-_Aome_…-_susurro para si mismo_-

-…pero que dice?!- _se volteo_ _molesto recobrando la cordura y cruzando los brazos_- no se de que habla anciana, ella es mi hermana y no tendría por que tener miedo a que alguien se enamorar de ella o que…-_se detuvo y susurro preocupadamente_-… ella se enamore…

_Kaede era el nombre de la anciana que en ese momento se levanto de aquella roca, él sabia perfectamente que no eran hermanos de sangre y por lo tanto no había impedimento para que el estuviera enamorado de ella, también sabia que no podía saberlo la chica en cuestión por que no conocía la verdad…y para su "hermana" seria un golpe fuerte enterarse de que su "hermano" no solo no era su hermano si no que también…estaba enamorado de ella…_

_-Sin embargo…-la anciana añadio un gesto de preocupación a su rostro al recordar aquel…"acuerdo"- Aome no podia enamorarse de nadie mas…su destino ya habia sido escrito desde el día en que llego a este mundo…_

-Sango!!- _llamo el joven a una linda chica que apareció junto con una criatura de dos colitas en su hombro, vestía con un lindo vestido color rosa y morado que caía discretamente por debajo de sus rodillas y se abría en dos pequeñas aberturas en ambas piernas, la chica era muy linda y llevaba un adorno de rubís en su largo cabello café recogido en una coleta._

-eres la mejor amiga de Aome, por favor buscala y tráela de regreso, es peligroso que este sola- _pidió el joven a la chica quien lo miraba con curiosidad pues sabia que Aome era muy capaz de valerse por si misma además de que shippo se encontraba con ella_

-esta bien kouga, iré a buscarla- _hablo finalmente mientras acariciaba a su mascota y se marchaba_

-joven kouga!! Necesitamos ayuda con las carrozas!!-_grito a lo lejos un gitano que cargaba una rueda, como segundo al mando era deber de él atender a todos mientras llegaban a su destino final: "la corte de los milagros"_

_En ese instante en el centro de Paris no muy lejos de ahí, un edificio que por su fachada imponía respeto albergaba a diversos jefes, generales, soldados destacados y empleados del gobierno que en ese momento discutirían un punto de gran importancia._

_La máxima autoridad de la región observaba con sus ojos tranquilos e inexpresivos a los participantes de la reunión que se dieron cita en ese recinto mientras se discutía la decisión que cambiaria el destino de la 5ta parte de los habitantes de París. _

_Desvío su mirada al escuchar una petición._

-Señor…considero que sería importante infligir compasión hacia las comunidades gitanas…el pueblo se esta molestando y volviendo en contra del sistema, podría haber mas descontento y por consiguiente obtendríamos problemas- _explico serenamente un hombre mayor que poseía el grado de general._

_Antes que alguien mas pudiera contestar una figura se levanto de su haciendo, parecía no estar de acuerdo con esta petición ya que su mirada no contenía ningún signo de aprobación._

-no podemos tener consideración con los gitanos, ellos no merecen la libertad…debemos continuar con los planes y que cada uno sea encerrado como debe ser…- _después de unos segundos aquella figura acerco su cuerpo a la luz y dejo al descubierto su insignia, un soldado destacado, con esto también dejaba al descubierto su imprudente intromisión, ya que un soldado se atrevía a levantar la voz y contradecir una petición superior…obviamente su carácter era imprudente y a la vez inconsciente…solo la máxima autoridad tenia la ultima palabra –_

-tu nombre soldado?- _pregunto el gobernador sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente_

-…Inuyasha… - _respondió el con un mínimo grado de respeto y solo mostrando su mirada por debajo del sombrero elegante que llevaba puesto, ocasionando molestia en los demás presentes._

-veo que no te agradan los gitanos, has regresado de la guerra victorioso y condecorado…solo por eso te perdonare la vida- _aclaro la autoridad levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta que dos hombres habían abierto previamente_

-tu petición soldado…será aceptada…-_explico finalmente mientras se retiraba y las puertas se cerraban tras él dejando un silencio pesado en la habitación_

_Una vez afuera de la sala Inuyasha fue literalmente "jalado" hacia una habitación continua para después recibir un regaño _

-Inuyasha!!! Eres un inconsciente!!- _exclamo su amigo mientras lo jalaba bruscamente de su uniforme color negro con multiples condecoraciones adornando el fino atuendo._

-Miroku suéltame!!! Solo dije lo que debía decir!!!- _exclamo él molesto safandose de las manos de su amigo, quien suspiro resignado _

-no puedo creer que seas tan testarudo…- _le replico mientras cruzaba los brazos_- esta ocasión corriste con suerte, pero la próxima vez ni una medalla de oro podrá salvarte de que el gobernador Naraku te corte el cuello

-cállate- _le respondió secamente el soldado dueño de un hermoso cabello plateado y ojos dorados_

-aun no se por que le tienes tanto odio a los gitanos, ellos no te han hecho nada- _hablo Miroku de espaldas para después darse cuenta que su amigo lo había abandonado con la palabra en la boca_

- mmm…siempre haces lo mismo, eres valiente en batalla pero huyes ante tu realidad…-_susurro Miroku con descontento para después alcanzarlo _

_Mientras tanto en los adentros del bosque una joven con una figura y belleza digna de admirar jugaba con un pequeño niño de cabello anaranjado y lindos ojos verdes que sonreía contento_

-Shippo ven aquí!!- _exclamo divertida la bella joven mientras corría detrás él_

-no puedes alcanzarme!!- _rió el pequeño al pensar que tenia ventaja sobre la chica, pero en unos segundos ella dio un salto y con un giro en el aire su coloco enfrente del pequeño ocasionando que este se cayera de la sorpresa_

-que decías??- _pregunto la joven mientras se colocaba a su altura y le sonreía dulcemente_

-algún día me enseñaras a hacer eso??- _le pidió el niño con ojos grandes mientras la veía como pidiendo un deseo muy grande, ella acaricio su cabello y dulcemente se comprometi_ a _enseñarle._

-Aome eres muy hábil, además de ser la líder de los gitanos tus habilidades con la espada, y el arco con flechas son admirables, así cualquier soldado que te ataque no tendrá oportunidad- _decía feliz el pequeño mientras se ponía en posición de victoria, Aome solo lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida._

_Cerca de ese lugar Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban inspeccionando la zona en busca de gitanos, pero llegaron al acuerdo de que aprovecharían mas el tiempo si se separaban, así que ambos tomaron caminos distintos acordando verse en el mismo lugar tiempo mas tarde._

_Miroku tomo el rumbo este e Inuyasha el oeste._

_El amigo de Inuyasha era alto y apuesto, su cabello recogido en una pequeña colita era de un café obscuro, y sus ojos de un azul intenso capaz de hechizar como si fuese un gitano, pero no lo era, al igual que inuyasha también era un soldado destacado con multiples condecoraciones. Caminaba lento…no tenia prisa alguna de encontrar gitanos en los alrededores. A diferencia de Inuyasha Miroku no sentía odio alguno por los gitanos, al contrario, sin que nadie lo supiera el era aliado de ellos protegiéndolos y brindándoles alimento y refugio a los desamparados y… desamparadas U, a pesar de ser muy coqueto con las damas era alguien en que se podía confiar, solo esperaba el momento para poder confesárselo a su mejor amigo._

_Refugiado en sus pensamientos alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de un lamento débil, parecía el sonido de una dulce voz, alguna "damisela en desgracia" pensó dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido_

_Tras unos matorrales pudo ver al fin la figura que buscaba, y no se equivoco, al parecer una dama estaba en apuros, pero…era una gitana, pensó que corría con suerte pues de ir junto con inuyasha la chica abría sido arrestada._

_Sango se encontraba en el suelo, al parecer había tenido un accidente y se frotaba su tobillo dolorosamente, su mascota al lado suyo la miraba con preocupación mientras sango trataba de tranquilizarla con caricias, pero sabia que era peligroso estar ahí imposibilitada para caminar…conocía los peligros que concebía el bosque si se estaba sola pues los soldados solían dar recorridos por ahí en busca precisamente de gitanos desvalidos para llevarlos a prisión, solo deseaba que Aome fuera quien la encontrara antes._

-que contrariedad no crees kirara?- _trato de poner una sonrisa pese al dolor, para tranquilizar a su mascota, siempre solía hablar con ella, podía considerar que era como su "diario personal"_

-si un soldado llega a encontrarme aquí no se que pueda pasar…se supone que yo era quien rescataría a Aome y ahora creo que necesitare que ella me rescate- _rió con dificultad_

_En ese momento kirara salio corriendo dejando a Sango sola mientras Miroku seguía observando detrás de los árboles dispuesto a acercase una vez desaparecido el animal_

-kirara!!! Espera!!!- _la llamo sin obtener respuesta mientras sentía como alguien la observaba detrás de los matorrales_

-…quien….esta ahí?? eres tu Aome??- _pregunto nerviosa la chica mientras trataba de moverse inútilmente, empezaba a preocuparse pues Aome no solía ser tan callada y solo ella era la persona que podía encontrarla ahí…o tal vez no?...._

_Mientras tanto un poco lejos de ah_

-oye Aome…podrías bailar un poquito??- _pregunto el niño mirando a la joven con curiosidad _

_A ella le extraño un poco la petición del pequeño pero accedió con gusto, no antes sin pregúntale por que pedía eso_

-es que bailas muy bonito, entre todos los gitanos ninguna chica ah podido compararse contigo, ji,ji con tus bailes dejas a todos embobados- _termino de decir el pequeño con una risa infantil mientras la chica sonreía penosamente_

-pero no hay música shippo…no será lo mismo- _explico Aome con un poco de decepción_

-no te preocupes por eso, yo traigo mi pandero que siempre llevo conmigo- _diciendo esto el pequeño de cabello anaranjado agito su pandero para producir curiosas tonadas_

-la anciana kaede me enseño muy bien!- _exclamaba vigorosamente mientras seguía agitando su instrumento_

_Aome lo miraba divertida mientras sentía que no podía defraudar al pequeño que deseaba ver su danza, así que saco de su vestimenta un velo largo rojo y se coloco en posición para comenzar con su baile._

_Inuyasha escucho unos sonidos…no tenia la menor duda, algún gitano se encontraba cerca y esa era su oportunidad para sacar a uno mas del mapa, desenfundo su espada, como lo había dicho anteriormente los gitanos no eran dignos de consideraciones…ellos eran gente despreciable que merecían lo peor…después de lo que había sufrido, lo menos que podía hacer era devolverles el sufrimiento que le hicieron pasar…_

_Se acerco cautelosamente, detrás de esos árboles se encontraría la figura de un gitano, un gitano que dentro de poco no vería mas la luz del día…_

_Finalmente se acerco tanto que pudo ver una silueta moverse graciosamente al compás de esos extraños sonidos…se acerco un poco mas haciendo el mínimo ruido posible para no ser percibido…al fin pudo ver aquella silueta…por un momento casi suelta involuntariamente su espada, jamás en su vida había sido testigo de tal belleza y gracia en una danzante…pudo ver su vestimenta…un sutil y ajustado vestido largo de un color verde con abertura pronunciada y sexy en una pierna, recorría perfectamente su hermosa figura, de su cadera colgaban finas cadenas con piedras preciosas, además de un lindo adorno en su larga cabellera negra que cruzaba con esmeraldas por su frente…tenia que ser gitana…por que tenia que serlo??!!, aquella belleza que se movía tan elegante y graciosamente, mientras rozaba ese velo sensualmente sobre su cuerpo, Inuyasha no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo capaz de moverse para ir a arrestarla…y honestamente deseaba hacerlo?? Realmente quería dejar de admirar ese espectáculo que lo tenía totalmente hechizado??...la hermosura de aquella joven era demasiado para el…ese cabello largo y negro como la obscura noche…esos ojos cafés profundos que reflejaban tanto misterio como alegría…que podrian hechizar a cualquier mortal con solo una mirada que otorgara…su belleza no podía compararse con ninguna que hubiese visto antes…además con esos movimientos de su cuerpo provocaba que el perfume llegara hasta su fino olfato…era exquisito…_

_Era bien sabido que los gitanos utilizaban la magia para embrujar y hechizar, el creyó ser presa de uno…al verse imposibilitado para caminar pero sobretodo por que sentía deseos de hacer lo ultimo que hubiese pensado hacer mientras viviera…le hervía la sangre con deseos de ir a su lado y…tomarla delicadamente entre sus brazos??_

-pero en que estoy pensando?!! Son tonterías!!!- _pensó dramáticamente en su interior mientras movía su cara frenéticamente de un lado a otro tratando de desechar esos pensamientos desagradables que comenzaban a hacer efecto en su interior_….

_Shippo__ dejo de tocar pues noto en Aome una expresión seria en su rostro mientras sus ojos no se alejaban de una zona especifica en los bosques, lentamente se acerco hacia sus cosas y tomo una espada que siempre acostumbraba llevar con ella por si algún soldado llegaba a aparecer._

-shippo por favor aléjate…-_le pidió la chica con voz tranquila sin dejar de ver los árboles- _todo estará bien no tepreocupes_- trato de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa para después ver como se alejaba a ocultarse lejos de ah_

_Inuyasha ya se había percatado de que se encontraba descubierto, no había otra salida, pelearía con ella, y la encarcelaría como tenia que ser, y nada ni siquiera su mente podría evitarlo…_

_De un salto salio de los matorrales para colocarse enfrente de ella quien lo miraba con mirada tranquil. Inuyasha la miro fijamente y con cuidado fue rodeando a la chica quien no descuidaba su guardia, parecia tener experiencia con soldados pues la forma en que sostenia aquella filosa arma le indicaba a inuyasha que habia sido instruida en el arte desde corta edad._

-acaso no me temes??- _pregunto un poco desconcertado Inuyasha sin dejar de sonreír confiadamente_

-alguna razón para que lo haga??- _el nerviosismo reinaba en su interior en esos momentos pero no se dejaria asi misma mostrar temor frente a un soldado, ya antes habia luchado con muchos de ellos, por que la sola mirada de el sujeto frente a ella le causaba tantas emociones?_

_Inuyasha__ hizo un gesto de desprecio y se lanzo hacia ella siendo rechazado por su espada y lanzado metros atrás_

-_es hábil…-pensó él con un gesto de desagrado preparando su espada de nuevo para atacar _

-_shippo por favor escóndete…no se cuanto tiempo pueda entretenerlo pero…creo que no podré ganar esta batalla…no es un soldado como cualquier otro…-pensó la chica preocupadamente mientras se preparaba de nuevo_

_El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras la lucha continuaba, la joven parecía un poco cansada, era extraño pero le daba la impresión de que el soldado no quería terminar con el enfrentamiento, parecía prolongarlo por razones desconocidas para ella, aun no sabia cuanto durarían así pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el se cansara de jugar y decidiera dar el golpe definitivo_

_-pero que me pasa!! Por que no puedo terminar con esta batalla??!! Es una perdida de tiempo!!!- pensó enfadado mientras intentaba comprender por que no podía simplemente darle el golpe final y llevarla presa de una buena vez, so prolongación probablemente no se debía a otra cosa mas que a una sola razón…no deseaba llevarla presa…tal vez tanta belleza seria solo desperdicio en una celda fría, pero realmente esa podría ser la razón??...seria posible que un soldado que odia a los gitanos como a nadie mas ahora se sintiera atraído por uno de ellos??_

_-tonterías!!!- pensó desesperado distrayéndose un momento de la pelea y dando oportunidad a la joven de acercarse y propinarle un golpe que mando a volar su espada y lo hizo chocar contra un árbol bruscamente, dejándolo inconsciente_

_La chica sin contar con la distracción pensó que su golpe seria rechazado así que al ver que no fue así se preocupo por el soldado y se acerco a el para ver su estado_

_-creo que fue demasiado fuerte ese golpe, espero que este bien…- la joven se acerco a el lentamente sentándose a su lado pudo observar aun lado del chico el elegante sombrero que hasta ahora no se habia quitado aquel soldado y acercandose un poco mas vio algo que le parecio demaciado extraño…_

_-son…orejas?- pregunto la chica sorpresivamente y a la vez confundida, parecian muy reales, suavemente las acaricio con un poco de inseguridad esperando que aquel soldado no despertase y aceptando finalmente que eran verdaderas, realmente le sorprendió que un soldado como el tuviera una orejas tan curiosas._

_Después de unos momentos su atención se centro en el rostro del joven…dudando un poco al principio movió algunos cabellos plateados de su rostro…quedo un momento sorprendida, ahora tranquilo y en calma se veía tan atractivo…no se había percatado de que aquel soldado déspota realmente era muy apuesto, sus latidos se aceleraron rapidamente y sintió como se sonrojaba sin control, volteo su rostro y oprimió con fuerza su pecho, pero que acababa de decir?? Acaso se sentía atraída por ese sujeto que era su enemigo y cual objetivo era que ella pasara el resto de sus días en una fría y sucia celda??_

_-jamás!! Eso no puede ser!!- la chica cerro sus ojos eh hizo un gesto de querer levantarse para ponerse a salvo junto con shippo cuando sintió que su mano era jalada rápidamente y la forzaba a quedar acostada sobre el suelo con aquel soldado encima suyo_

-suéltame!!!!!!-_gritaba Aome forcejeando con el chico que la tenia aprisionada bajo su cuerpo y que no pensaba en dejaría ir tan fácilmente_

_Esa expresión de enojo hacia ver su rostro aun mas encantador pensaba Inuyasha mientras no parecía inmutarse por los esfuerzos de la chica de librarse, al contrario, inuyasha no hacia otra cosa que luchar contra si mismo y saber si realmente lo que quería era apresarla o…abrazarla…viniendo de un soldado como el la segunda posibilidad era totalmente nula…pero ahora parecía no ser el mismo soldado de antes…_

_Paso el tiempo lentamente…la chica cada vez se convencia mas de que aquel soldado de larga cabellera plateada tenia extrañas intenciones, para ella era muy comun encontrar soldados con intenciones sucias queriendose aprovechar de ella al creerla "indefensa" pero Aome siempre lograba salir victoriosa, sin embargo el hombre de radiante mirada dorada no habia dejado de verla a los ojos y eso de alguna forma era algo que causaba un efecto indescriptible dentro de ella. Quien era este soldado??, pero sobre todo…cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones?? _

_-_…_-la chica finalmente se canso de luchar, después de todo estaba convencida que por la fuera no podría escapar de ahí…ahora solo se limitaba a analizar y buscar respuestas dentro de aquellos ojos que la veían con mezcla de confusión y desprecio…trataba de entender por que el_ _soldado luchaba con tanto coraje y odio…algo muy duro debió pasarle para que actuara de esa forma._

-…ojos dorados…que hermosos…- _hablo la chica dulcemente con una sonrisa desconcertándolo totalmente_

-….que??- _Inuyasha pareció mas confundido que antes, ahora había recibido un elogio de la persona que estaba apunto de arrestar, que podía hacer?? Sentirse alagado o sentirse ofendido??, por que la chica era dulce con él después de todo?? Tal vez era una trampa producto de el embrujo que había puesto sobre el, si eso debía ser…_

-esos trucos no te servirán conmigo Gitana…yo conozco a los de tu raza, no merecen ninguna consideración- _hablo Inuyuasha cada vez mas como si mismo dejando a la chica con una expresión seria_

-no se a que te refieres, yo no utilizo ningún truco, dije la verdad…y en cuanto a los de mi raza no se que te hemos hecho los gitanos para que nos odies tanto…- _replico la chica volteando su mirada_

_Estaría diciendo la verdad?? Aquella gitana seria sincera con el??…no podía ser, el no debía confiarse de ella…eran enemigos y aun así entablaban una conversación cuando deberían estar luchando uno contra otro._

-feh! tu no sabes lo que es la verdad ni lo que tu raza me ah hecho, no podrías comprenderlo…-_explico el conteniendo un poco su enojo_

-hablas de mi como si me conocieras…-_la chica se detuvo un momento y oculto sus ojos bajo su cabello_- …como saber si lo que te han hecho a ti es poco en comparación con lo que los soldados le han hecho a mi familia??!!- _replico ella volteando su mirada llena de lagrimas hacia el _

_Esta acción ocasiono un descontrol en inuyasha…acaso aquellas lagrimas habían llegado hasta su impenetrable corazón?? Por que sentía que en vez de apresarla debía dejarla ir?? o incluso el deseo de algo más…de no dejarla ir pero tampoco de apresarla…que es lo único que podría estar entre esas dos opciones??_

_…Algo que jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer…_

_Ahora Aome era la sorprendida, abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo para comprobar si realmente aquel soldado tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo…no era una ilusión, lo estaba haciendo…pero por que??? por que la abrazaba?? Y pero aun…por que ahora ella lo abrazaba a el??_

_-pero…que estoy haciendo??!!! Ella es una gitana, es mi enemiga, es parte de los que debo odiar!! …por que la abrazo así?…por que no puedo detenerme!!!!!!…-pensaba_ _desesperado_ _Inuyasha__ mientras aspiraba extasiado el delicioso aroma de los cabellos de la joven quien se encontraba también intrigada y sin saber que pensar o como reaccionar…_

_-no puedo creer que lo este abrazando…el es un soldado…ellos mataron a mi padre…secuestraron a mi madre y a mi mi hermano…los soldados arrestaron a gran parte de mi familia y hacen que tengamos que huir de cuidad en cuidad en busca de refugio…por que lo estoy abrazando??...por que??- Aome no podía detener esos pensamientos mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos cafés…_

_El tiempo parecía eterno, los segundos parecían minutos, los minutos horas…no había escape alguno a la situación, solo el destino sabía que sucedería después…_

_finalmente__ alguien tenia que hacer regresar a la razón así que inuyasha nuevamente la puso entre el suelo y él mientras la observaba una vez más_

_-…realmente es muy bella…no puedo evitar esto que empiezo a sentir…por que?? por que tenia que ser una gitana!! Por que??!!!- pensó frustrado mientras no despegaba la vista de la chica de cabello negro…_

_-Aome se encontraba nuevamente observando directamente esos ojos dorados…ahora la hechizada parecía ser ella…no pudo explicarse lo que su cuerpo sin consentimiento de ella estaba apunto de hacer…solo que todo indicaba que Inuyasha se le adelantaría esta vez…ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros mientras no dejaban de ver en los ojos del otro…al parecer ya no podrían detener aquel impulso…sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad… estaban conectados con una sincronía impresionante…ya parecía demaciado tarde para detener aquel deseo de que aunque fuera por unos segundos se separaran sus diferencias y se uniesen en algo hermoso que al parecer ya no podría repetirse…_

_Estaban cada vez mas cerca…sus ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente con voluntad propia dando paso a lo que parecía ser inevitable…_

_En ese mismo instante_…

-Aome…al fin eh llegado hasta aquí…solo cuento los días para verte de nuevo y al fin poder colocar esta sortija en tu mano…-_una figura desconocida salio de entre las sombras, era un joven muy apuesto y con cierto aire de misterio. Observo con delicadeza una hermosa y radiante joya que llevaba cuidando cual tesoro para por fin tener la oportunidad de entregarlo a su dueña…-_

-ahora ya no habra nada que impida nuestro matrimonio…-_susurro finalmente_

_Fin del primer capitulo _

_Que tal?? , espero que les haya gustado _nn (aunque a mi no termina de convencerme… n.nU) _, les agradecería mucho una opinión, o critica no importa cualquier cosa es muy bien recibida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (es que sus concejos me ayudan a mejorar )_

_Por ahora lo dejare así (no me maten por fis_ n.nUUUU_) pero tratare de hacer pronto el próximo capitulo (solo que la uni me deje tiempo T.T ) y tambien intentare hacerlo mas interesante!!_

_Que sucedera con el bello momento romantico de Inuyasha y Aome? quien es este misterioso joven que acaba de llegar? y que hara sango cuando vea a Miroku??ji,ji todavía no tengo idea XDD pero aun faltan mas personajes por aparecer, y mas historia así que espero que puedan continuar leyéndola y la disfruten así como yo lo hice al hacerla_ nn

_Próximo cap: "El deseo prohibido"_

_Muchas gracias y se cuidan muchooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ n.n


	2. El Deseo Prohibido

_**Bohémiere**_

Koniichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n Como están?? Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!!! Me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado la primera parte de esta historia y en verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios!!! nn

Ahora les traigo el segundo capitulo (que a mi me gusto mas n.nU) y me salio mas largo por cierto o.O. Espero que también les guste y que disfruten leyéndolo n.n Perdon por la espera pero es que no tenia mi cumpu T.T

Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes a todos y cada una de las personas que me animan a continuar y que me dejan un mensaje, se los agradezco muchooo!!!!! n.n

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, su dueña es Rumiro Takahashi, yo solo los manipulo un poquito .

El nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome.

Bueno por fin aquí los dejo con el fic, espero que les guste!!! n.n

_Autora: Chely_ n.n

Notas:

_Cursiva_es la narración, los pensamientos de los personajes y todo lo que no digan en voz alta

Algunos recuerdos ( pueden estar dentro de flash back ): ----------------------------------

**2do. Capitulo: "El deseo prohibido" **

_Suavemente volvió a introducir aquella joya tan preciada dentro de su bolsillo, aquel hombre que había salido de las sombras seguía caminando lentamente a través de las calles buscando algo con su mirada…algún recuerdo…algún indicio que le indicara que su amada aun se encontraba en ese territorio y que por cualquier medio algo o alguien lo guiaría hasta ella…_

-----------------------------------

-Ya es muy tarde…por que no volverán Sango y Aome??- _se preguntaba kouga, el joven gitano al tiempo que daba vueltas en circulo cerca de los demás que lo veían preocupadamente, él era muy impulsivo, de eso no había duda alguna, pero los gitanos ya conocían perfectamente su actitud y se habían dado cuenta de el sentimiento mas haya de la amistad que el chico le profesaba a la líder de su grupo aun siendo hermanos._

-tranquilo joven kouga, ya fueron a buscarlas algunos gitanos…por que no te sientas y te tranquilizas un poco??- _pregunto kaede mientras buscaba con la mirada algún lugar cómodo y se sentaba al tiempo que una amable gitana le servia un poco de té._

-solo dos cucharadas por favor querida- _pedía la anciana tranquilamente mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida dejando a kouga con una expresión de molestia._

-pero que dice anciana??!! Acaso usted no esta preocupada por ellas??!! Algo debió pasarles para que…!!-_el joven se exalto en su tono de voz pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por un golpe en la cabeza que le proporciono la mujer mayor quien se encontraba con una vena en su frente, obviamente la actitud del joven gitano no le había agradado, aun seguía siendo muy impulsivo _

-eres muy irrespetuoso muchacho…- _susurro con los ojos entreabiertos en señal de desaprobación _

-y que quiere que haga?? Estoy preocupado es todo!- _replico el joven mientras so tocaba la cabeza mostrando en su cara un gesto de dolor_

-yo también lo estoy pero no podemos hacer nada…solo esperemos que el señor las proteja- _dijo esto ultimo cerrando sus ojos y haciendo una señal tranquila con sus manos, como deseando que su plegaria fuera escuchada…_

_kouga se alejo un poco de la anciana con un signo de preocupación en su mirada, el sabia que Aome no solía tardar tanto pues tenia responsabilidades con los demás gitanos, la única explicación a esa demora era que estuviera en apuros o que algún soldado la hubiese encontrado antes que sango. No podía hacer nada…se sentía tan impotente, solo con el único camino de esperar…realmente se encontraba preocupado…_

_Con el paso de los años aquel amor inocente y tranquilo que el joven sentía hacia la doncella de cabellos negros había aumentado de manera considerable…lo que parecía ser un juego se convirtió rápidamente en un deseo irrefrenable de confesarle a la joven sus verdaderos sentimientos…pero como podía hacerlo??, la chica se sentiría traicionada y dolida de saber que parte de su vida había sido una mentira…que su "hermano" en realidad la amaba y que lo único que deseaba cada día era estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle la verdad, Kouga suspiro observando fijamente las montañas cubiertas con el manto blanco de la fresca nieve…no podía saberlo…Aome no podía saber la verdad…prefería mil veces tener el cariño de hermanos a obtener a cambio de sus sentimientos una mirada de odio y el rechazo de la mujer que amaba con todo su ser…_

-Aome…donde estas?- _pregunto para si mismo una vez mas mientras oprimía sus puños fuertemente_

------------------------------------------

-no…no se atreva a llevarme presa…-_sango hablaba nerviosamente mientras se encontraba al borde del pánico, no sabia que hacer, sus mayores temores se volvían realidad al ver salir de los arbustos la figura de un hombre que no podía ser otra cosa mas que un soldado a juzgar por su vestimenta_.

-no tienes por que temerme…no soy tu enemigo- _explico Miroku quien intentaba acercarse a la chica lentamente, la mayoría de los soldados solían correr en cuanto lo veían acercarse pero el estaba consiente de que esta hermosa mujer no iría a ninguna parte…ahora debía aprovechar la situación… _

-no se acerque!!- _sango levanto su voz lo mas que pudo presa de la desesperación, no había muchas opciones para ella , pasaría el resto de sus días en una fría cárcel por el único delito de haber nacido con sangre gitana, las esperanzas de encontrar a su hermano que había sido secuestrado por los soldados meses atrás se desvanecían, se quedaría sola en esa celda sin esperanzas de un futuro mejor…_

_Sango hacia esfuerzos en vano por levantarse, ella siempre había sido una chica fuerte y valiente, capaz de enfrentarse a todo lo que estuviera en su camino sin titubear siquiera un instante…junto a Aome habían vencido a muchos soldados que querían llevarlas presa, con ayuda de un arma que le había obsequiado su padre cuando era solo una niña. _

_Al principio para ella había sido realmente difícil sostener aquella arma tan pesada a la que su padre llamaba "Hiraikotsu", al estar hecha de huesos colmillos de mountros y materiales muy resistentes había sido de gran ayuda en las batallas…_

_Realmente este día Sango no tenia mucha suerte pues un gitano del grupo en el que viajaba se había ofrecido para repararlo tras un daño que había sufrido hace algunos días…había salido a buscar a Aome indefensa, como pudo confiarse tanto?? La precaución siempre era prioridad para ella pues al ser una gitana era una regla el que siempre llevara algo para protegerte por si algún soldado, los cuales eran abundantes en esa zona, aparecía…algún soldado como el que ahora tenia en frente de ella…_

_Toco su tobillo para examinarlo sin desprender la vista del hombre, ahora el dolor no era tan intenso pero no podría levantarse para escapar, ¿¿¿por que tenia que haber aparecido aquella chica en su camino??, ella era la causante de su lesión…mas ahora no podría hacer nada pues se encontraba a merced del soldado frente a ella y al parecer ya no podría saldar cuentas con esa joven…_

-…Natsumi…-_susurro solo para ella frunciendo el entrecejo, tenia que verla otra vez….no podía ser atrapada aun, no… _

FASH BACK

_Kirara erizo sus cabellos, su semblante pacifico fue bruscamente cambiado pues sus finos oídos detectaron un sonido singular que no podía hacer otra cosa mas que ponerla en alerta_

-que estas haciendo aqu_!!- pregunto la chica de largos cabellos cafés dirigiendo su mirada de irritación hacia donde se encontraba una chica recién llegada con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios_

-es normal que kirara te acompañe pero…me sorprende que no lleves tu Hiraikotsu Sango, es una pena…pues si algún soldado llega a encontrarte podrías estar en serios problemas…-_hablo la chica con un falso tono de preocupación que molesto a Sango_

-han pasado algunos años…pero por lo que veo no has cambiado en nada- _pregunto Sango quien trataba de no bajar la guardia, con los años había aprendido a no confiar en esa joven gitana_

-veo que sigues siendo mala observadora- _la chica que se encontraba frente a sango la observaba indiferentemente con sus ojos verdes, sin duda poseía belleza física, vestida con un sencillo pero sexy traje color azul claro que mostraba de manera sutil sus encantos era un tradicional atuendo gitano, ajustado a su cuerpo y mostrando sus piernas de manera provocativa, la chica podía anunciar su presencia a lo lejos debido al singular sonido que producían sus cadenas al contacto con su cintura con cualquier movimiento que la chica realizara. Su cabello de color rojizo que no bajaba de sus hombros lo recogía en una media cola sujetada por un listón blanco. Sin duda la chica era bella pero sus frases y el tono irónico que utilizaba al hablar podrían incomodar a cualquiera…_

-aunque hayas cambiado físicamente sigues teniendo veneno en las venas…-_Sango desvió su vista un momento y su expresión cambio- yo no se que es lo que te hice Natsumi…por que no me dejas tranquila??!!- ahora la miraba fijamente reprochándole los años de malos momentos que le había hecho pasar desde la niñez_

_La chica de nombre Natsumi sonrió para después soltar una carcajada vulgar, al parecer lo que había dicho sango le causaba mucha gracia pues ella no sentía remordimiento alguno a lo que había hecho desde que eran pequeñas, detuvo su risa y miro a sango nuevamente…ahora se veía diferente, antes aun eran muy jóvenes y sango no había decidido viajar por su cuenta, siempre se encontraba sola pues no le era fácil socializar con alguien lo que le daba ventaja a ella para burlarse...la chica de cabellos rojos sentía gran curiosidad de saber si la situación seguiría siendo la misma…_

-eres una tonta sango…sabes perfectamente que lo que digas no cambiara mi manera de pensar…- _natsumi mostró ahora en su mirada una de desprecio y reproche, después oculto su mirar en sus cabellos rojos y continuo con tono menos intenso_- …siempre fuiste la favorita…el siempre te daba todo lo que yo quería…a kirara…el hiraikotsu…todo lo que yo deseaba siempre terminaba en tus manos…-_la voz de la chica comenzó a quebrarse, sin embargo al revelar nuevamente su mirada seguía teniendo esa expresión fría y arrogante que la caracterizaba_

-es por eso… que ahora tomare algo tuyo!! tomare lo que mas deseas Sango, y esta vez ya no estará tu padre para defenderte!!- _la chica se lanzo rápidamente contra la gitana de vestimenta rosa quien logro reaccionar y se alejo del impacto, aquella chica tenia una singular espada que ocultaba muy bien dentro de sus ropas, era un misterio como lo lograba pero después de todo ella también era una gitana…_

-aun no me has dicho por que estas aquí!!- _exclamaba sango al tiempo que seguía esquivando los ataques de Natsumi, ella no parecía querer responder a los cuestionamientos que le hacia la chica de castaño mirar, pero no perdía nada con responderle, después de todo tenia que hacerle saber que sus encuentros serian frecuentes ahora que se encontraban dentro de las mismas tierras…_

_Finalmente se detuvo y observo una vez mas a Sango_- eh venido para quitarte algo que pronto me pertenecerá- _esto_ _ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa de desafío_- me imagine que regresarías a Paris después de lo que le paso a tu hermano…- dijo _finalmente mientras parecía regocijarse ante esa situación, no había duda, ese era su punto débil, y naturalmente ella lo utilizaría a su conveniencia…_

_Al recordar a kohaku sango sentía que su vista se nublaba por las lagrimas que amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia, de solo recordar a su hermano un sentimiento de pena y desesperación le llenaba el alma…tenia que encontrarlo…para eso había regresado a ese lugar, ese era su principal objetivo…_

-lamento decirte que no tengo nada que te interese…-_explico sango rechazando esa mirada y protegiendo a kirara tras de ella_

_Natsumi sonrió nuevamente_- No te preocupes sango, kirara ya no me interesa…lo que yo quiero es arrebatarte lo mas valioso…algo que nazca del sentimiento mas importante en tu corazón…así te dolerá mas cuando veas que me pertenece a mi-

_Sango mostró en su semblante la confusión…a que podía referirse Natsumi?, ella siempre había deseado lo material, que podía ser eso que deseaba y que ahora se convertía en un reto que tenia que vencer a toda costa??_

-ya fueron suficientes palabras, prepárate!!- _Natsumi se preparo para atacar de nuevo pero kirara se interpuso rápidamente ante la mirada sorprendida de Sango, aunque no resulto muy lastimada sango corrió a atenderla, sin embargo debido a eso se descuido y en un rápido movimiento natsumi logro atarle el pie con un látigo y lograr que cayera de manera equivocada lesionándose fuertemente el tobillo_

-bien, ahora te será muy difícil escapar, solo esperemos que algún soldado venga a rescatarte…- _la chica de cabellos rojos sonrió sarcásticamente, dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes dar su "cordial" despedida_-

-espero que la próxima vez que te vea no sea en una fría celda querida Sango…-_finalmente después de dar ese ultimo adorno de ironía a sus palabras la chica volvió a reír y se retiro definitivamente del lugar_.

_-…Aome…donde estas??- se preguntaba sango una vez que la chica se marcho dejando en lugar de su irritante tono de voz el tranquilo y relajante sonido del viento…_

_- "Algo que nazca del sentimiento mas importante en tu corazón…" se repetía una y otra vez sango tratando de descifrar el significado de esas palabras mientras acariciaba a kirara quien se encontraba a su lado…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Miroku notó un cambio de actitud en la chica, al principio temblaba, pero ahora su mirada había cambiado pues un brillo especial en sus ojos se hizo notable…aquel brillo que solo aparece cuando el deseo de hacer algo es muy grande... mas que por miedo era evidente la frustración que sentía de no poder dar pelea por su libertad, solo que él necesitaba darle a entender que no tenia por que luchar ya que su libertad no estaba en peligro_

-escuche bella dama…yo no quiero hacerle daño, solo quiero que sepa que…-_pero tuvo que interrumpir sus palabras ya que una roca amenazaba con dar justo en su cabeza_

- no espere señorita!!!!- _gritaba moviéndose de un lado a otro esquivando los objetos que sango se encontraba cerca de ella y que por consiguiente lanzaba hacia su enemigo, era una fortuna para ella ser una mujer fuerte._

-aléjese de mi!!! No crea que le será tan fácil atraparme!!!- _exclamaba la joven sin dejar de aventar las piedras que se encontraban a su alcance, solo que sabia de antemano que no seria suficiente para alejarlo de ahí, aquel soldado era muy persistente_

-por favor deténgase no quiero llevarla presa!!!- _dijo una vez mas Miroku deteniéndose después de que pudo comprobar que sango no contaba con mas municiones, por lo que demostraba, esta chica tenia el coraje para poder ser parte del ejercito_

-no le creo nada!! Ustedes son unos mentirosos!!- _disminuyo un poco su tono de voz_- …no se atreva a acercarse a mi…- _susurro sango con mirada amenazadora tomando la ultima piedra de la cercanía pero la mas grande_

_Miroku suspiro, sabia que la chica no accedería fácilmente, tal ves seria mejor que se dejara golpear por la piedra y una vez que recobrara la conciencia la chica aceptaría hablar con el_

-si lanzas esa roca me veré forzado a hacer algo que no quiero hacer- _explico miroku mientras recobraba su cordura_

-seria capaz de…matarme??-_pregunto sango con un poco de miedo, después de todo ella no estaba segura que el hombre no fuera capaz de esquivar semejante piedra._

-por supuesto que no, si me lanzas esa piedra tendría que arrestarte forzosamente unos minutos y tal vez ahora si aceptarías escuchar lo que te he tratado de decir-

_Sango se encontraba un poco confundida, el soldado frente a ella era todo un caballero, un soldado no solía mostrar respeto alguno por los gitanos, al contrario, los trataban peor que a animales. _

-que dice señorita, hablamos por las buenas??- _pregunto él con una linda sonrisa haciendo que sango se desconcertara un poco y soltara la roca, dejándola aun así a una distancia prudente por si se ofrecía_

_Miroku sabia que la chica aun sentía un poco de desconfianza así que simplemente se sentó ahí mismo y cruzo las piernas mientras dejaba que la joven se relajara un poco_

-y bien…que quiere decirme?? Por que no me arresta de una vez?- _pregunto sango con desconfianza sin levantar su mano de la piedra, sin duda aquel sujeto no era rudo, al contrario, además de ser muy apuesto parecía ser un caballero, aun así sango tenia que mantener su distancia, había aprendido que no se debía confiar en ningún soldado._

-mientras tengas esa roca no puedo hacerlo- _dijo resignado mientras cerraba los ojos tranquilamente_

-que?...- _Sango sabia que mentía, una roca así podría ser fácilmente rechazada por un soldado como el, mas si ya había rechazado anteriormente rocas mas pequeñas_.

-no mienta…dígame que es lo que quiere de mi- _pregunto esta vez un poco mas tranquila_

-tal vez le sorprenda oír lo que tengo que decirle pero…yo ayudo a los gitanos no los arresto- _explico él finalmente cruzando los brazos_

-si claro…-_contesto sango con un tono de "no te creo nada"_

-es la verdad- _suspiro_- señorita…no creerá que todos los soldados somos malos o si?-

-no lo creo, estoy segura- _afirmo ella cruzando sus brazos_

_Miroku no se sorprendió mucho por esa respuesta, de hecho podría decirse que se la esperaba, el jamás había conocido a una gitana tan valiente pero sobretodo tan…hermosa, mientras mas observaba su frágil figura sobre el verde y fresco pasto era como ver un espectáculo único para el…le llamaba tanto la atención el aire de misterio y todo aquello que pudiera estar escondido en esa mujer…además de misteriosa, contaba con un gran carácter, se encontraba sola, y sobre todo era ...hermosa… que mas podía pedir??_

-puedo saber que tanto esta mirando?...- _pregunto sango un poco sonrojada al darse cuenta que miroku no dejaba de observarla con una mirada que hacia mover sus nervios de manera estrepitosa._

-lo siento pero…mis ojos no pueden apartarse de su bella figura- _hablo sinceramente ocasionando con estas palabras un sobresalto en la chica, tal vez era momento de acercarse un poco mas…_

_Sango vio como aquel hombre reducía las distancia entre los dos y eso la puso muy nerviosa, ahora ya no sentía temor de ser arrestara, pero con la mirada que él tenia se podía esperar cualquier cosa_

-espere…alto ahí!! que piensa hacer??- _sango no sabia como reaccionar, estaba nerviosa en verdad y ni siquiera recordó la roca que estaba al lado suyo, solo se limito a cerrar fuertemente los ojos para esperar lo que fuera…excepto la acción que el soldado realizo en ese momento…_

-…no quiero hacerte daño…al contrario…-_susurro miroku mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de sango quien abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, era verdad?? Aquel soldado la acariciaba con una ternura que jamás pensó que un soldado mostraría ante ella siendo una gitana, en realidad ningún hombre había logrado agitar sus sentidos de tal manera ante una caricia como lo había hecho él. Se sonrojo lo mas que pudo, esta vez si que estaba impactada, y no tanto por la acción de aquel soldado si no por lo que empezaba a sentir debido a eso._

_-por que me siento así?? El es un soldado…ellos tienen a mi hermano, no puedo sentirme así por su caricia…no puedo- rápidamente sango trato de hacerse a un lado y propinarle un golpe en la mejilla a aquel hombre enfrente suyo, él por experiencia manejo la situación y detuvo su mano aun sin hacerle daño, después suavemente se fue acercando a ella sin que sango pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo…_

-no…que hace? no se…acerque….-_decía cada vez mas suavemente como pidiéndose a si misma que recobrara la razón y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo…_

_Miroku se acercaba peligrosamente y con una suavidad exquisita tomo el mentón de la chica y lo acomodo de forma que sus labios estuvieran listos para recibir un beso de su parte, no dudaba en hacerlo, jamás había sentido tantos deseos de besar a una mujer como los sentía ahora, era la primer mujer que lograba ese sentir en el…era la primer mujer a la que no podría quedarle el papel de "aventura" si no de algo mucho mas profundo…y apenas acababa de conocerla…_

-…no…- _susurraba mas para ella que para él, no quería creerlo pero su tono de voz no podía ser alto pues tal vez ese sentimiento que surgía en su interior desaparecería, a solo centímetros de aquel prohibido roce Sango sentía que su corazón explotaría, por que estaba dejando que sucediera ?? Ella no era ninguna chica fácil, al contrario, jamás había sucumbido ante los deseos de un hombre…a excepción de ahora, este soldado de mirada azul había sido el único hombre al que sango le permitía estar tan cerca además de su hermano, nadie había sobrepasado el limite de espacio personal que la chica les imponía, por que él podía hacerlo tan tranquilamente??!! por mas que lo intentaba su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, el dulce aliento de ese soldado era como una fuerte poción que la inmovilizaba por completo…solo le quedaba esperar que al abrir sus ojos nuevamente todo hubiera sido solo una pesadilla… ¿o un sueño?_

-Sango!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aome!!!!!!!!!!!!-_se oyeron cerca las voces a lo lejos de gitanos que iban en busca de las chicas, interrumpiendo a la pareja que se separo bruscamente casi como reflejo pues sabían los problemas que se ocasionarían si alguien los llegase a ver juntos_

_Miroku__ hizo un gesto rápido y besando suavemente la mano de sango se despidió de ella no sin antes prometerle que se verían nuevamente y habrían de terminar lo pendiente, ocasionando rubor en las mejillas de la chica ante tales promesas…_

-antes de marcharme puede decirme su nombre señorita??- _pregunto el galantemente con una tierna sonrisa_

-…sa…sango…-_respondió ella tímidamente como su fuese una niña pequeña mientras no se percataba de lo que decía, estaba demasiado agitada y nerviosa y sin darse cuenta acababa de darle su nombre a un soldado, si el lo comentaba ahora si no habría salvación para la chica, pero realmente le importaba la gravedad del asunto??, aun después de ser encontrada permanecía en su mundo sin prestarle atención a lo demás, tenia miedo, mas miedo que el que sintió cuando vio a aquel soldado…mas miedo por que lo que empezaba a sentir se convertía poco a poco en un sentimiento que solo le traería desgracias…sabia que aquel sentir no podría ser…no podría sentir amistad por un soldado ni mucho menos…amor…ella lo comprendía ahora solo hacia falta que el corazón lo entendiera… _

-------------------------------------------

_Es difícil controlar el deseo cuando es tan grande…sin embargo para inuyasha era aun mas difícil controlar esos impulsos que sentía de sellar sus labios junto con los de la gitana que minutos antes había conocido…estaban a solo 5 cm de distancia, así habían permanecido sin que ninguno tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para avanzar mas, los dos sabían las consecuencias si se producía lo que trataban de evitar con la razón, su mente trataba de sobrepasar al corazón, pero era demasiado difícil, mas cuando los deseos los consumían por dentro como si fuerce fuego…_

_-…ella es mi enemiga…debo arrestarla!! tengo que hacerlo!!!....entonces por que no puedo apartarme de ella?? Por que lucho conmigo mismo para no avanzar y besarla como lo estoy deseando??...por que…por que lo deseo!!??-pensaba inuyasha quien no podía dejar de aspirar el delicioso aroma que la chica poseía, realmente le costaba un trabajo enorme contener sus impulsos… probablemente después se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho…o tal vez su arrepentimiento seria por no haberlo hecho, no lo sabría, no hasta experimentarlo…_

_-…esto no puede ser…como llegue aquí? por que no lo aparto de mi??...por que no puedo moverme…el es mi enemigo…papá…que debo hacer??….-esto ultimo ocasiono que la chica dejara escapar finas lagrimas que fueron percibidas por inuyasha, esto lo hizo recobrar la cordura y separarse bruscamente de ella, sabia que era una tontería lo que iba a hacer, lo sabia, el debía odiarla, y arrestarla como siempre lo hacia con los demás…como sucedía con todos los de su raza que se cruzaban por su camino…y a los que no lo hacían y que también debían compartir el mismo destino…_

-que es lo que me has hecho gitana??...utilizas embrujos en mi para que sienta esto?? contéstame!!!- _grito exaltado inuyasha tomándola bruscamente de los hombros y obligándola a verlo de nuevo a los ojos buscando respuestas_

-es…lo que yo te pregunto a ti…-_contesto aome desviando ligeramente la mirada aun con lagrimas produciendo ligeros surcos que se resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas delicadamente marcadas con tonos rosas, la joven ya no podría estar mas ruborizada de cómo lo estaba en ese momento…_

-que?...acaso…tu…- _Inuyasha__ ya no sabia que hacer, las palabras que la joven acababa de pronunciar no podían tener otro significado, ella también sentía lo mismo que el, esos deseos no solo estaban en su interior, también en el de la gitana. _

_Que haría ahora?, no podía dejarla ir…jamás había dejado ir a algún gitano, iba en contra de sus principios, solo tenia tres caminos…dejarla ir, arrestarla…o besarla…y observando una vez mas aquel rostro angelical, ruborizado, confundido y con sus grandes ojos cafés cubiertos de lagrimas decidió tomar uno de los que no deseaba…_

_Inuyasha se levanto lentamente y dio media vuelta para marcharse, dejando a la chica con una expresión desconcertante y con las lagrimas renuentes a abandonar sus ojos, antes de perderse en los arbustos el chico le concedió una ultima mirada, mas diferente que todas las anteriores y con la intención de borrar todo lo que había pasado, la locura que había sucedido, la situación que fue producto del momento…lo que no podría repetirse…nunca mas…_

-la próxima vez que nos veamos no tendré compasión de ti gitana…compartirás el mismo destino que todos los de tu raza…-_dijo finalmente tratando de sonar frió e indiferente pero sin percibirlo dejando escapar un tono dulce de voz que confundió mas aun a la chica quien seguía con la mirada enfocada en donde se perdía poco a poco la silueta del soldado que en vez de robar su libertad al parecer le había robado algo que para ella era mas importante…el corazón…_

-…que fue…lo que sucedió?… por que siento esta calidez en mi cuerpo…por que?....- _susurraba la chica mientras limpiaba suavemente sus lagrimas y trataba de analizar lo mas fríamente posible todo lo que había ocurrido…pero sinceramente seria posible que lo lograra??...cuando aquel calor que sentía en su pecho le quemaba por dentro y lo único que se encontraba en su mente eran esos hermosos ojos dorados??...sin duda seria difícil olvidarlo…pero seria aun mas difícil hacerse a la idea de que ese hermoso momento no sucedería nunca mas…de que ya no sentiría la sensación de aquel calido respiro sobre su cuello y rostro adentrándose en sus ojos con los destellos dorados de su mirar…_

-Aome!!!!!!!!!!! tenia miedo de que te hiciera algo malo!!!- _grito shippo quien salio de su escondite y se lanzo a los brazos de la joven que no dudo en abrazarlo de vuelta, ella no sabia que pensar, había estado apunto de besar a un soldado que no siente otra cosa mas que odio por los de su raza, pero eso era lo menos grave…estaba surgiendo en su interior aquel sentimiento…aquel deseo prohibido…se preguntaba si él sentiría lo mismo o si la próxima vez que se vieran la arrestaría comprendiendo que el deseo solo fue producto del momento y que no era realmente su voluntad dejarla libre…los pensamientos de la chica no se detenían, tenia la cabeza en un descontrol total y lo único que deseaba era no volver a ver a aquel soldado…o al menos eso creía ella…_

--------------------------------------

_Al parecer el día había sido particularmente cargado de trabajo para los soldados de la región pues el famoso bar "La Perla" estaba especialmente concurrido por aquellos que buscaban un desahogo rápido a sus problemas o simplemente celebrar algún triunfo obtenido_

_El dueño del singular lugar era un sujeto Mayor llamado Myoga, este hombre se había dedicado al negocio de las bebidas desde que se rehusó ah pertenecer al ejercito, al parecer no le atraía mucho la idea de encontrarse en constante peligro todo el tiempo así que opto por un futuro mas tranquilo y placentero. Por razones desconocidas le tenia un afecto muy especial a Inuyasha, sin embargo el de cabello plateado desconocía que era por que Myoga había conocido a su padre y le debía un favor que muy pronto tendría que devolver…_

Que pasa con ustedes muchachos?? por que tan callados??- _pregunto curioso mientras les servia una bebida embriagante a sus dos clientes favoritos _

-El amor Myoga…el amor…-_susurro Miroku un poco pasado de copas mientras se mecía de un lado a otro en la barra del bar en el que se encontraba con su compañero, obviamente Miroku se había excedido al beber mientras que su compañero no había tocado siquiera su copa._

-alguna otra mujer joven?- _sonrió picaramente el dueño del bar conociendo perfectamente las costumbres de sus fieles clientes, en especial de este, quien acostumbraba estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres, mas ninguna había sido algo mas haya de una aventura…_

-esta vez es diferente Myoga…- _explico tranquilamente mientras levantaba su copa para brindar una vez mas ante la mirada divertida del anciano_

_Inuyasha no había dicho palabra alguna desde que se unió en el bosque con su amigo, Miroku sabia que algo no estaba nada bien para que el se comportara de forma tan callada, claro, el siempre se limitaba en cuando a palabras se refería, pero en esta ocasión era distinto, algo grave debió de haber sucedido_

-me voy Miroku, paga la cuenta- hablo _secamente Inuyasha mas como una orden que como una petición mientras se retiraba del bar y salía un momento de sus pensamientos para después entrar de nuevo en ellos y caminar lentamente por las calles con sus ojo perdidos… no cambio de expresión aun después de llegar a su casa, continuaba con la Mirada lejos de la realidad y sin poder quitar de su mente aquella figura gitana que lo había hechizado completamente, aun podía escuchar su dulce voz, sentir su suave piel y oler su maravilloso perfume, realmente estaba en problemas, la próxima vez que tuviera un encuentro con ella tenia que arrestarla, era su deber…su obligación….mas ahora, no parecía ser su deseo…sin embargo pensaba en tener otro encuentro con la hermosa joven y esa…no era una buena señal_…

_Se recostó en la cama y observo fijamente el techo, podía verla…podía sentirla…en cualquier dirección en la que volteara ahí estaba esa gitana, sonriendo y moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente para volverlo loco una y otra vez…_

_Estuvo apunto de tocar sus labios y fundirlos con los suyos en un beso prohibido…como había llegado a esas circunstancias si antes de ese encuentro lo mas cerca que podía estar de un gitano era cuando le colocaba las esposas para llevarlo a prisión?…realmente nunca se imagino que la situación llegara a tal extremo…a tal grado de que esa mujer ocupara todos sus pensamientos y de que ahora…estuviera deseando no hacer retrocedido y consumar lo que en otro momento hubiera sido solo una pesadilla y que ahora se haya convertido en un…deseo…_

_Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y bruscamente cambio de semblante_- ¡¡¿¿por que??!! odio que me pase esto!! no puedo sentir nada por ese mujer!!!!!!!!-_casi de inmediato hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos_

- …por que yo…-_trato de continuar mas reflexivamente_

_En un instante sus sentidos se alarmaron, rápidamente se levanto, alguien estaba en la misma habitación con el, trato de hacer un movimiento rápido para alcanzar su espada hasta que esa figura revelara su forma, siendo un soldado era común que recibiera amenazas de muerte y que todos los familiares de las personas que hubiesen sido victimas de su espada quisieran cobrar venganza, por esos motivos el siempre debía actuar con extrema precaución…_

-quien esta ahí??!!- _grito alerta mientras desenfundaba su arma con agilidad digna de alguien perteneciente al ejercito superior a los soldados normales_

-Que sucede Inuyasha?... no te alegras de verme?...-_susurro una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos profundos que salía de las sombras._

-Kikio….que haces aquí?- _pregunto inuyasha mas tranquilamente mientras guardaba su espada y volvía a acostarse en la cama intentando entrar de nueva cuenta a su mundo, acababa de comprobar que aquella mujer gitana había hecho mas cambios en él de los que había imaginado…y la mejor prueba es que inuyasha no se percato de la presencia ni de el aroma de la mujer que se encontraba frente a el…kikio_

-que sucede contigo?- _kikio frunció el entrecejo mientras encendia las luces de la habitación que habian estado apagadas para no perturbar el ambiente de tranquilidad que deseaba el soldado. Había notado algo raro el…_

_- te alarmaste como si hubieras olvidado que tengo la llave de tu refugio_..._ -se detuvo un momento y lo miro fijamente_- acaso…ya no recuerdas que soy tu novia?-_susurro lentamente mientras se acercaba a el_

_Inuyasha se sentó en la cama evitando la mirada de kikio, al parecer ahora ya no le satisfacía tanto la idea de contraer matrimonio con ella, lo cual era extraño ya que hace unos días parecía estar muy enamorado._

_Que es lo que esa gitana había hecho de él ahora??_

-…veo que tuviste un mal día- kikio _se dirigió a la puerta lentamente con toda la intención de irse, sabia que inuyasha estaba muy extraño pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, seguramente algún gitano se le había escapado y mañana arrestaría a unos cuantos para sentirse mejor._

-pasado mañana se realizara el festival en la plaza principal, asistirás conmigo cierto??- _pregunto kikio tranquilamente al dirigirse a la puerta, pero mas que una pregunta parecía ser una afirmación a algo que ya daba por hecho._

-sabes que estoy en servicio…-_replico el con una mirada de fastidio, ella lo sabia perfectamente, aun así por que lo presionaba?_

-por eso no habrá problema- _explico ella finalmente mientras apagaba nuevamente las luces y cerraba la puerta_

_Inuyasha tomo un gesto de desconfianza, era extraño pero siempre que kikio quería estar con el, conseguía que incluso sus superiores le dieran el día libre, como lograba eso? Era un misterio para inuyasha, aun así sabia que ese día no estaría de servicio a juzgar por las palabras de kikio…_

-festival…que fastidio- _replico finalmente volviendo a acostarse en su cama , tenia mucho que pensar…como podía concebir siquiera la idea de diversión en estos momentos cuando la gitana que ocupaba sus pensamientos seguía libre?, si ella lo reconocía públicamente seria el final de su carrera…aunque no sabia su nombre tal belleza no podría pasar desapercibida por mucho tiempo._

_Ademas, que podría haber en ese dichoso festival que fuera de interés para él??_

------------------------------------

-Bailaras en el festival de esta cuidad también Aome???!!!- _pregunto shippo emocionado, al tiempo que corría en círculos alrededor de una Aome con semblante melancólico que había estado callada todo el día_

_El crepitar del fuego trajo a Aome de nuevo a la realidad a tiempo para responder al cuestionamiento_

-así es shippo…- _asintió dulcemente con la mirada tranquila observando fijamente la fogata que se encontraba a poca distancia de los dos tratando de mantenerla en lo que el pequeño le decía pero era difícil para ella después de lo que había vivido con aquel soldado…_

-que bien!!! Entonces podrás bailar como gitana y no podrán arrestarte!! No tendrás que disfrazarte esta vez Aome!!!- _dijo shippo feliz mientras seguía corriendo en círculos alrededor de la chica_

_La joven seguía con la mirada perdida, no podía quitarse a ese soldado de ojos dorados de su mente, que es lo que sucedía con ella?? no podía cambiar de parecer ahora, tenia que encontrar a su madre y hermano, por esa razón había vuelto a ese lugar, tenia que dejar de pensar en ese sujeto y…en la forma tan especial en que la había abrazado…y en como se había adentrado en su mirar como nadie mas lo había hecho…_

-…ojos dorados...-_susurro Aome dulcemente sin darse cuenta, shippo la escucho claramente pero no sabia a que se refería así que decidió no tomarle importancia, en ese momento kirara junto a una sango un poco lastimada llegaron, la mascota de la chica de cabello castaño y shippo jugaban alejados de las chicas que platicaban mas tranquilamente que de costumbre, cada una parecía estar en su propio mundo…_

-y como te sientes Sango?- _pregunto Aome mirando curiosa y preocupada la venda que se encontraba en su tobillo_

-bien…ya no me duele tanto- _dijo la chica colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa algo forzada tratando de mostrar complacencia, pero definitivamente no estaba de ánimos para sonreír. _

_Ambas se conocían perfectamente y sabían que algo no andaba bien, aun así no se atrevían a preguntar, como decirle a tu mejor amiga que sientes algo especial por uno de sus enemigos? que estuviste apunto de besarlo… y después de esto como reaccionara ella sabiendo el daño que les han hecho los soldados a ambas??_

-Aome…hay algo que debo decirte…-_susurro lentamente sango sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos_

-yo también sango…es acerca de….un soldado…-_explico seriamente Aome queriendo terminar con la conversación lo antes posible, sango inmediatamente abrió los ojos para después cerrarlos con un poco de frustración, seguramente Aome le contaría que un soldado le hizo algo malo, debía tomar valor y decírselo, tenia que saberlo…_

-…lo mío también trata de eso….-_susurro una vez mas sango cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, Aome ahora abrió los suyos, lo mas seguro era que le contaría algo desagradable acerca de uno de ellos, pero no había marcha atrás…debía contárselo, era ahora o nunca…_

-la verdad….-

-bueno yo….-

-me siento atraída por uno de ellos!!!- _hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose una a la otra, habían escuchado bien??!! Acaso las dos sentían algo por un soldado?? Debía ser una broma, era una coincidencia demasiado grande y…desafortunada…_

-pero…sango tu??- _pregunto Aome sin poderlo creer, su amiga sentía lo mismo hacia un soldado, aun después de el daño que les habían hecho a ambas, ahora ellas hacían todo a un lado y…daban paso a ese sentimiento…como podía ser posible???_

-Aome…tu...también??- _Sango se encontraba muy sorprendida, al mismo tiempo las dos habían confesado su secreto, pero era demasiada coincidencia, y que iba a suceder ahora?? Si kouga se enteraba las cocinaría a las dos en aceite hirviendo, debían hacer algo y ser extremadamente cautelosas, ese sentimiento tendría que tener fin cuanto antes._

_Hubo un silencio durante unos minutos, las dos jóvenes no sabían que decir, no tenían miedo de un reproche ahora por que sabían que ambas sentían lo mismo…sin embargo…la verdad que acababan de revelar no era cualquier cosa, ellas conocían el riesgo que corrían al estar enamoradas de la ultima persona en la que debieron poner sus ojos, ahora que podían hacer??_

-Aome…yo le di mi nombre...-_explico sango con un poco de miedo, después de todo era demasiado peligroso haberle dicho su nombre a un soldado, su vida estaba en serio peligro ahora_

-sango…por que lo hiciste?- _pregunto Aome con un tono lejos del reproche y acercado al de la comprensión hacia su amiga, después de todo no podía juzgarla pues sabia lo que ella estuvo apunto de hacer estando frente a aquellos ojos dorados…_

_Aome se acerco a sango y la abrazo dulcemente, para su amiga era un alivio que no le hubiera reprochado nada y que contara con su comprensión, ahora solo tenia que desechar ese sentimiento de su cabeza y no volver a ver ese soldado en su vida, tenia que olvídalo…_

_Aome comprendió el miedo de su amiga, ahora se sentía aliviada de que ella lo supiera y que estuvieran juntas para poder olvidar esa experiencia y poder concentrarse en encontrar a sus familiares…esa debía ser su prioridad ahora…su razón apoyaba esa teoría…ahora solo faltaba que su corazón también lo entendiera…que comprendiera que aquel deseo…era cohibido…_

_La anciana Kaede miraba fijamente a las dos chicas que se abrazaban mutuamente, sus años de experiencia no eran tan necesarios para deducir que estaban encontrando un sentimiento nuevo para ellas…solo que la anciana sentía un indescriptible miedo ya que ambas no se abrazaban de felicidad, la preocupación en sus rostros era evidente y eso no podría traer nada bueno…_

-algo les sucede…algo muy extraño- _hablo kouga mientras se acercaba a la anciana kaede y miraba a las chicas, el también sabia que algo no estaba bien, desde que las dos habían regresado su mirada no era la misma ya estaba presente su alegría al hablar como antes, algo grave debió pasar en el bosque para que su actitud cambiara de esa forma…_

_Kouga cerró el puño con fuerza, a pesar de haberle preguntado mil veces a la joven de cabello negro, ella jamás contesto ninguna de sus preguntas, la frustración empezaba a quemarle por dentro, que tenía que hacer para ganarse la confianza de la líder de los gitanos?_

-seguramente algún soldado es responsable de esto….- _gruño molesto ocasionando que la anciana volteara a verlo con_ _preocupación_- algún soldado debió hacerle algo!!!!!!!!!!- _grito furioso sorprendiendo a la mujer mayor _

-cuando sepa que soldado a sido!!!! no vivirá mucho tiempo!!...lo juro…- _explico el conteniendo su rabia al final y dejando a la anciana kaede con una mirada de resignación, una batalla estaba muy cerca, los impulsos de kouga eran irrefrenables y sabia que su amor por Aome haría que cometiera cualquier locura, ahora solo le restaba rezar para que no fuera algún soldado el responsable de la actitud de Aome…por el bien de todos…y por su propio bien…_

-es por eso que no me separare de ella ni un solo instante en el festival!!- _hablo tajantemente mientras cruzaba los brazos mostrando una mirada de preocupación con una mezcla de enfado_

_La anciana enfoco sus pensamientos en lo que el joven acababa de decir, siempre había ocurrido alguna desgracia cuando kouga había asistido a los bailes de Aome, la ultima vez fueron expulsados ya que los celos del joven lo impulsaron a golpear a todo hombre que la miraba mas de 5 segundos seguidos- suspiro- solo le quedaba rezar para que este festival tuviera un final feliz y que todos pudieran pasar desapercibidos ante los soldados que seguramente vigilarían atentos el evento. _

-solo espero que no vayas a hacer otra tontería muchacho- _le aclaro la anciana mientras daba vuelta para dirigirse con los demás_

-que quiere decir con eso??!! Yo solo intento proteger a mi hermana!!!- _trato de explicar dándose cuenta que la anciana kaede se encontraba muy lejos para escucharlo- se calmo un poco y vio de nuevo la escena de aome y sango abrazadas_

-te protegeré Aome y are pagar con sangre a aquel que te haga sufrir…-_hablo una vez mas para después seguir a la anciana con paso tranquilo_

_Sango se sentía reconfortada en el abrazo de su mejor amiga, deseaba tanto sentirse comprendida pero sobretodo que alguien mas aparte de su razón le intentara dar a entender que aquel sentimiento no podía tener lugar en ella, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido era un soldado y los motivos que los separaban eran demasiados, además…como podía tenerle confianza si era un soldado que acababa de conocer??, lo mas probable era que no lo volviera a ver, y aun así se preocupaba como si realmente el hubiera sentido algo en ese momento…seguramente solo había sido una aventura para el…sin embargo..aquel beso que no logro producirse prometía tanto…prometía ser hermoso y ensoñador…era verdad, aun no le había comentado eso a Aome, seguramente ella ser reiría y se alegraría de que no hubiera pasado nada al final, era curioso que las dos hubieran tenido un encuentro con un soldado casi al mismo tiempo en el bosque y que hayan sentido lo mismo por el, aunque eran soldados diferentes puesto que sango estuvo apunto de besarlo y Aome seguramente solo lo había abrazado, eso representaba una tranquilidad para la joven de cabellos cafés, definitivamente eran dos soldados distintos…._

-Aome…hay algo que no te eh dicho…-_explico sango un poco ruborizada dispuesta a comentarle a su amiga lo cerca que había estado de aquel soldado, la chica le devolvió una mirada de curiosidad, aunque justo en ese momento le había llegado la extraña sospecha de que las condiciones en que se habían encontrado las dos fueron muy similares, aun no habían dicho como era el soldado de cada una pero no podía ser el mismo, después de todo ella estuvo apunto de besarlo mientras que sango seguramente solo lo había abrazado._

-bueno yo…yo y el…estuvimos a punto de…-_pero no pudo continuar por que escucho como unos gitanos llamaban a Aome a lo lejos comunicándole algo que parecía ser importante a juzgar por la expresión que mostraban_

-señorita Aome!! La señora al fin ah despertado!!!!-_grito un gitano mientras levantaba efusivamente la mano_

_La chica de negros cabellos se levanto rápidamente y corrió a una carroza en donde se encontraban los gitanos, quería comprobar si finalmente ella había despertado de ese largo sueño_

Se sorprendió al ver que era verdad-…no puede ser…al fin ah despertado!!!!- _grito la chica llena de felicidad mientras abrazaba efusivamente a una anciana kaede recién llegada junto con kouga_

-al fin ah despertado, que alivio….- _susurro tranquilamente la anciana mientras veía la expresión de felicidad de Aome quien ahora abrazaba a Sango_

----------------------------------

-Deseo hablar con el gobernador…-_pidió una figura acercándose a un gran portón custodiado por dos guardias con sus respectivos uniformes y portando las armas debidas_

-el gobernador se encuentra muy ocupado, no podrá recibir su visita en estos momentos- _hablo un soldado sin mover un centímetro su original postura_

-no se preocupe…él desea mi visita…-_hablo confiada mientras se habría paso ignorando la petición del guardia y entrando a la gran habitación,_

-señor, esta mujer se rehúsa a irse sin antes hablar con usted…-_explico el soldado al ver que la mujer había logrado entrar finalmente a la habitación_

-déjanos solos…-_se escucho una voz grave al fondo dando la orden, el guardia inmediatamente obedeció cerrando las puertas y dejando a esa persona sola frente al portón_

-a que has venido?- _se escucho una vez mas aquella voz que provenía de el fondo de de lo que parecía ser una oficina con todas la comodidades._

_Aquella figura camino hacia el escritorio que se encontraba al fondo de la oscura habitación, pudo notar claramente el gusto de la persona dueña de tan singular lugar ocupado en su mayoría por trofeos disecados en sus paredes, una enorme chimenea en la pared principal hacia ver pequeño al gran escritorio que se encontraba de frente, el crepitar del fuego hacían contraste con la quietud del lugar, algo sombrío y tétrico solo salvado por la iluminación del fuego_.

_Finalmente se detuvo frente al escritorio y observo el respaldo de la silla, el hombre sentado observaba fijamente el fuego de la chimenea dándole la espalda a su invitada, mostando sus escasos modales, algo que le molesto de sobremanera._

-eh venido a pedirte otro favor- _explico ella ignorando la falta de cortesía de la que hacia gala el dueño del lugar_

_el__ volteo su silla para encontrarse con los ojos de su visita_- kikio…vienes a pedirme otro día libre para tu novio?- _pregunto mirándola fijamente, acción que no ocasiono que ella se inmutara_

-así es, quiero ir con el al festival- _explico ella cruzando los brazos esperando respuesta_

_El hombre se levanto de su asiento y tomo dos copas colocando una bebida embriagante en cada una, podia verce claramente la identidad de el sujeto que por su presencia imponia respeto pero a la vez temor. Vestido con un elegante traje negro y una corbata fina de color purpura que hacian juego perfectamente, su caros y bien lustrados zapatos negros que arrebataban atención además de su cabello negro con un ligero tono café obscuro un poco ondulado pero perfectamente arreglado de forma casual._

_kikio__ hizo un gesto de fastidio al ver como servia las copas, era costumbre de Naraku hacer eso, así que ella solo optaba por sentarse en uno de los sofás y ponerse cómoda mientras esperaba la respuesta, veía a naraku caminar por la obscura habitación tranquilamente sin que le preocupara algo, observo el suelo de la habitación, le pareció curioso encontrar un nuevo trofeo como alfombra debajo de su escritorio, antes no la había visto, seguramente esa piel de mandril era nueva_

-veo que no has perdido el tiempo- _dijo ella con su tono de voz normal mientras el importante hombre volteaba a verla y casi de inmediato comprendía la razón de sus palabras_

-siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención esa piel, tal vez algún día me haga un saco con ella- _contesto satisfactoriamente mientras llenaba la ultima copa._

_Kikio hizo un gesto de desagrado, solo a alguien como a naraku se le ocurriría hacer un abrigo con una piel tan horrible, definitivamente no tenia buen gusto_

-sabias que tu novio estuvo a punto de que le cortara el cuello esta tarde?- _hablo Naraku con un tono divertido ocasionando una expresión de molestia en la cara de kikio mientras tomaba la copa que naraku le ofrecía_

-sabes que no debes hacerle daño, no si quieres que tu y yo sigamos teniendo…esta relación tan…especial…- _aclaro ella haciendo énfasis en su ultima palabra con una sonrisa confiada levantando su copa para brindar_

-lo se, por eso no le hice nada, pero tu conoces mi paciencia, y sabes que tiene un limite…si no me complace la gente puedo fácilmente deshacerme de ella- _explico naraku con un todo que irrito a kikio (quien trato de disimular con una sonrisa torcida) al tiempo que él chocaba su copa contra la de ella_

_Kikio dio un último trago a su bebida dejando la copa vacía sobre la fina mesa de cristal frente a ella y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin esperar antes la respuesta a su pregunta_

-de acuerdo…le daré el día libre a tu soldado una vez mas- _acepto naraku para volver a sentarse y observar el fuego nuevamente con esa expresión seria que lo caracterizaba_

_Kikio mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, sabia que naraku haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, podía tenerlo comiendo de su mano cuantas veces lo deseara, solo que sabia que tenia que convertirse en la esposa de inuyasha, y nadie, ni siquiera naraku lo impediría…_

-kikio…-_le llamo por ultima vez el dueño de un cabello negro ondulado, arreglado finamente, haciendo que la chica lo mirara de reojo antes de abrir las puertas_

-estas segura de que Inuyasha no se arrepentirá del matrimonio en el ultimo momento??- _pregunto el sin despegar sus ojos de la fina copa que aun sostenía con elegancia entre sus dedos_

_kikio no cambio su expresión, dio un paso hacia la puerta y tomando la manija contesto suavemente_

-no te preocupes…no lo hará …afortunadamente tengo las cartas a mi favor, así que nuestro trato sigue en pie…- _termino finalmente abandonando la habitación._

-kikio…en cuento se consuma esa boda me desharé de ti …al parecer sin nuestro trato ya no me serás de utilidad…-_susurro para si mismo naraku una vez que escucho las puertas cerrarse_

Fin del segundo capitulo

Shiii!! El segundo capitulo terminado!! n.n que les parecio?? Bueno este me salio mas largo que el otro o.oU, (de hecho creo que es el mas largo que eh hecho ..) (espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho nnUUUU) me gustaría mucho saber que opinan del fic y de este capitulo, creanme que al leer sus mensajes me animo mucho a seguir escribiendo (y trato de darme tantito tiempo por que la uni no me deja ;; ) pero me da mucha alegría recibir sus mensajes y saber que les agrada este fic!! nn

Ahora que pasara con los embrollos de este fic?? o.O, Chely dejara de meter en problemas a todas las parejas del anime y los dejara ser felices?? (espero que si!!! XDDD ) que pasara en el festival cuando nuestra pareja principal se encuentre en situaciones y con personas comprometedoras?? .. Ademas como influira Natsumi en la pareja San/Mir y sera el personaje misterioso la persona que todos piensan que es?? (ji,ji quien sabe .. ) y lo mas importante de todo...podra Chely mejorar el fic?? o.O Hasta el proximo capitulo!! n.n

Por cierto!! Que opinan de que dibuje a los personajes al estilo Bohemiere?? nn?? (sip esos dibujos mas o menos que hace la Chely n.nU) los dibujaria como en el fic y podrian familiarizarce mas con la historia y los personajes, que les parece?? nop?? nn?? bueno aun lo estoy pensando pero no se si a ustedes las parezca la idea o.o?

Aquí voy con los agradecimientos n.n :

Yami-kun: Muchas gracias por tu review!!, me sorprendio un poco cuando lo vi pero me dio mucho gusto y te agradezco mucho lo que dices del fic nn, espero que los demas capitulos tambien te gusten y descuida leere tus demás fics y te dare mi opinión sip?? n.n (yo pense que ya te habia dejado un review ..?)

Yashi-chan: Que alegria ver un review tuyo de nuevo!! nn, tu escribes maravilloso y para mi es un honor que te guste mi historia!! n.n, ojala algun dia llegue a escribir como tu pero mientras pasa eso espero que puedas decirme si voy mejorando tan siquiera un poquito n.nU, ji,ji te lo agradeceria mucho!!

Chidori-chan: Sobrinita preciosa!!!! nn, que linda, me encanto tu review!! Y no te preocupes aunque no hayas sido la primera tu mensaje fue muy especial para mi y te lo agradezco muchisimo!! ::abrazo de oso:: espero que tambien te haya gustado este capitulo y que si puedes tambien me des consejitos por que tu escribes muy lindo!! .

Heramana Sayo: Hermanita!!! nn no sabes cuanto te agradezco tu opinión por que aparte de que soy una gran admiradora de tu trabajo al escribir fics eres muy linda y siempre me apoyas a seguir ;; eres muy buena conmigo y por eso te agradezco mucho tu review (que se me hizo muy cortito de lo lindo que estaba ) y tus palabras que siempre me suben el animo!! n.n ::abrazo de oso:: hermanita también serias tan amable de darme consejitos sip?? n.n Arigatou!!! nn

Natsumi-san: ah! tu nick es igualito al nuevo personaje que entro en esta historia oo, pero no te preocupes en personalidad son muy diferentes por que tu eres muy linda y el personaje nop n.nU Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, prometo dejarte un review pronto (si FFN no se enoja de nuevo conmigo uuU) y por cierto me encanto tu historia!!! es preciosa!!! . por favor continuala realmente esta hermosa!!!!!!!!

Asumi-chan: Muchas gracias!! ji,ji te prometo actualizar n.nU y bueno mi msn esta en mi perfil de usuario con gusto puedes tomarlo y espero un dia encontrarte para platicar nn

Pauly-san: Hola!!! o sip soy yo!! nn como estas?? nn, gomen por no poder entrar muy seguido al foro pero siempre intento darme mis vueltesitas por ahí para ver que ahí de nuevo ji,ji n.n, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario de el fanfic y espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado n..n ( Por cierto muchisimas gracias por los hermosos avatares que me hiciste te lo agradezco mucho!!! nn ) aun trabajo en tu dibujillo!! n.n

Aiosami: Prima gracias por tu review!!! n-n me dio mucho gusto leerlo pero creo que te devo una disculpa n.nU, al parecer no especifique bien las cosas y pensaste que el recien llegado estaba en el mismo lugar que inu y kag, pero no es asi .., gomen!! ;; prometo fijarme mejor la proxima vez y no cometer estos errores ;;

naru-coral: Muchas gracias! espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tambien y perdon por la tardanza n.nU

Saiko katsuka: Gracias!! o ji,ji bueno…no es kouga n.n, es alguien mas, pero no te preocupes, poco a poco los miterios se iran revelando n.n

Ahioshi seikaya: Entonces has leido mas fics mios?? nn Muchas gracias!! nn, ji,ji sip, soy una aficionada al romance!!! . espero que tambien te haya gustado este cap n.n

Kagomen: Arigatou!! O verdad que la obra esta preciosa!! . solo que definitvamente le cambiare el final (el original es es muy triste ;; ) y no creo el jorobado aparezca n.nU (bueno podria ser…kikio!! o ji,ji era broma n.nU) muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado Muchas gracias!!!!! nn

Cerezakirara-chan: Arigatou por tu lindo review!!!! nn me alegro mucho de que te haya gusta do el fin (tu conoces paris, algun di me puedes llevar contigo sip?? ::ojos de borreguito:: ) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado esta 2da parte tambien n.n

Yuzuriha-chan: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! n-n espero que te haya gustado esta segunda parte y no te preocupes, en esta historia habra mucho mas de sango y miroku (ji,ji hasta inclui un personaje nuevo exclusivamente para esta parejita n.n) te cuidas!! n.n

Yamid-kun: No se si te siga dando problemas pero espero que puedas leer esta parte y que sea de tu agrado n.n, por cierto no te preocupes, ese y otros misterios se iran revelando poco a poco arigatou!! n.n

Ana-chan: Que bueno que te gusto la primera parte del fic, espero que tambien esta se guste!! gracias por el review!!

Muchas gracias a todos!!!!! En verdad les agradezco muchisimo su opinión!!!

**Próximo cap: "El inevitable cruce de nuestros caminos"**

Se cuidan muchooo!!!! n.n


	3. El inevitable cruce de nuestros caminos

_**Bohémiere**_

Como están??!! nn

Antes que nada les ofrezco una disculpa grandisima, me tarde mucho en publicar este capitulo y me disculpo mil veces, muchas gracias por su paciencia TT aunque este no quedo muy bueno prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer el que sigue mejor!! .

Espero que logren verce las paginas de los bocetos o.oU, aquí las pongo por si acaso (al comienzo de cada una solo agreguen: 

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y su paciencia al esperar este capitulo!!! TT Ahora que me eh tardado tanto en actualizar además de los bocetos me tome la libertad de hacer este capitulo mas largo también n.nUU espero que no se aburran mucho TT y que este capitulo también sea de su agrado

Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes a todos y cada una de las personas que me animan a continuar y que me dejan un mensaje, se los agradezco muchooo!!!!! nn

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, su dueña es Rumiro Takahashi, yo solo los manipulo un poquito .

El nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome.

_Bueno aqui los dejo con el fic, espero que este cap. les guste _

_Autora: Chely n.n_

Notas:

Algunos recuerdos ( pueden estar dentro de flash back ) : ----------------------------

_Cursiva_: es la redaccion, pensamientos y todo aquello que no diga el peronaje

Cambio de escena:

**2do. Capitulo: "El inevitable cruce de nuestros caminos" **

**------------------------**

_La humedad y el frió apremiantes parecían haber confabulado con la noche para hacerla aun mas escalofriante…debido a la presente niebla no podían distinguirse las figuras de el entorno con facilidad…la espesura y pesadez del ambiente no dejaban ver con claridad al pequeño que corría con desesperación por las calles de aquella oscura ciudad…el terror lo obligaba a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse guiar solo por el sonido de los pocos murmullos de personas que lo veían pasar…corriendo desesperado casi sin aire…aun así el no se detendría…correría hasta que ya no hubiera camino que recorrer y sus pesadillas al fin terminaran de atormentarlo…por que debía sufrir así??...el había sido buen niño…no había hecho daño alguno a la sociedad que ahora parecía castigarlo por un delito que jamás cometió…pero como explicarlo??...no había palabras…no había argumentos…solo camino que recorrer…lagrimas que derramar…y un cruel destino que esperar si su deseo de desaparecer no era cumplido…_

-mama!!!!!! ayúdame!!! en donde estas???!!!- _las palabras de el pequeño podían escucharse como lamentos…seguía corriendo y con el poco aire que aun quedaba en sus pulmones no se cansaba de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez…llamando al ser que lo había traído al mundo…tratando de ser escuchado por la única persona que lo había comprendido aun después de la desgracia que había caído en su pequeña persona apenas poco tiempo atrás…_

-…mama…por favor…-_al fin había detenido su apresurado andar, cayendo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, su largo cabello plateado cayo sobre sus hombros y cubrió suavemente su mirada para que los ojos de los curiosos no pudiesen ver sus lagrimas cayendo…era una triste imagen…dolorosa en verdad…los sollozos de aquella pequeña criatura parecían llegar a los corazones de todos quienes estaban a su alrededor en aquella noche, no podía verse su silueta con claridad pero la voz de el niño era un claro aviso de dolor y desesperación…sin embargo al tratar de acercarse notaron con horror como el pequeño no era normal de el todo. _

-dios mío…cariño has visto lo que el pequeño tiene en la cabeza??- _pregunto una dama finamente vestida mientras tomaba a su pequeña aun mas fuertemente de la mano_

-parecen ser…orejas…-_pronuncio incrédulamente el hombre a su lado mientras retrocedía unos pasos ordenándole a la mujer que hiciera lo mismo con la pequeña quien parecía curiosa al respecto_

-no te acerques hija…el no es normal…-_alerto la madre mientras detenía a la niña por los hombros impidiéndole seguir su camino _

-debe ser brujería…algún gitano le ah puesto alguna maldición…-_susurro con voz quebrada dominado por la preocupación y el miedo aquel hombre preparando a su familia para alejarse lo antes posible mientras algunos curiosos mas que no veían bien con claridad se acercaban cada vez mas al pequeño_

_Al sentir su presencia más cerca instintivamente las blancas y sensibles orejas del chico se movieron ahuyentando a todo aquel que se encontrara en los alrededores…dejándolo una vez mas solo…como siempre lo había estado…_

-por que??... por que todos me abandonan…??- _se preguntaba tristemente mientras mantenía su cabeza abajo sin atreverse a ver la realidad de soledad que lo acompañaba ahora…era extraño decirlo pero en realidad esa era su única compañía ahora…la soledad…_

-…tu…también me has dejado mama…también te has ido como todos…-_susurro dolorosamente mientras se tallaba los ojos tratando de detener las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar…pero como detenerlas?? el dolor era demasiado grande eh incontenible para su pequeño corazón…_

-…con que aquí estabas…-_la voz de la persona que había pronunciado estas palabras ocasiono que el terror invadiera nuevamente al pequeño quien sintió un fuerte escalofrió incontenible en su cuerpo obligándolo a tratar de escapar lo antes posible, pero su huida fue impedida por dos sujetos mas que bloquearon su camino acorralándolo en una esquina de la obscura y solitaria calle…_

-acaso tienes miedo??...pequeño no queremos hacerte daño…al contrario…no quieres reunirte con tu mami??- _el tono que este otro sujeto utilizaba era sarcástico y burlón, obviamente confiar en el era lo ultimo que quería hacer el pequeño pues a pesar de su corta edad no era nada confiado y estaba consiente de las crueles intenciones de estas personas…_

-tu mama te esta esperando ansiosa…no quieres ir a su lado??- _pronuncio otro de los hombres visiblemente mas ebrio que los dos anteriores pero aun consiente de sus palabras…solo un poco pues parecía que caería en cualquier momento debido al alcohol que comenzaba a tener fuertes efectos en su organismo_

-no es cierto…mi mama no estaría con ustedes…-_el pequeño se rehusaba a bajar la guardia, pero no podía dejar de preocuparlo el hecho de que estos hombres, al parecer gitanos pues su vestimenta eso indicaba, sabían de su mama…algo extraño sucedía…y no era nada bueno…_

-si saben donde esta mi mama…díganmelo…quiero ir con ella!!- _exclamo el niño valientemente mientras encaraba a los tres sujetos quienes solo rieron ante su imprudencia al levantar la voz y ordenar tal cosa_

-claro, te llevaremos…pero tienes que ser buen niño- _susurro uno de los hombres mientras se acercaba una vez mas a la pequeña figura que luchaba por controlar los escalofríos que estos gitanos le producían_

-espera…al parecer al fin ah llegado…-_uno de los hombres, el mas sobrio…hizo una señal y le ordeno que se detuviera pues una carroza estaba acercándose…era un sonido conocido para ellos al parecer…una carroza gitana…con una valiosa carga en su interior…_

-ya era hora…nos ha hecho esperar mucho…-_el segundo hombre cruzo los brazos en señal de desaprobación mientras venia finalmente la carroza estacionarse a unos metros de ellos y junto con el detenerse el sonido de sus ruedas contra el pavimento…otro sonido escalofriante se hacia presente hasta que unos segundos después seso_…

-al fin se ha callado, realmente es una mujer muy escandalosa…-_el cuarto de los integrantes, un hombre al parecer mas violento y desalmado que los demás salio de la parte de atrás de la carroza en donde el sonido de un grito se había escuchado segundos antes_

-esa voz…mama…-_el pequeño la había reconocido…era la voz de su madre la que se había escuchado…era ella, no podía equivocarse…pero que estaba haciendo ahí?? Por que estaba con ellos?? Y por que había gritado de esta manera para luego callar inmediatamente??!!_

-otra vez la has golpeado…??- _pregunto uno de los sujetos mientras miraba de reojo al pequeño quien mostró una mirada de sorpresa para cambiar drásticamente a una de furia incontenible, después de verlo continuo_- te he dicho que no seas tan impaciente, aun debemos llevarla con los demás para que nos sea de utilidad, es una fortuna que sea bonita, así no tendremos quejas-

-no pude evitarlo, la mujer no dejaba de gritar y repetir el nombre de "Inuyasha" una y otra vez- _explico molesto tomando un sorbo de vino que había sacado previamente de la carroza_

-puedo ser el primero??- _pregunto ansiosamente el sujeto mas ebrio ignorando el tema anterior y concentrándose en la mujer mientras se acercaba a los demás_

-pero tendrás que pagar como todos, solo así sacaremos provecho de ella y de este niño-

-ganaremos mucho dinero…y al fin podremos largarnos de esta asquerosa ciudad- _dijo orgulloso mientras una estruendosa carcajada salía de su boca para reunirse con las de sus compañeros quienes lo acompañaron sugiriendo brindar por el éxito obtenido_

_Mientras que la furia y el coraje incontenible de el pequeño ser aun seguía en aumento…como podían hablar de esa manera?? Como habían planeado eso utilizando a su madre para sus sucios la había golpeado ese sujeto…como se atrevían…todos esos gitanos eran unos miserables que no merecían compasión…lo sabia…desde aquella maldición siempre lo supo…esos eran sus verdaderos enemigos…los gitanos…_

-espero que no la hayas maltratado mucho…debemos mantenerla bella para que no la rechacen y poder cobrar mas monedas

-bueno…tal vez se me paso un poco la mano, pero que importa?, después de todo solo es una mujer y los hombres nos darán lo que les pidamos pues es atractiva- _hablo sin ningún cuidado en sus palabras_

-aun así no quiero correr riesgos- _el hombre después de pronunciar estas palabras quiso ver el estado de la mujer así que se dirigió hacia la carroza, al descubrir la suave cortina que separaba su interior de el exterior y dejándolo a la vista de el pequeño que con sus grandes ojos dorados pudo ver con horror la cruel imagen que se encontraba a solo pasos de el, el hombre también observo a la mujer pero no se inmuto…después de todo, era solo una mujer…_

-…no…mama…..NOOOOOOOO!!!!-

------------------------

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _el grito desesperado se escucho por toda la habitación mientras Inuyasha respiraba entrecortadamente y se tocaba la cabeza dándose cuenta de la situación…se encontraba en su cama, sudando intensamente, de nuevo tenia esa pesadilla…esa horrible pesadilla que nunca abandonaba su mente se hacia presente una vez mas para atorméntalo y recordarle una de las razones de por que odiaba a los gitanos…_

_Suavemente retiro la delgada sabana que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y abandono su lecho, hacia calor así que el solo dormía con un pantalón, no necesitaba nada mas, después de todo estaba solo en esa casa…no tenia familiares o amigos con quien compartirlo además de el hecho de que el disfrutaba y prefería la tranquilidad…siempre había estado acostumbrado a la soledad…_

_Decidió dar un paseo nocturno, en pocas horas amanecería y quería disfrutar de el poco tiempo de tranquilidad que quedaría en la ciudad antes de que el sonido de los tambores hiciera acto de presencia eh indicara el inicio de las festividades anuales. _

_Y a todo esto ¿Qué se celebraba? No le importaba, lo único que esperaba era que el día terminara pronto y volviera al trabajo que lo hacia distraerse y olvidarse por un momento de su pasado._

_Después de darse un baño se coloco una vestimenta ligera y salio de el edificio, al caminar por las calles aun antes de la presencia de el sol podía ver a la gente emocionada corriendo de un lugar a otro cargando flores, instrumentos musicales, canastas de comida etc…todo lo indispensable para realizar un festival tan respetable y famoso como lo era ese para la ciudad de Paris_

-todo esto es una perdida de tiempo…- _Inuyasha mostró nuevamente un semblante frió mientras seguía recorriendo las calles que eran adornadas con flores y listones de todos colores, ni aun así la alegría que la gente irradiaba lograba llegar al impenetrable corazón de aquel hombre apuesto…_

_Continuaba su camino sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor…estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos…desde que había conocido a esa mujer no podía apartarla de su mente…aunque por momentos parecía conseguirlo algo en el ambiente lo hacia recordar su suave sonrisa o su melodiosa voz…aun en la danza de una pequeña niña lograba ver el hermoso cuerpo de aquella gitana…como era posible que ella lograra controlar su mente de esa manera?? Ese deseo carnal que sentía…aquel deseo prohibido debía terminar!!, el sabia que no podía ni debía poner sus ojos en esa mujer, ella seria su perdición al igual que cualquier gitano…ya le habían hecho daño dos veces…no dejaría que una gitana lo hiciera pasar por otro sufrimiento…por mas hermosa y hechizante que fuera…_

-joven por favor acérquese, no quiere ver alguna joya?? Tengo una gran variedad y estoy segura de que a su dama le gustaría poseer alguna – _la voz de una vendedora lo trajo nuevamente al mundo real pero solo para mirarla de reojo con su característica frialdad y tratar de pasar de largo como era su costumbre…sin embargo algo lo hizo detenerse…_

-por favor no se vaya!, mire, tengo estos preciosos aretes de rubíes o que le parece este collar de esmeraldas??-_hablo animadamente mientras sostenía entre sus manos un hermoso collar de oro y esmeraldas_- también tengo…-_pero fue interrumpida cuando inuyasha se acerco a observar detenidamente el collar que la joven le había mostrado tomándolo entre sus manos_

-esmeraldas…- _en ese momento inuyasha recordó la figura de la joven, parecía increíble pero recordaba cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada rincón de su silueta y por supuesto cada componente de su vestimenta…recordaba sin duda alguna la tiara de esmeraldas que rodeaba su frente delicadamente…su traje era verde como la esmeralda…acaso estaría relacionado de otra manera con ella? Como saberlo?? probablemente solo le gustaba el color y las piedras…y…pero que demonios??!! por que se interesaba tanto en lo que esa mujer vistiera??!! Y por que la recordaba de esa manera?? Que acaso no podía solo olvidarla y sacarla de su mente??!_

-señor…disculpe pero va a llevar el collar??- _la voz impaciente pero tranquila de la joven se escucho haciendo reaccionar a inuyasha, lo hacia de nuevo…volvía a pensar en ella…y esa situación se volvía cada ve mas insoportable para el…_

-lo llevare…-_pronuncio casi como un susurro que fue escuchado por la feliz mujer que coloco la joya en una caja y se la entrego después de recibir la debida paga, inuyasha aun no comprendía el motivo de su compra…no sabia si a kikio le gustaban las esmeraldas o si le gustaba usar joyas…nunca le había visto una parecida…pero mas le preocupaba el hecho de no pensar en ella cuando la compro…_

_Había amanecido finalmente y el sonido de las campanas y los tambores se escucho por toda la ciudad alertando a inuyasha de la hora y de lo apremiante que era su regreso y preparación para el dichoso festival, estaba consiente de lo mucho que enojaba a su prometida el que fuera impuntual y la dejara esperando…aunque a fin de cuentas nunca había puesto demasiado interés en su reclamos…_

_Al llegar a su casa coloco la joya en uno de sus bolsillos y se preparo para presenciar una vez mas el espectáculo aburrido que presenciaba cada año…aunque esta vez estaría acompañado de kikio…desde que el gobernador Naraku habia tomado posesión tenia muchas concesiones con el y le era permitido pasar mas rato con su prometida…aun así no quería indagar mucho en el tema pues el tenia sus propios problemas y preocupaciones…y al parecer ahora se le presentaba uno mas…llegaría tarde a su cita con kikio…_

-Aome debemos irnos, el festival ya esta empezando y tienes que preparar tu acto!- _Sango quien estaba disfrazada con una capa ocultaba su belleza tras ella fingiendo ser una anciana común, pero eso no le impedía apresurar a su amiga pues había escuchado los sonidos característicos de tambores y campanas y sabia que no tenían mucho tiempo, mientras Aome no parecía muy ilusionada con la idea de irse_

-pero…ella al fin a despertado…quiero esta a su lado, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle…- _hablo la hermosa joven mientras trataba de explicar y de convencer a su amiga para que se quedaran un poco mas de tiempo…era indispensable para aome hablar con esa persona…_

-niña, ella ahora esta descansando…acaba de despertar pero estar tanto tiempo en su estado no es nada fácil y en estos momentos lo mejor seria no presionar…-_la anciana kaede llego y con su habitual calma apaciguo los deseos de la chica quien asintió finalmente ante sus palabras y comprendió que debía tener un poco mas de paciencia…muy pronto sus dudas serian aclaradas…_

-yo iré contigo al festival- _sin previo aviso kouga vestido como civil ya se encontraba al lado de la chica de cabello negro invitándola a subir al caballo blanco que se encargaría de trasportarlos hacia la ciudad, la sorpresa para aome no se hizo esperar y antes de tomar cualquier acción se dispuso a interrogar al chico _

-espera, son demasiadas preguntas Aome- _kouga no se sorprendió mucho del interrogatorio de su hermana, al contrario, podía imaginárselo pues todos conocían las consecuencias anteriores y de los acontecimientos desagradables que se daban cita siempre que kouga lograba acompañar a Aome a algún festival en una ciudad…_

-hermano por favor…tu sabes lo que ha sucedido siempre que te presentas conmigo a un festival…por favor esta vez déjame ir sola si? – _suplico la chica con voz dulce mientras su mirada mostraba un brillo de suplica imposible de resistir para el chico de azules ojos_

_Kouga se limito a soltar un gruñido de desaprobación pero finalmente accedió bajando del caballo blanco ocasionando que su "hermana" sonriera de alegría y diera un respiro de tranquilidad agradeciendo la decisión del chico con un calido beso en la mejilla, acción que tomo por sorpresa a kouga haciéndolo sonrojarse de sobremanera y verse en la necesidad de fingirse molesto eh insatisfecho y dar la media vuelta cruzando sus brazos _

-muy bien, ahora vamonos Aome, necesitas prepararte antes de la función- _explico sango tomando del brazo a su amiga y obligándola a subir a un ágil caballo negro para empezar su camino mientras la chica se despedía de las dos figuras que observaban su partida tranquilamente_

-anciana kaede…-_hablo el joven con voz tranquila una vez que dejo de ver la silueta de las chicas a lo lejos _– la dejo a cargo de todo… – _pronuncio finalmente mientras se preparaba y tomaba el mismo camino que las chicas dejando a una no tan sorprendida anciana kaede_

-…lo imaginaba…buena suerte Aome…la necesitaras…- _susurro tranquilamente mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia los demás gitanos_

_Mientras tanto una mujer impaciente esperaba a las afueras de una lujosa casa la llegada de la persona que debía acompañarla al evento social que empezaría en cualquier momento, finalmente lo vio llegar, espléndidamente vestido como siempre, no podía quejarse…aquel hombre era un excelente partido…además de clase poseía buen gusto, dinero y era apuesto, que mas podía pedir??...no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente…estaba segura de que el seria su esposo y nada cambiaria eso…nadie se interpondrá entre los dos…no lo permitiría…_

-llegas tarde Inuyasha…nuevamente…-_replico kikio con una mirada serena pero de notoria desaprobación mientras un despreocupado inuyasha quien caminaba lentamente llegaba finalmente a su lado y le otorgaba una mirada tranquila_

-dio un paseo matutino, nos vamos??- _pregunto el chico colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica quien solo lo observo complacida y se dejo llevar hacia la dirección de el festejo…ella estaba segura…hoy seria el día en que le pediría matrimonio finalmente…ese era el gran acontecimiento que había estado esperando y probablemente le obsequiaría algo para sellar su proposición…debía ser prudente y no desaprovecharlo…_

_Inuyasha caminaba al lado de kikio pero su mente seguía en otra parte…últimamente eran pocos los momentos en que sus pensamientos permanecían con el, parecían disfrutar el alejarlo de el mundo real y ocasionarle conflictos de identidad, realmente era tan grave?? No podía ser solo pasajero?? La maldición de aquella gitana comenzaba a colmar su paciencia pues el estar pensando tanto en ella lo hacia olvidar por momentos su propósito en la vida, eliminar a todos los gitanos…sin embargo…con la existencia de aquella chica como podía pensar en eso?? ella era todo lo que su mente ahora le presentaba…_

-Inuyasha…??- _kikio interrumpió sus pensamientos al pronunciar su nombre…ella no era tonta y pudo darse cuenta de el evidente cambio en la actitud de su prometido, lo supo desde el día en que entro a su cuarto y el se mostró indiferente…había algo muy extraño en el…tal vez era momento de presionar…no…ese no era el momento…debía ser prudente y paciente…después de que se casara con el podría pedirle cuentas claras…antes no…no podía arriesgarse…_

-sabes?? estoy contenta de que hayas venido conmigo…-_explico la chica mientras se acercaba aun mas al cuerpo del joven quien la miro nuevamente, tal vez era momento de darle aquel collar…pero…no se atrevía, había algo que se lo impedía…no era justo para kikio, al comprarlo no había pensado en ella…tomo fuertemente el collar en su mano por debajo de su bolsillo manteniéndolo oculto, realmente estaba en un dilema…quizás debía dárselo y olvidarse de esa gitana de una buena vez…después de todo dentro de poco seria su esposa y lo correcto era obsequiarle algo antes de el matrimonio…_

-kikio….hay algo que quisiera…-_inuyasha ya había detenido su camino pero no podía terminar su frase, aferraba mas aquel objeto brillante mientras sentía como algo le impedía concluir_

_Kikio por su parte estaba atenta, sabia que ese era el momento…no como ella lo esperaba pero ante todo era su momento y después de eso sabia que el no se podría retractar pues su palabra valía mucho para el y su orgullo además de su dignidad estarían de por medio así que solo debía esperar a que inuyasha terminara de hablar, pero por que tardaba tanto?? No era algo tan difícil de decir y el estar esperando era fastidioso para ella…solo debía decirlo y ya…_

-bueno yo…-_finalmente se decidió, apunto de sacar aquel objeto de su bolsillo se percato de un fuerte galope que se aproximaba hacia ellos con gran velocidad, se vio obligado a reaccionar rápidamente quitando a kikio de en medio y moviéndose de lugar cayendo bruscamente a un lado de la acera para dejar libre el camino a un caballo blanco que galopaba a toda velocidad sin prestar mucha atención al frente, parecía estar ocultando algo…_

-espera!!!! por que no te fijas por donde vas??!!! –_grito molesto inuyasha una vez de pie mientras alcanzaba al caballo y se colocaba en su camino reclamándole furioso al jinete quien detuvo al animal solo para mirar con aire de indiferencia al hombre que no dejaba de soltarle reclamos_

-ya fue suficiente!!! no tengo tiempo para tratar con gente vulgar como tu!!, tengo prisa así que quitate de mi camino!!- _exigió el chico de ojos azules y cabello negro mientras recibía miradas de desprecio por parte del joven de cabello plateado quien estaba ahora mas molesto al no haber recibido una disculpa_

-pero si tu fuiste el animal que cabalgaba sin mirar al frente!!!- _grito furioso inuyasha mientras seguía reclamándole al joven quien le devolvía la misma mirada de desprecio_

-no lo diré de nuevo…quitate del camino!!!!!- _exigió el joven mientras lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba se esfumaba con estas ultimas palabras_

-…no…- _respondió inuyasha mientras cruzaba los brazos y se disponía a permanecer en la misma posición hasta recibir una disculpa por parte del joven quien no se preocupo demasiado y con su caballo trato de mover a inuyasha a quien no le quedo mas remedio que hacer un rápido movimiento y con una agilidad sorprendente librar el contacto con el animal y caer a salvo lejos de el camino_

-espera!!!!- _inuyasha estaba a punto de correr para alcanzarlo pero escucho a kikio pronunciar su nombre desaprovatoriamente y conocía lo que eso significaba…que no lo perdonaría jamás si la dejaba sola en ese lugar_…

-_me las pagara…ese infeliz…- pensó para si mismo mientras seguía regresaba visiblemente molesto junto a una kikio desalucinada y fastidiada…por que su novio debía ser tan salvaje?? Era demasiado impulsivo y gracias a su actitud se había enfriado el momento de su petición de matrimonio…contuvo su molestia y disimulo una mirada tranquila para su prometido…pero la verdad es que ya no quería esperar mucho tiempo, cada minuto que pasaba sentía a inuyasha mas lejos y sabia que se iba a casar con el pero para eso debía asegurarlo y tenia que ser pronto…_

**-**Ya estoy lista…- _Aome tímidamente anuncio su presencia haciendo aun lado lentamente la cortina que separaba su vestidor con el resto de la tienda en donde se estaba preparando para su próxima presentación y dejo al descubierto su nueva apariencia y la nueva vestimenta que usaba. (ver boceto ) _

_Sango quedo asombrada, se veía muy linda y estaba segura de que arrasaría con todas las miradas de los presentes en cuanto la vieran en el escenario, tenia el presentimiento de que en esta ocasión la buena fortuna también estaría de su lado._

-estoy muy nerviosa sango…y si mi baile no le agrada al publico??- _pregunto la bella chica mientras volteaba ligeramente su rostro y en sus ojos una expresión de inseguridad se asomaba, sango comprendió la situación pero también sabia que no tenia por que temer, después de todo su espectáculo siempre terminaba siendo un éxito._

-no te preocupes, todo resultara bien, dejaras a todos sorprendidos como siempre lo haces- _hablo sango con tranquilidad mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica quien mosto una sonrisa de agradecimiento y con esto tomaba fuerzas_

-Muchas gracias Sango…- _susurro mientras abrazaba a su amiga quien le devolvió el abrazo dulcemente, así fue como ambas escucharon el llamado de Aome al escenario…era tiempo ya…_

-ya es hora Aome…baila como solo tu sabes hacerlo- _dijo una vez mas sango mientras se colocaba su disfraz y salía animadamente de la tienda, ahora debía fingir ser una anciana y pedir limosnas con el objetivo de vigilar la zona, al ser gitanos todos debían estar alertas siempre. _

_En ese momento choco suavemente con dos figuras que parecían estar demasiado pensativas para no fijarse muy bien en el camino, en realidad no se veían muy felices pero probablemente se debía a que tenían problemas o vidas muy ocupadas, aun así el era muy apuesto y sus ojos dorados eran de llamar la atención al igual que el cabello largo de la chica junto a el. Los dos tenían miradas pensativas pero frías de cierta manera…miradas completamente distintas a la de aquel soldado que había conocido en el bosque aquella ocasión…_

-lo volveré a ver?...no lo creo…será mejor que me olvide de eso- _ahí estaba de nuevo…pensando en el…como no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza??!! Librarse de los recuerdos de sus ojos…de su voz… basta!! No debo estar pensando en eso!!- se reprocho a si misma _

_El sonido de su mascota kirara se hizo presente cuando salio de su escondite y sorprendió a sango quien recordó su trabajo así que le pidió a kirara que hiciera lo de siempre con su juguete, una curiosa pelotita que al jugar con ella kirara se veía tan encantadora que las personas dejaban monedas a los pies de sango, no podía quejarse, era una manera fácil de ganar dinero y kirara se divertía en el proceso._

-ja,ja,ja,ja Miroku eres siempre tan encantador!!- _la voz risueña y coqueta de la chica que pronuncio estas palabras se encontraba muy cerca de sango, pero no estaba sola, a su lado un joven apuesto de azul mirar también reía felizmente mientras seguía sosteniendo su brazo y le lanzaba coquetas miradas a su acompañante. Sango levanto un poco la mirada sin dejarse en descubierto y vio con gran decepción como aquel hombre que reía junto a la chica era aquel soldado que había conocido en el bosque…se veía tan feliz con ella… sango se sintió terriblemente mal y sin saber por que un sentimiento de celos surgió en su interior…ella sintiendo celos de un soldado?? Eso era imposible!!...pero no en ese momento…en ese momento no existían los imposibles y cualquier posibilidad estaba abierta a investigación…y sango no necesitaba una investigación profunda para darse cuenta de los increíbles celos que sentía de ver a aquel soldado con esa mujer sonriendo tan felices mientras se aproximaba la pareja a donde ella se encontraba, en ese momento debió sacar sus dotes de artista para no ser reconocida ni descubierta pues seria su fin…_

-mira…que lindo gatito- _susurro la joven que acompañaba al guapo soldado mientras se agachaba para admirar mas de cerca al animal que también era observado por miroku con una mirada de curiosidad…había algo en aquella criatura_…

-yo te recuerdo…nos hemos visto antes cierto??…-_pregunto miroku a la criatura con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba al animalito que ronroneaba y se dejaba consentir por el _

-disculpe anciana…este animal es su…-_pero Miroku no pudo terminar su frase al darse cuenta que la anciana había desaparecido…realmente era misteriosa…pero definitivamente había reconocido a la criatura…era la acompañante de esa chica…la chica que había atrapado su corazón en el bosque…aquella misteriosa gitana que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver de nuevo…_

-Miroku??...nos vamos??- _pregunto impaciente la joven que lo acompañaba sacándolo de sus pensamientos y poniéndolo en marcha para continuar con su camino dejando atrás a kirara quien después fue testigo del regreso de su ama, quien ahora ocultaba aun mas su mirada tras aquella capa…que estaría pensando?? estaría triste?? enojada?? quizás celosa??..._

-…soy una tonta…después de todo como pude creer en sus palabras??...-_se agacho acariciando a kirara en sus brazos quien solo sintió pequeñas gotas que mojaban su lomo indicándole que su dueña lloraba…_

-…su nombre es…Miroku…-_susurro una vez mas suavemente mientras se tocaba el pecho y daba un suspiro tratando de quitarse la imagen de aquel apuesto soldado de su mente, por que le era tan difícil hacerlo?? Sin darse cuenta aquel hombre había dejado una huella demasiado importante en su corazón para olvidarlo fácilmente…acaso sango había sentido celos?? eso no podía ser…ella no podía estar…enamorada de el…eso nunca…era un derecho que aun no le era permitido…_

_…aunque…quien podía obligarla a no sentir??...después de todo no se le puede ordenar al corazón…_

_Mientras sango seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos no se percato de que era cuidadosamente observada…aquella figura sin revelar su identidad había observado todo desde otra esquina y al no ser engañada con el disfraz de sango pudo ver claramente las expresiones de su rostro…acaso había dolor en ellos??...tal vez celos??...pero eso solo podía significar una cosa…ese sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer dentro de la bella chica de cabellos cafés podía ser el arma que había estado esperando para por fin hacerle pagar…y lo aprovecharía muy bien…_

-aun es muy pronto pero…esta vez Sango…te arrebatare el sentimiento mas precioso que nazca de tu corazón…solo debo tener paciencia…y muy pronto ese hombre…será mío…- _finalmente la figura desapareció en la oscuridad junto a un singular sonido de cadenas …_

-Aquí inuyasha, me agrada este lugar- _indico kikio mientras señalaba una de las gradas y se ponía cómoda haciendo inuyasha lo mismo por su parte sentándose a un lado de ella. A el no le agradaba mucho ese sitio pues tenían el escenario muy de cerca y obviamente quien estuviera en la tarima principal los vería a ellos en primer plano, y esa idea no le animaba mucho…_

-no se que de interesante le encuentras a estas reuniones sociales- _replico fastidiado cruzando sus brazos esperando una respuesta de su prometida _

-…- _Kikio no encontró contestación adecuada a la pregunta de su novio…después de todo no podía decirle que lo había traído como una excusa al festival para que por fin se decidiera a pedirle matrimonio, al no saber que decir kikio trato de cambiar el tema…_

-eh escuchado rumores de que la gitana que bailara es bonita- _kikio pronuncio esto ultimo con un tenue pero perseptible tono de irritacion,su frase alarmo a inuyasha, la singular palabra que habia utilizado…"Gitana" desperto sus sentidos justo antes de que el anunciador finalmente comenzara con el espectáculo y_

_sus ojos se enfocaran en el escenario...el ultimo lugar que visitarian antes de quedar prentados de la bella silueta que apareceria ante ellos en pocos instantes..._

-Con ustedes estimados ciudadanos de Paris...en esta tarde de festejos, alegria y jubilo, nos orgullese presentar a una reconocida danzante que ah viajado desde lejos para encantarnos con su hermosa presencia y singular ustedes...Esmeralda!!!!-

_En ese momento una musica exquisita comenzo a escucharse... Una hermosa figura salio entonces con sutileza y elegancia danzando y jugando sensualmente con una espada y un collar de cuentas como instrumentos de baile de entre serpentinas y velos de satin deleitando a primera vista los ojos de los presentes con su increible belleza...cabello negro como la noche...ojos cafes obscuros y misteriosos...piel suave y tersa ademas de labios y figura provocativos de sobremanera..._  
_...toda ella era una belleza a los ojos de cualquiera_...

_Kikio observo fríamente la mirada inmóvil y sorprendida de su novio, observaba a aquella gitana sorprendido, encantado y hechizado pero al parecer no solo por su belleza…había algo mas…algo aun mas profundo y misterioso que no alcanzaba a comprender mas sin embargo le llenaba de un sentimiento molesto de desconfianza, debía hacer algo para apartar la atención de su prometido hacia esa mujer….el era suyo y no podía venir una gitana a quitárselo cuando lo único que esperaba era la propuesta definitiva por parte de el que la convertiría en su esposa finalmente…_

_Pero…aun así…no se suponía que inuyasha debía verla con odio??...y no con fascinación…??_

_Inuyasha aun no podía apartar la mirada de aquella gitana, jamás creyó que alguien pudiera causar tal conmoción a sus sentidos, con solo verla aparecer en el escenario sintió como una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorría sus nervios obligándolo a no despegar su vista de ella y observar con cuidado cada movimiento sensual de su parte…ella aun no se percataba de su presencia pues la concentración y pasión que mostraba en esos momentos de dedicación hacia su danza eran sorprendentes…realmente era un espectáculo maravilloso que invitaba a lo prohibido…si…ella era sin duda una prohibición, pero acaso un deseo??...cuanto tiempo mas?? Cuanto mas debía seguir fingiendo que aquel contacto con su piel no había quemado la suya??...cuanto tiempo mas debía fingir que sus ojos cafés no ocasionaban ningún temor o fantasía dentro de el??...o que con el simple sonido de su melodiosa voz lo hacia estremecer al punto de perder el control y salir de la realidad…??_

_Kikio no podía soportarlo mas, su novio miraba a aquella mujer de una manera que jamás imagino…desde que lo conoció el había jurado odiar a todo gitano sobre la tierra y no descansar hasta apresarlos a todos…por que el cambio de actitud tan brusco??, ya le había pedido a inuyasha que se marcharan en 2 ocasiones pero el simplemente no parecía escuchar sus palabras, parecía estar en otro mundo, en otra realidad…sin embargo ella lo traería de regreso aunque tuviera que hacer lo que fuera…decidió hacerlo, besaría a inuyasha en ese mismo lugar sin importarle nada…al parecer esa era la única manera que llegaba a su mente para que el apartara sus ojos de esa mujer y los posara en ella…_

_Estaba acercándose peligrosamente al apuesto soldado de dorado mirar cuando fue interrumpida abruptamente por el sorpresivo paro de la música, Aome dejo de bailar al no escuchar sonido y volteo a su alrededor buscando alguna respuesta a tan sorpresiva interrupción…_

_De pronto la hermosa joven compartía el escenario con el animador de el festival quien venia acompañado de un chico apuesto vestido fina y elegantemente…_

-Damas y caballeros, el hijo de el gobernador nos ah anunciado su regreso, es una gran alegría para nosotros comunicarles que al fin a regresado a esta ciudad para contraer matrimonio!!- _el hombre hablo con singular alegría y para sorpresa de Aome todos los presentes aplaudieron al joven quien se acerco a la chica con extraña familiaridad_

-ciudadanos de Paris…eh decidido regresar solo con un propósito…el cual es contraer matrimonio con la mujer que fue descrita para mi futuro desde tiempo atrás…y con la cual veo la diosa de la belleza ah sido extraordinariamente benévola…- _el chico se acerco a la joven gitana con voz dulce y pronunciando esas palabras le dedico una suave sonrisa y beso sus manos tiernamente sorprendiendo y sonrojando a aome visiblemente quien aun no entendía la situación…_

_Inuyasha al ver esta acción sintió una furia incontenible como un choque eléctrico y una vena de frustración comenzó a tomar forma en su frente. Pero que se creía ese sujeto??...acaso era algo suyo??...esa gitana se casaría con ese individuo??!!! Por que razón ese hecho le molestaba tanto??!! No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que llegaba a importarle esa mujer que al ver como ese sujeto despreciable besaba sus manos casi le hacia perder el control que le quedaba subir al escenario y golpearlo hasta cansarse??_

-Inuyasha que pasa contigo??- _kikio ahora estaba mucho mas confundida pero a la vez temerosa de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, podía verlo, ella era observadora y notaba un brillo especial en los ojos de su novio quien al parecer en esos momentos no notaba su existencia y se concentraba en lanzar rayos de desprecio al sujeto que había pedido la mano de aquella gitana sorprendiendo a todos los presentes_

-…Aome soy yo, Houyo, acaso…no me recuerdas??- _pregunto el joven apuesto de cabellos cafés y mirada tranquila mientras seguía sosteniendo sus manos con dulzura_

-disculpa pero…yo no…-_Aome estaba muy nerviosa, nunca antes le habían pedido matrimonio de esa forma y en frente de tanta gente…además aun no recordaba a este joven y en contraste el parecía recordarla perfectamente…_

-Toma…eh traído esto para ti…- _delicadamente le mostró a la sorprendida chica un hermoso anillo que había estado guardando en su bolsillo hasta el día que pudiera entregárselo personalmente_- por favor…acepta ser mi esposa…- _acerco la brillante y resplandeciente joya a su mano con una ternura infinita mientras que Aome no sabia que hacer, estaba muy apenada y ya sabia cual era la respuesta pues acababa de conocerlo, o al menos eso creía ella…_

-Alto!!!- _se escucho la voz grave de un hombre interrumpiendo desde las gradas la formal petición _

-No puedes llegar y pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana sin pedir mi consentimiento primero!!!- _Un muy enfadado kouga llego finalmente pasando entre la multitud y subiendo al escenario siendo observado con curiosidad por el publico_

-kouga??!! Que haces aquí??!!- _Aome vio con molestia a su hermano mientras le lanzaba reclamos de que hubiera roto su promesa y se presentara bajo esas circunstancias en el festival_

-vine a protegerte, sabes que no me gusta dejarte sola…- _explico kouga mientras se colocaba entre ella y un tranquilo houyo que miraba la escena curioso_- que esperas para largarte?? Ella no se casara contigo…- _el tono de kouga era despectivo y con un toque de celos que no pudo pasar desapercibido por houyo o inuyasha quien por su parte recordaba a aquel hombre y estaba decidido a subir al escenario y acabar con los dos de una sola vez._

-Kouga…veo que tu carácter no ah cambiado en absoluto…- _el chico miro tranquilo al joven de ojos azules quien se sorprendió pues parecía conocerlo bien, aun así no le perdonaría el pedir la mano de su "hermana" así de fácil_

-no se quien eres…y por tu bien sera mejor que no te acerques a Aome…- _amenazo kouga intentando provocar al chico quien seguía inmutable. La situación parecía mas tensa a cada minuto y la gente lejos de otra cosa parecía divertida por la situación, tenían la ligera sospecha de que era parte de el festival y que esta obra pronto tendría un desenlace…al fin se sabría quien se quedaría con la doncella…_

-Kouga eres mi hermano…pero eso no te da derecho de interferir en mi vida…sabes bien que yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones- _Aome objeto un poco molesta mientras le reprochaba a kouga su actitud y notaba que era ignorada por el joven quien seguía concentrándose en provocar un pelea…como siempre lo conseguía…_

_Aome lanzo un suspiro de decepción y comprendió el rumbo que tomaría este festival…terminaría de la misma forma que todos los demás y a fin de cuentas tendrían que salir huyendo de nuevo…_

_Giro su cabeza un poco conectando su vista con los ojos dorados que la observaban fijamente, Aome quedo en estado de shok unos momentos al percatarse del ser que la miraba con recelo desde el centro de las gradas. Como no se había dado cuenta de su presencia antes??...cuando tiempo estuvo observándola??...lo había visto todo??...por que sentía esa sensación inexplicable en todo su cuerpo al verlo??...que era exactamente lo que el provocaba en ella??...eran demasiadas las preguntas que se formaban en su mente en esos momentos…sin embargo sabia que ya no podía moverse, los ojos dorados de el la hechizaban y ahora que los dos intercambiaban miradas parecía crearse una conexión aun mas fuerte…_

_Kikio lo observo todo pero ya no estaría dispuesta a pasar desapercibida, tomando finalmente la decisión y sin previo aviso tomo el rostro de inuyasha y lo acerco al suyo sorprendiéndolo, inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo pudo escuchar las palabras de kikio dichas con un toque de sensualidad: "tu me perteneces a mi…Inuyasha…" _

_En ese momento sintió como su labios eran poseídos por los de la joven de cabello largo quien lo había tomado por sorpresa y ahora lo besaba apasionadamente colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de inuyasha atrayéndolo_

-kikio…que haces??- _inuyasha en instantes rompió el beso separándose de ella y aun sin saber muy bien como reaccionar tomo a kikio de los hombros dándole una mirada desaprobatoria_

-al parecer se ah ido… – _kikio sorprendió a inuyasha con estas palabras al ver como la joven ignorando su reproche miraba el escenario ahora vació, ya no se encontraba aquella gitana, al fin había conseguido apartar sus miradas y pudo darse el gusto de degustar los suaves labios de su novio…sin embargo sabia que inuyasha jamás había roto un beso suyo y el hecho de que ahora fuera la primera vez no le indicaba que fuera buena señal…_

-…- _Inuyasha no pudo decir nada, veía el escenario y recordaba la silueta de la joven gitana que lo había mirado con esos ojos misteriosos y profundos…quería buscarla…necesitaba hablar con ella…y no pospondría ese encuentro…si el destino había logrado que la viera en ese festival entonces debía terminar de hablar con ella y arrestarla finalmente acabando con sus pensamientos prohibidos de una vez…_

-kikio espera aquí- _ordeno inuyasha mientras se alejaba dejando a la chica sorprendida pero imposibilitada para seguirlo_

_Mientras tanto la bella chica de cabello negro corría por las calles sin rumbo…aquella imagen le provoco un impacto que no esperaba…simplemente al ver como esa chica besaba al soldado que no abandonaba su mente había hecho que su cuerpo perdiera estabilidad y estuviera a punto de caer…era la primera vez que sentía esto…_

_-era el!!...aquel soldado…pero por que ella lo besaba??!!- se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas, se detuvo…al fin lo había comprendido…aunque le dolía demasiado no podía evitar la verdad…_

_-…ella debe ser su novia…claro…como no lo imagine??...-las dolorosas palabras finalmente dejaron escapar el liquido guardado celosamente en sus ojos para revelar que su tristeza era muy grande, después de todo parecía haberse ilusionado con aquel soldado…había sido muy ingenua al creer que alguna vez un soldado como el podía haber puesto sus ojos en ella…_

_-seria imposible…el es un soldado…y yo solo una gitana…seguramente solo espera el momento para llevarme presa…-Aome estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos para notar que ahora se encontraba en un oscuro callejón, como había llegado a tal lugar? debía regresar pronto, dio media vuelta mas sin embargo su camino fue bruscamente interrumpido por dos sujetos que le impidieron el paso asombrados por su belleza_

-a donde te diriges bella gitana??…por que no quedas un rato y bailas para nosotros??...- _fue la proposición de aquel sujeto quien solo duro de pie unos minutos antes de ser golpeado por la chica en cuestión de segundos y caer inconsciente mientras el otro al ver la acción de la joven saco un cuchillo de su vestimenta y amenazo a Aome, no pudo hacer mucho pues en instantes su cuerpo cayo inconsciente aun lado de su amigo mientras una figura aparecía detrás de este y se acercaba a la chica misteriosamente…_

-En que estabas pensando kouga??!!!- _los reclamos de sango no se hicieron esperar al ver como la chica no aparecía aun después de terminado el evento _

_El joven no podía negar que la preocupación lo consumía por dentro, pero Aome seguramente estaría muy molesta con el y no podía arriesgarse a tener otro conflicto, ella se molestaría aun mas si el la buscaba después de todo lo ocurrido_…

-no pude evitarlo!! me preocupa mi hermana…- _como explicarle a sango que en realidad estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y que mas que protección eran celos lo que lo impulsaba a tomar esas decisiones y perder el control cuando veía a un chico acercarse a ella??_

_Sango suspiro, sabia que kouga era muy impulsivo y aunque el tratara de negarlo la hermandad no era lo que lo motivaba a comportarse de esa manera tan celosa y posesiva con su hermana, aun así no quería sacar sus propias conclusiones y ahora debía preocuparse mas por esperar a su amiga y aclarar su mente de las dudas y confusión que reinaban en ella en ese momento…_

-Además…ese impertinente de houyo o como se llame como se atrevía a proponerle matrimonio a mi hermana de esa forma?- _kouga no podía quedarse tranquilo sin saber por que ese sujeto los conocía y su actitud había sido tan familiar hacia su hermana _

-Houyo has dicho…??- _las palabras de el joven fueron escuchadas por la anciana kaede que se encontraba cerca, al parecer era un nombre reconocible para ella y a juzgar por su expresión había algo mas_…

-acaso ah regresado??...debemos prepararnos, pedirá la mano de tu hermana en cualquier momento- _dijo finalmente dejando sin palabras a sango y kouga quienes solo veían a la mujer retirarse animadamente…_

-….QUE?!...-_exclamaron sorprendidos al unísono después de reaccionar ante las palabras de kaede mientras corrían haciendo preguntas tras la anciana _

-Déjeme tranquila!!- _la voz de Aome se escucho fuertemente mientras tratando de ocultar su inseguridad se acercaba involuntariamente a la pared de concreto detrás de ella hasta topar con su superficie y no poder avanzar mas…se había terminado el camino…ya no había donde ocultarse…_

-…gitana…tu eres la única culpable de que ahora mi mente este en esta confusión y de que no pueda apartarte de mi cabeza…como puedes fingir de tal forma ante mi??!!! Se que eres como todos los de tu raza…lo único que quiero es que me quites este maldito hechizo que has puesto en mi para que deje de sentir esto…vamos hazlo!!!- _el hombre quien no era otro que aquel soldado de cabello plateado y ojos intensos la había encontrado finamente…y esta vez no la dejaría escapar fácilmente…_

_Una confundida Aome sentía incomprensión al oír sus palabras…realmente era cierto?? -por que me dice eso??...por que me mira así??...dios que no lo haga…no puedo evitar sentirme indefensa cuando siento su mirada…_

_Pero eso significaba que…el también sentía lo mismo??...no podía ser…el tenia novia…y ella…lo había besado…_

_Al recordarlo Aome bajo la cabeza tristemente…sabia lo mucho que le había afectado esa escena…pero no quería aceptarlo….estaba celosa…y desilusionada…mas al pensar que alguna vez el pudo tener un especial interés en ella…al parecer lo único que le interesaba a ese soldado era colocarle unas frías esposas alrededor de sus muñecas…_

_Inuyasha al ver como ella bajaba y ocultaba la mirada casi por impulso se acerco mas a ella, no pudo evitarlo…sentía deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos…por que?...no lo sabia…pero no podía perder la cabeza en esa situación…tenia que arrestarla…debía hacerlo…antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y ya no pudiera controlar sus impulsos y deseos…_

-…la ama mucho verdad?...- _la voz quebrada de la chica retumbo en las sensibles orejas ocultas de inuyasha quien detuvo su camino hacia ella al sorprenderse de sus palabras _

-que??-

-…ella lo beso…y al parecer a usted no le es indiferente…- _como podía decir estas palabras?? parecía estar hablando con otra persona pero no con el soldado que estaba dispuesto a llevarla a prisión…_

_Inuyasha comprendió al fin las palabras de la joven…pero seguía sin entender el tono que llevaban impresas… podía ser molestia?...celos??...acaso esa gitana estaría celosa??...seria posible??..._

-lo siento…se que el único interés que lo motiva es el de llevarme presa por lo mucho que odia a los de mi raza…es solo que…no se que sucede conmigo…desde que lo conocí no eh tenido un momento de claridad en mi cabeza y…no eh podido dejar de pensar en usted!!!!!!- _lo había dicho…Aome finalmente se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sintió avergonzada…estaba llorando y puso sus manos cubriendo su cara instintivamente…era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo y estaba conciente de ello…finalmente solo debía esperar la humillación de aquel soldado y el triste futuro que le esperaría en una cruel celda…_

_Inuyasha por su parte parecía estar fuera de si, cada palabra que la joven pronunciaba era como una estaca que le atravesaba el pecho…y al verla llorar….en verdad algo había hecho esta gitana para que sintiera esto que nunca antes había sentido…ni siquiera con kikio…esos deseos de abrazarla…de sentir su suave piel y aspirar mas de cerca su exquisito perfume…_

_-esto no puede ser!!! esta obsecion...este deseo carnal que siento...no debe ser!!! ella es mi enemiga maldicion!!!! debo odiarla!! no desearla!!!_- _pero acababa de decir?? acaso...la deseaba en verdad??...era solo deseo...una simple atraccion superficial??...o tal vez...algo mas... profundo...?_

-Maldicion!!! –_apretó los puños con fuerza estallando finalmente_- …tu eres la culpable de todo!!...si no hubieras aparecido en mi vida estaría tranquilo…por que me hechizaste??!!...por que??!!...estoy harto de ti!!...estoy harto de todos los de tu raza!!!- _grito aun mas fuerte tomando bruscamente a la chica de los brazos obligándolo a verlo a los ojos_

_Las palabras de Inuyasha trataban de ser hirientes…pero Aome alcanzaba a percibir que eran sinceras del todo…_

-me lastima…por favor suélteme…-_Aome en realidad no estaba del todo incomoda con la fuerte presión que generaba inuyasha en sus brazos…se sentía nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca…podía aspirar su fina colonia y su mirada era aun mas profunda y controversial que antes…cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de este soldado?_

_**-**Pero que es lo pasa conmigo!!!???-_ _se preguntaba una y otra vez el soldado portador de una hermosa cabellera plateada y ojos dorados cual ambar mientras sentia como gracias a ese brusco contacto con su piel un mar de emociones fluia por su ser tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su brusca anciedad repentina producto de un deseo prohibido y tal vez...letal..._

_-demonios….es hermosa…no puedo evitarlo, estos deseos que me consumen no me dejan tranquilo!!...esos ojos…ese rostro tan angelical…esos labios…-inuyasha esta extasiado, el delicado perfume de la joven estaba volviéndolo loco…no podía resistirse mas…ya era demasiado tarde…_

-odio sentir esto…pero odio aun mas que seas tu quien lo provoque en mi…-_las palabras de inuyasha fueron un susurro al viento que logro ser escuchado por la chica antes de ver como el se acercaba peligrosamente y con gran velocidad a su labios_

-qu…- _pero Aome no pudo terminar, sus palabras fueron cortadas abruptamente por un salvaje beso que ahora le era robado por el chico de cabello plateado…no era un sueño ni una posible fantasía…realmente sentía los suaves y tibios labios de aquel hombre tomando posesión de los suyos…reclamándolos… saciando un deseo prohibido que había estado celosamente guardado en su interior…_

_Aome por un momento intento reaccionar y apartarlo de ella…pero era inútil…las fuerzas la habían abandonado totalmente dejándola a merced de aquel hombre que en esos instantes besaba sus labios con una pasión y deseo incontenibles…_

_La cordura no tomo lugar en esos momentos cuando Aome sin saber por que se dejo llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones que el le proporcionaba con el simple contacto de sus labios…era una experiencia única…y finalmente cerrando sus ojos lentamente perdía la batalla con la razón respondiendo aun mas intensamente al contacto y con una dulzura indescriptible coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del atractivo soldado acariciando sus suaves y largos cabellos plateados mientras Inuyasha al sentir su delicada caricia la atrajo con mas fuerza por su cintura reclamando aun mas intimidad y con esta acción arrebataba un especial suspiro por parte de la joven…_

_Sabían que no hacían lo correcto…que estaba mal rendirse ante los pensamientos y deseos prohibidos que habían reclamado en su interior una unión mas profunda desde que sus ojos chocaron por primera vez y se creo esa conexión tan especial entre ambos…sin embargo no podían evitarlo….lo habían negado muchas veces…y ahora el cruce inevitable de sus caminos había hecho de este algo mas allá de un simple encuentro…_

_No había tiempo ni diferencias sociales en ese momento…solo los sentimientos encontrados y las sensaciones placenteras que comenzaban a hacerse mas intensas a cada momento…_

-Anciano Myoga, el festival ya va a culminar, por que no se reúne en la plaza para ver el espectáculo final??- _pregunto un joven desde la puerta de entrada del conocido bar "La perla" dirigiéndose al dueño de edad mayor que en ese momento limpiaba las mesas_

-necesito hacer algo antes, puedes adelantarte, iré después- _El anciano se dispuso a abrir las gavetas y colocar algunos tarros que había terminado de lavar, justo en ese momento sintió una presencia y al voltear a ver si era algún cliente siendo su sorpresa mayor al descubrir la identidad de la persona que había llegado_

-Inuyasha…en donde esta??- _pregunto con una serenidad y mirada fría pero al mismo tiempo mostrando elegancia, al hombre mayor que se encontraba sumamente sorprendido_

-…señor…- _Fue lo único que pudo contestar antes de dejar caer el tarro que sostenía en sus manos logrando que solo el sonido de vidrios rotos golpeando bruscamente contra el suelo se escuchara…_

**Fin del tercer capitulo**

Discúlpenme!!!!! TT Gomen!!!! ;; se que me tarde demasiado, y en verdad fue mucho TT pero es que a escuela estuvo muy pesada y muchos maestros dejaron mucha tarea y trabajos TT

Pero bueno, al fin pude terminar este capitulo (ya se me había borrado una vez ;; ) pero espero que les haya gustado!! , en lo personal a mi no me convenció mucho ..U siento que le faltaron muchas cosas . UU pero el próximo prometo hacerlo mejor!! o

Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes y su apoyo!!! nn este capitulo tambien salio un poco largo pero espero que no se hayan aburrido al leer nnUUUUUU

**DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU MINA-SAN!!!!! O**

Muchas gracias por apoyar este fic n.n y espero que los dibujos ( bocetos ) de los personajes de Inuyasha y Aome hayan sido de su agrado!!! próximamente los demás personajes!! o

Cuídense mucho!!! nn y recuerden, cualquier critica, comentario o duda será bien recibida!!!, sus comentarios son mi comida para tener fuerzas y seguir escribiendo!! o Arigatou!!

**Próximo capitulo:** **"Me es posible…amarte?"**

Sayonara!!!


	4. Me es posible amarte?

_**Bohémiere**_

**_Hola! n.n disculpenme por favor por la gran espera, lo siento mucho! ;.;_**

**_Les agradezco a todos infinitamente sus reviews y el que apoyen este fic, si alguien desea ver los boletos solo mandeme un corre electronico a este direccion: y con gusto se los mando en la primera oportunidad , lo bocetos disponibles son los de: Inuyasha, Aome, Sango, Natsumi y Miroku n.n_**

Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes a todos y cada una de las personas que me animan a continuar y que me dejan un mensaje, se los agradezco muchooo! n.n

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, su dueña es Rumiro Takahashi, yo solo los manipulo un poquito .

El nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome.

_Bueno aqui los dejo con el fic, espero que este cap. les guste _

_Autora: Chely n.n_

Notas:

Algunos recuerdos ( pueden estar dentro de flash back ) :

_Cursiva_: es la redaccion, pensamientos y todo aquello que no diga el personaje

Cambio de escena:

**4to. Capitulo: "Me es posible…amarte?" **

Anciana Kaede explíquenos de una vez que quiso decir con eso!- _Kouga se había puesto una vez mas en el camino de la anciana quien tranquilamente llevaba en sus manos un recipiente con agua y trataba de moverse para evitar el cuerpo de el corpulento joven, era la séptima vez que le pedía una explicación a sus anteriores palabras, kaede sabia que debía ser prudente al contar el relato completo pues podía sin darse cuenta revelar detalles que aun no deberían saberse…_

por favor…necesitamos que nos diga como es que usted conoce a ese joven y por que esta segura de que va a pedir la mano de Aome…- _Sango con su voz tranquila y la pronunciación que la caracterizaba estaba dispuesta a dejar tranquila a la anciana finalmente…pero debía hacer un ultimo intento por averiguar la verdad y llegar al fondo de el asunto…después de todo Aome era su amiga y le preocupaba que su destino ya estuviera escrito…y ella no estuviera enterada_…

_Los tres se detuvieron a escasos pasos de la carreta que llevaba aquella preciada carga…la anciana había cargado esa bebida específicamente para ella, ya estaría mas tranquila…_

_Finalmente la anciana estaba dispuesta a hablar…no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo mas, ya había pasado el tiempo y aunque pensaba que eso calmaría las cosas…ahora que el había regresado ya no podría detenerse el curso del destino…_

…esta bien…pero por ahora solo puedo decirles que Aome debe aceptar la mano de ese joven llamado houyo y casarse lo antes posible…o si no el futuro de nuestra comunidad será sumido en la oscuridad…-_explico finalmente_

pero que dice! eso no puede ser! mi hermana no va a casarse con ese tipo me escucha!- _una vez mas kouga hacia gala de su discreto tono hacia la mujer mayor lo que le hizo ganarse un golpe en la cabeza, no era su culpa después de todo el estaba enamorado y el saber que Aome seria forzada a casarse con ese sujeto hacia hervir su sangre y sacar a flote lo celoso y posesivo que podía llegar a ser…_

pero por que anciana kaede? por que Aome debe ser forzada de ese modo!- _sango no podía entender claramente la situación, su amiga iba a casarse y ella ni siquiera lo sabia, no estaba segura si conocía al futuro esposo o si ella sentía algo por el, ella estaba enamorada de aquel soldado que encontró en el bosque…_

lo siento, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, además ellos ya se conocían desde pequeños y estoy segura que se enamoraran de inmediato- _la anciana tranquilamente entro a la parte de atrás de la carroza removiendo la suave cortina dejando a los dos chicos con miles de preguntas en la cabeza, que podían hacer, no había muchas opciones al parecer…debían hablar con Aome cuanto antes…_

Kouga…tenemos que hablar con ella…Aome no puede casarse con alguien que no… - _pero sango al voltear se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola, como no lo imagino? Kouga seria el primero en pedirle explicaciones a la chica de cabello negro… dio un leve suspiro, no tenia otra razón mas que regresar al festival y ver si ella tenia la suerte de encontrar a su amiga primero…_

_La atmósfera era tensa…mas tensa de lo que podía imaginarse al ver como ese hombre de galante postura eh inquebrantable semblante de seriedad no dejaba de observar el lugar en busca de algo…_

señor…cuanto tiempo sin verlo…di…dígame, le sirvo algo?- _el anciano myouga nerviosamente se coloco frente a la barra y tomo un tarro nuevo de la fina vitrina de cristal cortado, espero una respuesta a su pregunta mientras trataba de recoger los vidrios que quedaban esparcidos en el suelo_

solo dime en donde esta Inuyasha…-_se limito al responder caminando lentamente y con mirada serena acercándose cada vez mas a la barra y ocasionando nerviosismo en el anciano ahora frente a el_

_Sabia que no podía escapar…además que le costaba decirle?...realmente el se atrevería a…no! Ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso!_

el…sigue en el servicio- _contesto inseguro mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de aquel imponente hombre de cabello plateado y finos ojos de dorado penetrante…_

ya veo…ahora háblame de el gobernador…- _el hombre solo camino lentamente y observando una de las sillas de madera de caoba decidió sentarse finalmente…al parecer todo indicaba que la platica seria larga…_

sírveme un wisky en las rocas- _pidió con la frialdad que le caracterizaba mientras se acomodaba galantemente la fina gabardina que llevaba puesta_

si señor…- _contesto el anciano conociendo perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación y preparando la bebida que le había sido solicitada_

_El aire en la atmósfera no era el suficiente para respirar en el momento que la chica de tiara brillante y el hombre de negro vestir separaron sus labios pidiendo el vital oxigeno…apenas separaron sus rostros Aome lentamente bajo la mirada…suponiendo lo que vendría a continuación…como pudo hacerlo? Como pudo corresponder a aquel beso robado de una manera tan pasional y con tanto sentimiento?...no lo sabia…y lo mas probable es que nunca tuviera conocimiento…solo había hecho lo que le pedía desesperadamente el corazón_…

…yo…-_la chica intento hablar, apenas si podía mover sus labios lo suficiente ara pronunciar una palabra…se encontraba tan confundida y al mismo tiempo sonrojada…tan apenada…ese había sido su primer beso…un beso que se grabaría no solo en su memoria…si no también en su alma…aunque se lo hubiera robado…el enemigo que debía odiar…_

_Inuyasha no parecía escuchar los intentos de la chica por hablar, mantenía la vista perdida mientras tomaba a la chica mas fuerte por los brazos y la cintura, podía sentir el frágil cuerpo de ella temblar ante aquel brusco pero sensual tacto…_

_Aome no podía pensar con claridad en ese momento…su cabeza era bloqueada por nubes de confusión que limitaban su visibilidad a la razón y ocasionaban que su fuerza se fuera con cada toque de aquel soldado…pero…por que era tan frágil cuando el estaba cerca o cuando el posaba sus ojos en ella?...no podía, no debía ser así!...sin embargo...se preguntaba si ahora con aquel beso finalmente…a ella le era posible amarle y si el…_

Inuyasha!- _una voz irritada a la distancia pudo escucharse al final de el callejón, unos pasos que retumbaban por todo el lugar podían sentirse mas fuertemente eh indicaban que se aproximaba, Inuyasha no pareció tomarle demasiada importancia, inclusive no apartaba su mirada de la joven que tenia enfrente quien por su parte al escuchar aquella voz un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo…se había puesto muy nerviosa, pues si alguien los veía juntos podía ocurrir un desastre…no sabia como salir de aquella situación…_

entonces…que significa esto?...-_finalmente la dueña de la inconfundible voz hizo acto de presencia al acercarse a la luz y dejar visible su silueta, sus ojos fríos y aparentemente sin expresión alguna eran interpretados con el simple tono de su voz….estaba molesta sin duda y no parecía ser poseedora de mucha paciencia pues seguía acercándose cada vez mas a la pareja mientras sus ojos se fijaban ahora en la chica de vestido verde…_

_Inuyasha aun no miraba a su novia, al parecer no quería apartar su vista de la joven que tenia prácticamente entre sus brazos…que sucedía con el? Acaso una mujer lo sabia manejar al grado de dejarlo sin conciencia y lograr que actuara de una manera inimaginable y por demás sin sentido?_

Inuyasha…exijo una explicación…quien esta gitana y por que estas tan cerca de ella?- _la voz de Kikio nuevamente retumbo en las orejas escondidas de el chico de cabello plateado trayéndolo al fin a la cruda realidad, pero que sucedía con el? No se reconocía a si mismo…el era un soldado…eso es lo que era…y así seria siempre…_

que?...que hace!- _Aome no comprendía por que en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo sujetado bruscamente ahora estaba contra la pared…podía sentir el frío en sus muñecas…acaso?...no! eso no podía ser cierto!_

ella…solo es una gitana mas…que pasara el resto de su vida en prisión…-_contesto el fríamente cerrando aquel objeto alrededor de sus frágiles muñecas…esposas de metal…ese era el regalo que el tenia para ella…_

…-_Kikio no parecía muy convencida de lo que su novio hablaba…serian sus palabras y acciones sinceras?...el siempre había odiado a los gitanos y nunca había tenido la confianza con ella de decirle por que…algo muy extraño había sucedido entre estos dos…y ella iba a averiguarlo…_

Espere! no puede llevarme a prisión!...deténgase me lastima…- _Aome no podía creer aun lo que aquel solado que minutos antes le había robado un apasionado beso ahora la tratara como una delincuente…o peor…las lagrimas amenazaban una vez mas en salir de sus ojos cafés, pero esta vez no dejaría ni una huella de debilidad…no…_

Que esta sucediendo aquí!- _Una figura masculina se acercaba a las tres personas que voltearon su mirada, dos de ellas reconociéndola al instante_

que quieres Miroku?...solo cumplo con mi deber- _comento Inuyasha fríamente y sin escrúpulos al tiempo que volteaba bruscamente a Aome y la dejaba a los ojos de Miroku quien pudo observarla detenidamente_

vaya…que gitana tan hermosa…podrías decirme tu nombre?- _el soldado de ojos celestes haciendo gala de su caballerosidad hizo una reverencia a la chica quien se sonrojo levemente, si hubiera tenido las manos libres de esposas le hubiera besado una como era su costumbre…era una lastima…_

…Aome…- _la chica le obsequio una agradecida sonrisa, sin saber muy bien por que le había dado su nombre…el inspiraba confianza al instante pero… quien era este soldado que había llegado?…el no parecía como los otros, la bondad podía notársele por encima de la piel_

que hermoso nombre…- _sonrió Miroku al ver la respuesta de la linda joven_

Déjate de tonterías Miroku, debo llevar a esta joven a prisión…-_Inuyasha pudo notar el sonrojo de la joven y se molesto visiblemente al ver que ella le sonreía y le daba a conocer su nombre, miro a su amigo con furia mientras proseguía a llevarla lejos de el hombre que había llegado_

ya veo…a pesar de tener el día libre nunca descansas de esto cierto?- _suspiro_- bien y puedo saber los cargos?_- pregunto Miroku a espaldas del joven de cabello plateado haciendo que con esta pregunta detuviera sus pasos _

_Sin embargo no hubo respuesta por algunos segundos y el silencio le otorgo a Miroku la respuesta que buscaba_

Inuyasha…no pensaras llevarla a prisión sin que haya cometido ningún crimen verdad?- _obviamente Miroku no lo dejaría llevarse a la chica tan fácilmente, el mejor que nadie sabia que a pesar de todo debía haber una razón por mínima que fuera para poder llevar a gitanos a prisión, aunque fuera estar solo en la ciudad debían estar pidiendo dinero, mendigando comida, molestando a algún ciudadano…etc…pero esta linda gitana no parecía haber cometido ninguno de estos actos_

_Kikio no había dicho palabra alguna desde que llego el amigo de su novio, nunca le había caído bien por alguna razón…tal vez el le llenaba la cabeza de ideas tontas a Inuyasha…aun así estaba segura que el no podría oponerse a los deseos de su novio…_

…los cargos son exhibicionismo en la vía publica y…robo…- _Inuyasha pronuncio esta ultima palabra apenas con sonido mientras caminaba una vez mas lejos de ellos, dejando a Aome perdida entre la nada con ese comentario que había terminado por hundirla en la desesperación_

robo! Inuyasha espera! Sabes muy bien que debes tener pruebas hacer tal acusación!- _Miroku se había exaltado finalmente…había algo que le indicaba que Inuyasha mentía, acaso se había vuelto loco! donde había quedado su sentido de la honestidad y la rectitud?acaso su odio era mas fuerte que todo!_

no es verdad! Yo nunca eh robado nada!- _la joven quien ahora forcejeaba mas que nunca con el soldado de dorado mirar había recuperado la cordura finalmente…no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero sobre todo no podia dejar que una mentira tan cruel dicha por el la hiciera pasar sus días en prisión…debía saberse la verdad…no tenían pruebas…ella era inocente!_

esta es la prueba…-

_Miroku escucho la voz de kikio y volteo sorprendido hacia ella…pudo ver que ella levantaba un objeto por donde se habían ido Inuyasha y la gitana y ahora lo mecía entre sus dedos con sutileza…un hermoso collar de esmeraldas que no podía pertenecer a alguien mas si no a la gitana que al ver el objeto nublo su vista…_

este collar no puede pertenecer a alguien mas que a esa gitana…se le acaba de caer de su vestimenta…- _pronuncio kikio mientras llevaba el collar a las manos de Miroku quien seguía sin entender la situación_

…no….no es verdad…yo nunca…diles! diles que yo nunca eh robado nada!...por favor…- _las suplicas de la joven de cabello negro parecían pasar desapercibidas por el soldado que la tenia aprisionada…por que se quedaba callado?...por que dejaba que la inculparan a ella?...por que!_

…- _Inuyasha avanzo y siguió su camino sin decir una sola palabra ignorando las objeciones y palabras de Aome y dejando a miroku con aquel objeto entre sus manos_…

al parecer esa gitana no es tan inocente como parece, no crees Miroku?- _las palabras de la chica de cabello negro no parecían ser escuchadas por el soldado que se encontraba a su lado_

_Miroku apretó el objeto brillante con su mano mientras miraba aparentemente tranquilo el lugar por donde se había ido su amigo…algo no estaba bien…Inuyasha no era el mismo…el no dejaría las cosas así…guardo el objeto y finalmente se retiro dejando a kikio pensativa y sola en el lugar_

por favor descansa…estas todavía muy débil...- _pedia suavemente la anciana kaede mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la bella mujer que se tocaba la cabeza dolorosamente_

tranquila, aquí estas a salvo con nosotros…- _reitero la mujer mayor tocando su hombro en ese momento cubierto con vestimentas gitanas_

que…que es lo que me sucedió?- _pregunto la mujer con un poco de dificultad y mirando a su alrededor_

…es una larga historia- _sonrió Kaede tratando de irse una vez terminada su labor pero fue detenida por la mujer que la miro con ojos suplicantes_

por favor…necesito escucharla…en realidad aun no recuerdo muy bien que sucede…hay demasiadas imágenes en mi mente…todas me confunden pero...no entiendo por que no veo nada claro…-

si escuchas esto…probablemente lo que recuerdes no sea muy agradable…- _contesto la anciana mirándola fijamente a los ojos esperando que desistiera de su idea por ahora_

…no importa…quiero saberlo…- _contesto ella con determinación_

…- _kaede dio un leve suspiro y se sentó a un lado de la mujer…le contaría toda la historia…no sabia que sucederia después…pero solo pondría el futuro en manos de el destino…_

Miroku!- _el chico pensativo de ojos celestes alcanzo a escuchar por encima del bullicio de la ciudad la voz de otro soldado que lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la calle _

que sucede?- _pregunto miroku con tono alto para que tambien sus palabras pudieran ser escuchadas por aquel soldado_

que haces ahí pensando! es que no sabes? hay prácticas de última hora de tiro en el cuartel, habrá inspección sorpresa y el gobernador Naraku estará ahí! te consejo que bajes de tu nube y te apresures o te darán un castigo_!- grito finalmente tratando de apresurar a Miroku quien parecía muy tranquilo sin saber los problemas que se ocasionarían para el si no se presentaba a tal inspección_

es verdad! lo había olvidado por completo!- _El soldado de ojos azules no espero mas y salio a toda velocidad, su amigo ya le llevaba gran ventaja así que acelero su carrera sin prestar mucha atención a lo demás, ni siquiera al camino, esquivo varios puestos y sin embargo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo mucho que había descuidado su paso pues sin poder evitarlo choco contra una anciana que iba pasando la calle_

_El choque fue inevitable, la anciana que había recibido el mayor golpe quedo en medio de la calle corriendo el riesgo de ser atropellada, solo que antes de poder actuar Miroku ya la había sacado del peligro tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola a un lugar seguro junto a las tiendas_

por favor discúlpeme, no fue mi intención dígame…se encuentra bien?- _Miroku se notaba visiblemente preocupado por la salud de la mujer mayor quien seguía sin moverse ni dejar ver su rostro algo que preocupo aun mas al soldado_

señora…esta bien?- _Miroku aun seguía sosteniendo a la anciana entre sus brazos, curiosamente algo llamo su atención, un sonido peculiar en la joroba de la anciana que no podía ser otra cosa que…_

…que?...no puede ser que tu…- _ahora si podía ver claramente al animal que se asomaba por debajo de la tunica de aquella mujer, era esa criatura…que había encontrado en el bosque junto a…_

si no me suelta lo golpeare aquí mismo…-_susurro nerviosamente la "anciana" dejando ver sus bellos ojos cafés por debajo de su túnica_

si…era inconfundible el tono de voz de aquella joven…era ella…al fin la había visto de nuevo…tenia tanto que decirle…debía decirle tantas cosas! Debía…-

disculpe soldado, este collar es suyo?- _la voz de una vendedora que miraba la escena sospechosamente interrumpió las miradas de los jóvenes haciendo que Sango escondiera su vista una vez mas por debajo de su vestimenta junto con Kirara_

como dice?- _pregunto Miroku saliendo de el trance y observando a la vendedora que se había dirigido a el_

disculpe pero…este collar que he visto que se ah caído de su traje es idéntico a uno que vendí hace poco a otro soldado, el parecía muy satisfecho con la compra que había realizado y me preguntaba si lo había mandado a usted para una devolución-

que dice? que un soldado le compro este collar?- _pregunto Miroku mientras miraba mas fijamente a la vendedora quien sujetaba el mismo collar que llevaba como evidencia de el supuesto robo que había cometido aquella gitana y que parecía se había caído de su vestido y ahora a el de su uniforme…podría ser posible que?..._

si así es, bueno, en ese momento no parecía estar en servicio pero como el es muy conocido por su eficiencia contra los gitanos…pues yo supuse que el…-

era un hombre alto…de mirada ambar y cabello plateado?- _pregunto Miroku interrumpiendo con inseguridad tomando el collar de las manos de la mujer sabiendo de antemano la repuesta…pero necesitaba estar seguro…no podía creer a su amigo capaz de un acto tan cruel y desagradable…_

si! el mismo, el me compro el collar que usted llevaba, pero dígame, por que lo lleva usted?- _la vendedora que se había distraído un momento ahora solo pudo ver la silueta de aquel soldado correr con mas velocidad llevando aun a la anciana entre sus brazos_

ja,ja,ja, supe que dejaste una nueva presa en la cárcel Inuyasha…y por lo que oído es una gitana muy hermosa…pero que no se suponía que era tu día libre?- _un soldado se dirigió a el soldado de dorado mirar que en ese momento tomaba un arma y sin decir o hacer algún gesto disparaba erradamente lanzando el disparo a metros de distancia lejos de el blanco_

veo que estas muy distraído el día de hoy…- _aquel soldado prefirió callar sus palabras, Inuyasha no estaba de muy buen humor…de hecho era la primera vez que erraba tanto en un tiro_

oigan, han visto a Miroku? – _pregunto un soldado algo lejano de los demás a dos de sus amigos quienes preparaban armas para la inspección_

yo no lo veo desde hace rato, pero conociéndolo seguramente ya fue a consolar a aquella bella gitana que acaba de ser apresada- explico el mas lejano al grupo

ja,ja, tu crees? Realmente Miroku es un juguetón con las mujeres, pero nunca toma a alguna enserio, aun así todas caen rendidas a sus pies- _hablo otro de ellos intentando sonar animado pero escondiendo un tono de envidia en sus palabras_

seguramente sucederá lo mismo con esta gitana, deberíamos ir a ver si es tan linda como dicen- _sugirió el mas alto de los tres_

debe serlo, según eh oído es Esmeralda, la gitana que bailo en el festival esta tarde- _aclaro uno de ellos_

hablas en serio! esa mujer es una hermosura!- _hablo muy emocionado otro de los soldados_

_Los tres hombres fueron cayados abruptamente por el sonido de tres disparos continuos que rozaban cada uno partes vitales de su cuerpo, poco después pudo verse al culpable de esto_

Inuyasha que te pasa! Acaso estas loco! Pudiste habernos matado!- _objeto uno de los soldados al ver la peligrosa cercanía de las balas, sin embargo Inuyasha ya no estaba ahí, después de mostrar una amenazadora mirada se había ido dejando caer al suelo el arma y quedando solo el sonido de la confusión entre los presentes_

alguien sabe que le pasa, a estado demasiado raro y mas agresivo que de costumbre últimamente- _pregunto un joven que había visto todo mientras solo recibía miradas de incomprensión y duda de los demás soldados_

seguramente esta enamorado ja,ja,ja,- _sugirió finalmente un soldado riendo tratando de calmar la tensión en el ambiente_

de su novia?...no lo creo…nunca había estado así y lleva mucho tiempo con ella…hay algo extraño aquí…- _respondió otro soldado tomando el arma de el suelo y colocándola en su lugar _

de lo que no hay duda es que tiene un muy buen oído…- _dijo finalmente otro hombre preparando su pistola para un tiro nuevo mientras sus compañeros asentían a sus palabras_

_El ambiente era tan frió en ese lugar…tal lúgubre y desagradable que podía leerse en las paredes las múltiples suplicas de personas que habían vivido torturas inimaginables poco antes de encontrar el triste destino final de la muerte…podía respirarse el olor a muerte en cualquier rincon…olor a sufrimiento y sangre que por todos lados era penetrante y llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de los sentidos ocasionando escalofríos en todo aquel que se atreviera a posar sus pies en tal lugar…_

_Aome se abrazo a si misma mientras sentía como una rata pasaba cerca de ella, estaba demasiado asustada y nerviosa, ya había oído hablar de aquel lugar…después de todo la mayoría de los gitanos tenían ese cruel destino si lograban ser atrapados…pero se sentía tan mal…tan vacía por dentro…el daño estaba hecho pero no solo a su libertad…también a su alma al saber que la persona que la había subido al cielo con aquel beso ahora la había hundido en lo mas profundo de la tierra en donde solo existía la tristeza y el dolor…el la había puesto ahí…la había traicionado y besado con el único objetivo de que bajara su guardia y lograr que ella no tuviera escapatoria…por que lo había hecho?...realmente su odio era tanto?...por que invento que ella había robado ese collar?...por que no había sido sincero?…por que ella no podía odiarlo?…por que no pudo desde un principio!_

todo esto es mi culpa…sigo siendo débil…- _susurro lentamente mientras levantaba su vista hacia la pequeña ventana que era su único contacto con el mundo exterior…una ventana mas pequeña que su cabeza pero que lograba dejar entrar los únicos rayos de sol que la unían a la realidad y le daban fuerzas para no caer en la locura y la desesperación…era débil pero tenia un limite…y tarde o temprano escaparía de esta situación…tenia que tener fe…siempre la había tenido…_

_Desde que llego a ese oscuro lugar Aome había sido el centro de atención de todos los presos y los soldados de la zona, desafortunadamente para ellos Aome había sido puesta en una celda individual antes del juicio y la sentencia…no podían tocarla al menos hasta que el sol se ocultara y solo los soldados mas ruines vigilaran las celdas…_

_Podía sentir las miradas…los ojos de todos en ella…era una angustia de no tener salida alguna y de cierta forma estar a su merced…se sentía desprotegida y mareada pues el penetrante olor a sangre empezaba a desestabilizar sus sentidos, sin embargo no quería dormir, era un riesgo muy grande y eso la colocaría en bandeja de plata para ellos, con esas miradas de lujuria y deseo en sus ojos…no!…no podía, tenia que seguir despierta por lo menos hasta que encontrara una solución a esto…si es que la encontraba…_

_Se apoyo en los barrotes de su celda tratando de ver al final de los oscuros pasillos alguna señal de luz o algo que le indicara que una salida estaba cerca…pero no lograba ver nada…solo sangre…huesos…ratas…nada de luz…nada de esperanza…en ese lugar no había nada…_

_-…mama…papa…díganme…que debo hacer…-_ _pensaba dentro de su mente dejando escapar finalmente una lagrima y cayendo de rodillas aun apoyada en los barrotes, una chica como ella, cuanto podría soportar algo así?...cuanto_…

me pregunto si…después de todo esto…me es posible amarte…Inuyasha…- _susurro observando la pequeña ventana una vez mas y tocaba sus labios que aun mantenian el fuego que aquel soldado habia dejado en ellos…_

pero que dice?...es decir que yo también era una gitana?...-_la mujer que ahora tenia en sus manos un recipiente con te humeante hacia varias preguntas una tras otra a la anciana kaede mientras estaba expectante y atenta a lo que parecía ser la historia de su vida…_

Izayoi…si no me dejas continuar nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche_...- la anciana suspiro mientras servia mas liquido en el recipiente de la mujer que era mas impaciente de lo que pensaba…aun no parecía recordar nada…realmente la historia aun no llegaba a la parte que la haría recordar todo su pasado…_

lo siento kaede…es que en verdad quiero recordar lo que sucedió…- _se disculpo la mujer mirando su te fijamente con una mirada de arrepentimiento- te prometo que ya no hablare, puedes continuar por favor?- pregunto finalmente_

aun estas muy delicada y…realmente no se si sea apropiado pero también se que no me dejaras ir si no te lo cuento ahora así que…prométeme que tomaras todo con calma- _le pidió kaede mirándola a los ojos pidiendo en ellos tranquilidad a lo que venia_

si…lo prometo…- _contesto firmemente ella sujetando mas fuerte su te_

_La mujer mayor comenzó de nuevo su historia, esta vez de manera mas clara esperando que ahora no hubiera dudas de lo anterior y que así recordara su vida antes de dejar de ser gitana_

Tu eras una gitana Izayoi…vivías con nosotros en un pueblo lejano cuando la armonía estaba presente en todos los rincones y los gitanos no eran tan perseguidos y odiados como lo son ahora…eras conocida como "Ámbar" y bailabas realmente esplendido, un día tuviste un encuentro con un soldado…su mirada te cautivo eh inmediatamente ambos se enamoraron perdidamente uno de el otro…desgraciadamente el tuvo que irse lejos y tu…estabas esperando un hijo suyo…-

_El sonido de el te derramándose en el suelo distrajo un momento a la anciana kaede…izayoi al fin comenzaba a recordar su romance con aquel soldado…y a su hijo…sin embargo se quedo callada con lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos pidiéndole a la anciana que continuara_…

Tu lo amabas demasiado así que decidiste seguir a su lado y criar a tu hijo junto a el…-

FLASH BACK

Se lo suplico anciana Kaede! déjeme ir a su lado!...lo amo…- _pedía la hermosa joven de cabellos negros largos y brillantes hacia la mujer mayor que solo la veía con comprensión_

pero Izayoi…el es un soldado…y tu eres una gitana…no podrían ser felices ya que son de mundos diferentes- _trataba de explicar la anciana a la mujer que no dejaba de llorar y se había en ese momento hincado ante ella pidiéndole una vez mas que la dejase ir con aquel hombre hacia un lugar aun desconocido_

Kaede…yo lo amo…y se que el me ama también…por favor! Se lo pido como amigas! Déjeme ir a su lado!- _Izayoi no pudo mas y estallo en un llanto que perturbo a la anciana kaede, le dolía el alma verla así y sabia que si no la dejaba ir ella viviría infeliz el resto de su vida…si era verdad que ese soldado la amaba ella seria feliz…solo podía dejar todo en manos de el destino…_

esta bien…pero por favor cuídate mucho…y se feliz…- _pidió con una sonrisa la anciana levantando el rostro ahora iluminado de la joven que se lanzo a sus brazos agradeciéndole _

así que te iras Izayoi?…- _una mujer de brillantes cabellos cafés había llegado al ver como su mejor amiga empacaba sus cosas para irse a un destino incierto, pregunto con inseguridad y temor…no sabia el destino que le esperaba a su amiga pero…se veía tan enamorada y feliz…_

así es Megumi…discúlpame pero, el ahora esta muy dentro de mi y se…que mi mayor deseo es estar junto el por siempre…envejecer a su lado y criar a nuestro hijo juntos…me perdonaras algún día?- _pregunto la mujer de largos cabellos con una sonrisa tímida a su amiga quien solo acertó a darle un tierno abrazo_

no hay nada que perdonar…solo quiero que seas feliz…así como yo cuando nazcan nuestros hijos- _hablo ella con felicidad mirando a su amiga a los ojos quien le dio una gran sonrisa y la abrazo de nuevo_

_Las dos sabían que serian muy felices, Megumi ahora era la mujer de el jefe de los gitanos y Izayoi se iría con un alto comandante de el ejercito que ahora podría ayudar a mas gitanos a no ser tan discriminados ni apresados sin razón_

estoy tan contenta Megumi, el es tan protector….cuando me abraza siento que me derretiré en sus brazos!- _hablaba entre risas su amiga mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas _

me alegro mucho por ti Izayoi, recuerda que aquí estaremos siempre que nos necesites, por favor nunca olvides eso de acuerdo?- _pidió su amiga mientras tomaba sus manos amablemente_

por supuesto…muchas gracias megumi…-_susurro la joven abrazando por ultima vez a su amiga antes de salir de la carroza juntas y ver el paisaje por ultima vez, poco despues comenzo su travesía por el camino despejado_

_Mientras caminaba se detuvo a unos metros y pudo ver a los gitanos que la despedían amistosamente con las manos arriba y su amiga le sonreía mientras era abrazada por detrás por un hombre alto de cabello negro igualmente con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro_

Megumi! Ya sabes como le llamaras a tu bebe!- _grito Izayoi desde lejos a su amiga quien sonrió dulcemente_

Aome! Se llamara Aome Higurashi, y tu Izayoi! como lo llamaras!- _pregunto con el mismo tono alto que pudo ser escuchado por su amiga quien solo acaricio su vientre con una sonrisa_

…Inuyasha…ese será tu nombre…-_susurro suavemente al viento_…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de eso no supimos de ti hasta un tiempo después….hasta ese día…- _suspiro la anciana kaede tomando un sorbo de su te y comenzando la parte mas difícil de la historia…_

Le digo que me suelte! tengo algo muy importante que hacer!- _Sango aun seguía forcejeando con Miroku, después de todo el tiempo el solo había corrido buscando un lugar seguro para dejarla ahí antes de irse, debía hablar con Inuyasha y sacar a esa pobre chica de la cárcel, debía apurarse o después de que se pudiera el sol seria demasiado tarde y ella…_

Oiga! Que no me esta escuchando!- _la paciencia de sango finalmente había llegado a su limite, además sentirse tan cerca de aquel soldado después de todo lo que había ocurrido sentía como si su corazón fuera a salirse de control con solo sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella_

Kirara? ayudame! que no ves que estoy en problemas!- _suplicaba sango mientras kirara la miraba confundida, la gatita era inteligente y parecía adivinar que realmente su ama se encontraba feliz en esa posición y que sus palabras deseaba que no fueran escuchadas…la confusión inclusive para ella era demasiada…_

aquí esta bien…escucha bella sango, necesito que…- _Miroku fue interrumpido bruscamente por un golpe que le propino la joven gitana una vez que la dejo con los pies en la tierra en un callejón…vació…_

espere…no ira a dejarme aquí sola verdad?...no se atreva a tocarme si esas son sus intenciones por que yo!…- _Miroku una vez repuesto de el golpe cayo a la joven con un dedo que puso suavemente sobre sus labios, en otra ocasión hubiera estado deseoso de escuchar su dulce voz aunque solo fueran reclamos, pero ahora no había tiempo, debía ir a hablar con aquel soldado terco y mentiroso para ayudar a la joven gitana_

disculpa sango…pero esto es importante, debo ir a hablar con un amigo pues una gitana como tu esta en grave peligro y si no intervengo rápido Aome pue…- _Miroku cayo de inmediato al ver como la mirada de la joven de cabellos cafés se nublo y rápidamente se ponía pálida, acaso…ellas dos se conocían?_

que...ha dicho? Que Aome esta en peligro!- _Sango ahora era quien pedía al soldado le explicara la situación, tenia un mal presentimiento…ella lo sabia…su amiga estaba en peligro…_

Bueno ella…esta en la cárcel…- _Miroku hablo con inseguridad, no había tiempo para sentimentalismos en ese momento pero al ver como sango dejaba escapar finas lagrimas le hizo sentir que su corazón se comprimía y lo invadía una explicable tristeza que lo llevo a abrazarla tiernamente mientras esta tenia los ojos cerrados_

veo que me tienes confianza al creerme lo que te he dicho…- _hablo tranquilamente miroku mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la bella gitana_

no es eso! Aome no le daria su nombre a algun soldado o extraño si no hubiera sido algo importante!- _hablaba Sango mientras aun no se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaba en ese momento…_

pero como se atreve! Déjeme ir! Tengo que ir por mi amiga!- _la joven sentía que no tenia fuerzas al notar que aquel soldado la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos con una ternura que nunca había sentido mas haya de su padre y su hermano…por que ella no podía simplemente apartarlo? Era una chica fuerte y podía hacerlo…pero…sus piernas no le respondían…era como si su cuerpo necesitara de esas acciones…como si no obedeciera las ordenes de la mente de la chica y solo hiciera las cosas a su conveniencia…todo indicaba que esto era lo conveniente en ese momento…_

_Miroku cerrando los ojos con suavidad aspiro el exquisito aroma de los cabellos de la chica y la miro finalmente a los ojos hipnotizándola al instante eh impidiéndole toda acción futura…_

_no…otra vez no!-_ _pensaba sango desesperadamente mientras el se acercaba mas a ella y no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, estaba harta de esa situación pero al parecer tenia que acostumbrarse pues con este soldado no podía ser ella misma ni gobernar en su cuerpo…el era quien tenia total control sobre ella…y eso la asustaba pues no comprendía aun por que…_

ahora que recuerdo…teníamos algo pendiente cierto?- _pregunto miroku casi en un susurro mientras amenazaba con mas cercania a los suaves y tentadores labios de la joven y sus ojos al igual que los de ella se cerraban suavemente_…

DING…DONG…DING…DONG…

_El reloj principal de la ciudad había intervenido justo en ese instante evitando suavemente aquel beso tan deseado trayendo a la realidad a Miroku, pero como podía pensar en eso en esos momentos cuando era tan tarde y en poco tiempo caería la noche!_

_Sango respiraba agitadamente, ella también se había dejado ir por sus instintos y deseos prohibidos olvidándose completamente de su amiga, como podía ser posible! Tenia que encontrarla de inmediato! _

debo irme sango, por favor escóndete bien si te encuentran a ti también…- _el soldado no pudo continuar al ver como la chica se preparaba para seguirlo, era una locura pero aquella mirada de determinación, no podía ignorarla…que hermosa se veía…_

yo iré con usted…-_hablo sango con decisión colocándose la túnica nuevamente_

pero…- _trato_ _de detenerla miroku no muy convencido aun…sin embargo la pregunta seria…podría detenerla?_

no intente detenerme…Aome es mi amiga y yo la ayudare…- _explico sango mientras se adelantaba a el y mientras pasaba a su lado dejaba ver claramente que solo llevaba un arete de rubi en una de sus orejas…se le habría caído el otro en el camino?...quien sabe…tal vez solo le gustaba usar uno…_

solo con una condición- _hablo Miroku adelantándose al paso de la chica y colocándose enfrente suyo nuevamente_

…que quiere?...-_pregunto sango un poco desconfiada mientras trataba de evitar su mirada_

háblame de tu por favor…- _pidió el tomando la mano de ella y besándola con dulzura ocasionando un sonrojo visible en la linda joven quien se apresuro a colocarse bien el disfraz y salir de la embarazosa situación lo antes posible_

ah! y mi nombre es Miroku!- _grito el con una sonrisa a la joven que ya sea había adelantado un poco dejándolo atrás _

lo siento señor…no están todos los soldados presentes…-_un hombre alto de uniforme se dirigió respetuosamente a la autoridad que en ese momento terminaba de hacer la inspección y se percataba que faltaban dos soldados en la lista que no se encontraban presentes_

ya veo…déme sus nombres- _pidió el gobernador mientras observaba fijamente a todos los soldados presentes y en fila esperando que ninguno moviera un solo músculo_

es el soldado recién condecorado "Inuyasha" y el soldado con meritos "Miroku" señor- _contesto el hombre observando como el gobernador después de saber los nombres se dirigía a sus oficinas_

por cierto…será mejor que le den clases mas extenuantes al soldado que hizo esos disparos tan alejados del blanco…- _termino finalmente mientras las puertas se cerraban tras de el_

si…señor-

_Inuyasha caminaba casi por costumbre a través de las calles solitarias…estaba por anochecer pero el solo caminaba sin rumbo…casi sin saberlo llego al bar "La perla" en donde trataría de calmar sus penas con algo de licor…después de todo no tenia nada de malo…el era libre de hacer lo que quisiera…_

_Entro al bar siendo recibido por Myouga con sorpresa y nerviosismo, inuyasha no se percato pues tenia la mente demasiado confundida y las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron las necesarias para pedirle un trago al viejo myouga quien acato sus ordenes y le sirvió del mejor vino_

déjame la botella myouga…-_pidió el chico de cabello plateado tomándola entre sus manos, el anciano no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que dejarlo con ella y ver como al pasar de los minutos la cordura del joven era cada vez menor y el alcohol empezaba a tomar control total de el_

hijo…por favor ya no tomes…ya estas muy ebrio…- _suplico el anciano siendo completamente ignorado por el joven quien siguió tomando el ultimo sorbo de la segunda botella y dejaba el vaso bruscamente sobre la mesa de madera_

no me importa…quiero olvidar…-_decía Inuyasha mientras pedía una botella mas en contra de las suplicas de myouga de que parara de beber…_

esa gitana…ah salido por fin de mi vida…tuve que arrestarla…debía hacerlo…- _las palabras de Inuyasha trataban de tener sentido para el anciano pero la verdad era que aquel soldado estaba cada vez mas ebrio y ahora no podría pensar con claridad_

_Mientras tanto afuera del lugar…_

Aquí es, sango por favor espera aquí afuera, debo hablar con el…es algo importante…-_hablo miroku a las afueras de el bar mientras que por una de las ventanas podía ver la figura de su amigo visiblemente pasado de copas con botellas de el mas caro vino sobre su mesa _

pero debemos ir por Aome, ella esta en peligro!- _pedía sango no entendiendo el por que tenían que esperar y hablar con ese hombre, que tenia que ver el? Por que era necesario!_

Sango…solo espera aquí de acuerdo?- _dijo una vez mas miroku y entro al bar…_

_Inuyasha lo vio llegar, súbitamente se levanto de su asiento y lo miro con desprecio, las palabras de aquellos soldados no podían salir de su mente "Miroku es un juguetón " "seguramente ya fue a consolar a aquella bella gitana que acaba de ser apresada" "todas caen rendidas a sus pies…"_

_Miroku observo la mirada de su amigo, una mirada que no entendía muy bien pero que seguramente era producto de los efectos del alcohol_

Inuyasha! Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho! hiciste que apresaran a una gitana inocente! debería darte vergüenza!- _Miroku se acerco a el pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Inuyasha lo tomo bruscamente del cuello y lo miro de una manera aun mas furiosa que antes…una mezcla de celos…coraje…envidia…_

que te pasa! suéltame Inuyasha!- _pedía Miroku recordando el estado de su amigo y de lo que podía ser capaz en ese estado…_

tu la defiendes…seguramente ya fuiste a consolarla verdad?- _susurro Inuyasha mientras cerraba el puño con fuerza y levantaba la vista hacia Miroku que no entendía de que estaba hablando_

Inuyasha retráctate! que no te das cuenta que ella es inocente!- _Miroku estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su amigo, si seguían así no iban a llegar a ninguna parte_

no! ella es una ladrona! ella es parte de los que odio y debe pagar como todos los de su clase!- _Inuyasha estaba más furioso que nunca y levantando a Miroku lo arrojo varios metros atrás haciendo que chocara contra la barra y derramara algunas bebidas_

…que es lo que te ah pasado?...sabes muy bien que ella no robo ese collar…o es que…acaso hablas de que robo otra cosa?...tal vez tu corazón amigo?- _Miroku hablo una vez mas repuesto y levantándose un poco dolido_

noooo! yo no siento nada por esa mujer! nada! entiendes!- _Inuyasha estaba ahora apoyado sobre la mesa la cual tiro finalmente después de las palabras de su amigo…cuanta verdad había en ellas? solo Inuyasha lo sabia…debía callarlo…debía hacerlo…_

no puedes negarlo…a pesar de lo que hiciste no puedes evitar que tus ojos reflejen el amor que tanto intentas ocultar…-_Miroku sabia que esa era la verdad…los ojos de Inuyasha no podían mentir como lo hacían sus palabras…_

callate…ya no quiero saber nada de esa mujer…ella es una gitana y eso no cambiara nunca…ella…-_se detuvo un momento y bajo la vista- esta en el lugar que debe estar…_

_Inuyasha pensó que con esto finalmente Miroku se marcharía pero no contaba con la acción que su amigo realizaría y solo pudo sentir como su cara era golpeada fuertemente arrojándolo al suelo bruscamente…_

…estas muy ebrio…hablaremos mañana Inuyasha…- _dijo Miroku finalmente estirando los dedos de su mano y abriendo la puerta de el bar dejando a Inuyasha sin movimiento tirado en el piso y tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido…aquel golpe que había recibido parecía querer hacerlo entrar en razón desesperadamente…pero…por que era tan terco? tan obstinado?...realmente no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas!_

muchacho…estas bien?- _preguntaba el anciano dueño del bar mientras lo levantaba con un poco de dificultad y pedía algo de ayuda para colocarlo en una silla nuevamente_

joven Inuyasha…esta muy tomado, nunca lo había visto así…que le sucede?- _preguntaba el hombre mayor mientras miraba al soldado con los ojos perdidos y al parecer con un cargo de conciencia sobre su cuerpo_

debo odiarlos Myouga…los gitanos son los únicos culpables de que mi vida sea tan miserable…ellos son los responsables que deben pagar...-_susurraba Inuyasha con palabras apenas escuchadas por el hombre mayor _

pero por que?...que te han hecho!- _myouga no podía estar mas angustiado de no saber que era lo que le había ocurrido a aquel soldado para que odiara de tal manera a los gitanos_

ellos….son los responsables de que yo tenga esta maldición sobre mi…y de que mi madre haya muerto…y la hayan…-_Inuyasha se detuvo, no podía decir mas, era demasiado su dolor y frustración como para seguir hablando…debía hacer algo…algo que lo hiciera olvidarse por unos momentos de todo…algo mas fuerte que el alcohol…_

_Myouga solo pudo ayudarlo a levantarse y ver como se iba por la puerta, tambaleándose, no sabia si podría encontrar el camino de regreso…sin embargo Inuyasha no escucharía razones…así había sido siempre…_

FLASH BACK

parecen ser…orejas…-_pronuncio incrédulamente el hombre a su lado mientras retrocedía unos pasos ordenándole a la mujer que hiciera lo mismo con la pequeña quien parecía curiosa al respecto_

no te acerques hija…el no es normal…-_alerto la madre mientras detenía a la niña por los hombros impidiéndole seguir su camino _

debe ser brujería…algún gitano le ah puesto alguna maldición…-_susurro con voz quebrada dominado por la preocupación y el miedo aquel hombre preparando a su familia para alejarse lo antes posible mientras algunos curiosos mas que no veían bien con claridad se acercaban cada vez mas al pequeño_

otra vez la has golpeado…?- _pregunto uno de los sujetos mientras miraba de reojo al pequeño quien mostró una mirada de sorpresa para cambiar drásticamente a una de furia incontenible, después de verlo continuo_- te he dicho que no seas tan impaciente, aun debemos llevarla con los demás para que nos sea de utilidad, es una fortuna que sea bonita, así no tendremos quejas-

no pude evitarlo, la mujer no dejaba de gritar y repetir el nombre de "Inuyasha" una y otra vez- _explico molesto tomando un sorbo de vino que había sacado previamente de la carroza_

puedo ser el primero?- _pregunto ansiosamente el sujeto mas ebrio ignorando el tema anterior y concentrándose en la mujer mientras se acercaba a los demás_

pero tendrás que pagar como todos, solo así sacaremos provecho de ella y de este niño-

ganaremos mucho dinero…y al fin podremos largarnos de esta asquerosa ciudad- _dijo orgulloso mientras una estruendosa carcajada salía de su boca para reunirse con las de sus compañeros quienes lo acompañaron sugiriendo brindar por el éxito obtenido_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

…madre…ellos te apartaron de mi lado y te hicieron sufrir…me dieron esta maldición y…ahora debo odiarlos…debo odiarlos a todos…esa gitana también pagara como todos ellos…como todos…-

_El dueño de cabello plateado seguia caminando con pasos inseguros por las calles obscuras ahora vacias solo alumbradas por la luz de la luna…_

anciana kaede por favor…no se detenga…continué la historia- _pedía con un hilo de voz la hermosa mujer que deseaba escuchar mas sobre su pasado, kaede había tomado una pausa mas larga para continuar la historia pero…ahora la continuaría…_

pasaron varios años…no supimos nada de ti hasta ese día…-_hablo kaede tranquilamente tomando un respiro de aire_

Esa noche fuimos victimas de un robo…nos descuidamos y cinco soldados ebrios nos atacaron despojándonos de vestimenta y una carroza…uno de ellos se quedo vigilándonos mientras los demás se iban en nuestra carroza, todos nos quedamos muy intranquilos pero sabíamos que era peligroso y arriesgado seguirlos, solo que la pequeña hija de Megumi que es demasiado impulsiva ignoro el peligro y aprovechando un momento de descuido se fue tras los ladrones seguida por kouga un niño que adoptamos y que se crió como su hermano mayor…-

_Kaede tomo un poco mas de su te y comprobó que se había enfriado…continuo momentos después…_

_El soldado que se había quedado a vigilarnos pudo darse cuenta de que los pequeños se habían ido y no quiso correr riesgos, pensó en dispararle a Aome quien ya se encontraba muy lejos pero su padre también aprovechando la distracción que había hecho su hija y kouga lo evito forcejeando con el…la lucha duro varios minutos y finalmente el hombre logro dispararle mortalmente al papa de la pequeña…_

_Izayoi bajo la mirada tristemente…no tenia idea que la historia apenas comenzaba…_

FLASH BACK

NOOOO! Por favor respondeme!- _Megumi se encontraba desesperada sobre el cuerpo de su amado…pero como podía suceder esto? apenas hace unas horas estaban todos tan tranquilos y ahora la tragedia parecía caer sobre ellos_

su esposo es una persona muy testaruda señora- _hablo el soldado mientras se acomodaba y limpiaba su uniforme que se había llenado de tierra_

…es usted…un miserable…-_susurro megumi mientras lo miraba con furia y un dolor indescriptible mientras seguía sosteniendo a su pequeño de unos meses de nacido_

que es esto?- _pregunto el sujeto mientras tomaba al niño de una manera muy brusca arrebatándolo de los brazos de su madre_

Souta! por favor déjelo!- _suplicaba megumi forcejeando con el nublada por las lagrimas_

me agradas mujer…me los llevare a ambos- _dijo el hombre finalmente mientras tomaba a la mujer y a su hijo y abandonaba el lugar amenazando a todos con una pistola por si pensaban seguirlo_

anciana kaede! tenemos que hacer algo!- _pedía uno de los gitanos al ver la situación, la anciana debía tomar acciones de prisa_

de acuerdo…ustedes quédense con el esposo de megumi y hagan lo que puedan para salvarlo, tu- _señalo a otro gitano_- sigue a aquel soldado que lleva a megumi y souta y ustedes vengan conmigo, iremos tras los niños- _ordeno finalmente_

FIN DEL FLASK BACK

Yo no supe que ocurrió después…Aome llego con nosotros pidiéndonos ayuda pues una mujer en nuestra carroza se encontraba gritando y cuando llegamos los hombres se asustaron y te dejaron inconsciente y herida…sin embargo gracias a Aome pudimos llegar a tiempo antes de que ellos…-_la anciana cayo un momento…no se atrevía a decir aquella palabra…además sabia que no era necesario…_

_Izayoi en ese momento pareció recordarlo todo con fuertes eh intensas descargas eléctricas que recorrieron su cuerpo y lentamente ordenaban sus recuerdos…todo antes era tan confuso y ahora parecía tan claro…doloroso pero claro…ahora lo había recordado todo…_

…Inuyasha…- _el susurro de la mujer fue percibido apenas por la anciana quien comprendió que al fin los recuerdos habían llegado a la mente de Izayoi…_

…asi es…ese era el nombre que no dejabas de repetir aun inconsciente…- _pronuncio kaede mientras se servia mas te en la taza_

quiere decir que…Inuyasha no estaba conmigo?...cuanto tiempo ah pasado! que sucedió con el!- _demasiadas preguntas aun se encontraban en la mente de la mujer quien no dejaba de llorar intensamente mientras que la anciana le pedía cordura_

tu hijo no estaba Izayoi…lo único que encontramos fue la carroza y nuestras partencias…tu entraste en coma desde ese momento y Aome se hizo cargo de ti…ella te ah cuidado desde que te encontramos con la esperanza de que algún día abrieras los ojos y le contaras mas sobre los soldados que intentaron abusar de ti y de la relación que tenían con el soldado que se llevo a su madre y su hermano…Aome siempre ah tenido fe en que tu podrías saber en donde encontrarlos…que tal vez escuchaste alguna pista o algo…-

_La mujer limpio sus lagrimas lentamente…aunque la pequeña había hecho mucho por ella y se sentía eternamente agradecida… ella no podría corresponder a su favor pues no sabia del paradero de su familia…así como ella tampoco sabia donde se encontraba su único hijo…_

Ahora que recuerdo…Inuyasha desde pequeño ah tenido esa maldición- _recordó Izayoi mientras miraba a la anciana quien no entendía sus palabras_

maldición?- _repitió la mujer mayor mientras tomaba la taza vacía de la mujer_

así es…-_bajo la mirada_- mi esposo accidentalmente asesino a un gitano hace mucho tiempo…su esposa se molesto mucho y lanzo una maldición contra mi hijo de ser…mitad bestia…-

_Kaede dejo caer la taza en el suelo, rápidamente volvió a recogerla disculpándose por su acción_

no se preocupe, en realidad lo único visible que tiene de su maldición son una lindas orejas de perro en su cabeza…lo demás que posee es interno como su gran olfato u oído-

ya veo…-_asintió kaede sirviendo lo ultimo que quedaba de bebida dentro de la taza_

después de saber quien era yo la gitana se disculpo conmigo y mi hijo…desgraciadamente no podía revertir el hechizo pero encontró una cura- _hablo Izayoi con una semi-sonrisa al estar conciente que no sabría si esta funcionaria pues no había estado cerca de su hijo en mucho tiempo_

y cual es esa cura Izayoi?- _pregunto curiosa kaede dando un sorbo al te_

bueno…es algo extraño pero…ella dijo que la maldición desaparecería el día en que cumpliera 17 años…y…-_se ruborizo_- siguiera siendo virgen…-_termino finalmente sin poder ocultar su vergüenza al decir tales palabras_

_Kaede tosió un poco al escuchar lo último de la mujer…pero que gitana podría haber hecho una cura tan extraña?_

no te preocupes, lo encontraras tarde o temprano, ahora iré afuera por un momento hija…- _explico obsequiándole una sonrisa tranquila y dejando finalmente el interior de la carroza con Izayoi dentro_

_Izayyi asintió obsequiándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento_

en donde estas…Inuyasha?...deseo tanto verte…hijo…- _susurro la mujer mientras nuevas lágrimas aparecían y se tocaba el vientre con ternura_

Inuyasha…que estas haciendo aquí!- _pregunto una voz bastante conocida para el mientras lo tomaba por el brazo en la oscuridad de la noche_

…eres tu…- _Inuyasha apenas si podía articular palabra…se encontraba tan deprimido y todo en la cabeza le daba vueltas…definitivamente no estaba en buenas condiciones_

mi casa esta muy cerca, ven- _dijo llevándolo de regreso hacia una pequeña casa que se encontraba cerca de ahí, al entrar lo único que pudo hacer fue depositarlo en la suave alfombra del recibidor pues el chico no podría subir las escaleras_

veo que has estado tomando…no te preocupes…yo me are cargo de ti…- _hablaba mientras despojaba lentamente de sus prendas al chico de cabello plateado que apenas si tenia conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo…_

…tu…puedes hacerme olvidar cierto?...olvidar el pasado…-_pregunto con dificultar mientras se movía ligeramente y así hacia mas fácil la tarea de dejarlo sin camisa…_

no te preocupes querido Inuyasha…yo are que olvides todo lo que te ah sucedido…todo…-_hablo sensualmente la figura que ahora se acercaba a la luz y dejaba ver mas claramente su rostro_

… te dare por alentado tu regalo de cumpleaños y después de esta noche…ya no podran evitar que nos casemos Inuyasha…-_susurro kikio por ultima vez antes de deslizar el liston de su cabello y apagar la luz…_

Fin del cuarto capitulo

Pero que es esto? O.O como es posible que yo haya escrito esto! exijo un reembolso! ��U pero que final de capitulo es este?…por que! TT

Cielos! Tengo que arreglar esto! aun no tengo idea de cómo pero debo hacerlo! ;;

Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza tan horrible! Gomen! TT y muchisimas gracias por sus lindos mensajes, apoyo y su enorme paciencia! ;;

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU MINA-SAN! O**

Siempre espero recompensar por lo menos un poquito toda su paciencia y el que apoyen este fic despues de todo este tiempo creanme que para mi es muy valioso! ;;

Me da mucho gusto que les gusten los bocetos y que continuen con este fic aun despues de la espera tan larga T-T

En el proximo capitulo se sabra que paso con Aome (pobrecita por estar en un lugar tan feo ;; ) donde quedo kouga o.O? y que paso con Natsumi oo, en donde estara sesshomaru? ..? ademas sabremos que hara la pareja Sango y Miroku (y si finalmente ya no los van a interrumpir! . queremos ver besito! o) ademas sabremos que pasara con Inuyasha y kikio…T.T

**Avances de el siguiente capitulo:**

Izayoi se encuentra con el otro hijo de su esposo; sesshomaru quien le confirma que Inuyasha esta en la ciudad, alguien misterioso llega a rescatar a kagome de una muerte segura y la lleva a un lugar apartado mientras sango y Miroku se pierden en el bosque y natsumi quien los iba siguiendo trama un plan para separarlos y algo mas...o.oU  
**Inuyasha es enviado a la guerra...con un polison UUUU**

Próximo capitulo: **"La honestidad en el alma…"**

Muchas gracias a todos por todo!


	5. La honestidad en el alma

_Bohémiere_

Como están? les pido una disculpa enorme por tardarme tanto una vez mas en actualizar esta historia, en verdad lo siento mucho! T-T en realidad esta historia aun no esta completa y se que muchos estaran enojados conmigo por que no la eh podido seguir despues del cap. 6 TT lo que pasa es que esta historia es muy larga y por ahora me han pedido como un favor muy grande que haga un fic de una serie llamada Danny phantom (el cual es mas corto n.nU) sin embargo queria postearles los ultimos dos capitulos que van de esta historia por que ustedes merecian conocer que habia pasado despues de aquí -

Bueno me despido por ahora, disfruten de la conti que espero sea de su agrado y recompense tan siquiera un poquito la gran espera que los hice pasar… TT gomen…;;

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, su dueña es Rumiro Takahashi, yo solo los manipulo un poquito .

El nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome.

_Bueno aquí los dejo con el fic, espero que este cap. les guste _

_Autora: Chely n.n_

Notas:

Algunos recuerdos ( pueden estar dentro de flash back ) : ----------------------------------

_Cursiva_: es la redacción, pensamientos y todo aquello que no diga el personaje

Cambio de escena:

**Cap. 5 "La honestidad en el alma"**

_-"…los cargos son exhibicionismo en la vía publica y…robo…"-_

_-"…no…no es verdad…yo nunca…diles! diles que yo nunca eh robado nada!...por favor…"-_

_-"…que es lo que te ah pasado?...sabes muy bien que ella no robo ese collar…o es que…acaso hablas de que robo otra cosa?...tal vez tu corazón amigo?"-_

_-"no puedes negarlo…a pesar de lo que hiciste no puedes evitar que tus ojos reflejen el amor que tanto intentas ocultar…"-_

_-"ya no quiero saber nada de esa mujer…ella es una gitana y eso no cambiara nunca…ella…esta en el lugar que debe estar…"-_

_-Me han informado que han encontrado el cuerpo de la gitana esmeralda…sin vida en su celda horas antes del juicio…con visibles signos de maltrato físico…-_

…_es tu culpa Inuyasha…tu has sido el responsable_…

…_solamente tu_…

..._has causado su muerte_…

-…no…….NOOOOOO!...-_Solo el grito estremecedor en la mitad de la noche fue capaz de despertar a la chica de cabellos negros de su profundo sueño, a su lado sobre la cama se encontraba el joven de ojos dorados, sudando intensamente y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con frenesí desesperado…_

-Inuyasha calmate…que te sucede?- _kikio movió suavemente algunos cabellos dorados que impedían la visibilidad de Inuyasha logrando que este al fin lograra percibir su presencia…parecía tan alterado…conmocionado por algo que había soñado, sin lugar a dudas una pesadilla aterradora…_

-ki…kikio, donde…estoy? por que estas aquí!- _una vez un poco mas repuesto Inuyasha observo el lugar…su estado…se encontraba sobre una suave cama con finas cobijas probablemente de ceda. Solo una ligera tela cubría la parte inferior desnuda de su cuerpo y el suave y embriagador aroma del lugar le indicaba que un exquisito vino había sido abierto no mucho tiempo atrás…_

-veo que no lo recuerdas…es normal…-_la chica de largos cabellos negros se levanto suavemente de la cama y se coloco una fina bata de ceda que guardaba celosamente en uno de sus cajones cerca, inuyasha se sonrojo un poco al verla pues antes de vestir tal prenda la única vestimenta que cubría a kikio era un delicado camisón de noche color perla…_

_No recordaba nada…su cabeza daba vueltas y el dolor no dejaba de perturbar cada uno de sus nervios obligándolo a retomar nuevamente la posición de descanso…pero…por que estaba ahí?...esa no era su casa…por que estaba en esas condiciones?...que había sucedido la noche anterior después de que decidiera tomar para olvidar su pena y alejar su dolor?..._

_Las respuestas a esas incógnitas aun no eran descubiertas…necesitaba pensar…asimilar la situación con frialdad pues tal vez la pregunta mas importante de todas y la respuesta mas difícil de encontrar seria…el por que había tenido esa extraña pesadilla y por que la sola idea de imaginar la muerte de esa mujer lo dejaba sin respiración, sin sentido alguno y al parecer sin fuerzas en el cuerpo?...que tanto había llegado a importarle para anteponerla a todo lo que lo rodeaba?... _

-Inuyasha…-

_la voz tranquila de su novia lo hizo volver a la realidad al tiempo que veía como esta después de traer un vaso de agua para el se recostó en la cama a su lado nuevamente…todo era tan borroso…ver la figura de la chica a su lado realmente lo había conmocionado…no entendía nada…_

-veo que estas perturbado en estos momentos…pero quiero decirte que anoche…me hiciste pasar los mejores momentos que eh tenido en mucho tiempo…nunca pensé que tan pronto…vendrías a mi…-_susurro estas ultimas palabras con un delicado tono de sensualidad que erizo la piel del chico de cabello plateado, pero de que estaba hablando kikio, acaso…no! eso no podía ser!_

-no entiendo…que paso…anoche?- _pregunto conmocionado tocándose la cabeza nuevamente adolorida, pero que estaba sucediendo con el?...todo era tan confuso…pero se sentía tan cansado…y no sabia por que…_

"…_solamente tu…has causado su muerte…"_

_Esas crueles palabras aun no abandonaban su mente y le traían de nuevo incontables imágenes…premoniciones tal vez?...no lo sabia…pero no podía estar tranquilo hasta no averiguar la verdad…todo lo que tenia que ver con kikio siempre parecia pasar a segundo termino cuando se trataba de esa gitana…por que!_

-Kikio….yo…- _Inuyasha intento decir algo pero fue impedido delicadamente por uno de los blancos y delgados dedos de kikio que se poso suavemente por sus labios al tiempo que ella movía la cabeza en señal de silencio…su mensaje era bastante claro…inclusive para el…_

-Hablaremos mañana…ahora descansa…- _fue lo ultimo que pronuncio mientras veía como el cerraba poco a poco sus ojos vencido por el cansancio y ella se hacia a la tarea de acomodar las sabanas nuevamente sobre su cuerpo. Toco la frente de su novio y comprobó que tenia un poco de fiebre…producto de su pesadilla tal vez…a pesar de todo decidió dejar las dudas para otra ocasión y se acostó una vez mas junto a el abrazándolo bajo la fina tela_…

_Que estaría pasando por la mente de los dos?...una respuesta difícil…sin embargo no imposible, y al saberse algunas incógnitas mas esta pregunta también seria respondida…cuando la luna nueva amenazara con salir en el cielo…una vez mas_…

-finalmente el sol se ah puesto…ahora no podrás escapar de nosotros gitana…-

-sabes bien que de nada te servirá gritar…tu voz no puede ser escuchada por mas que te esfuerces…-

-así que por que mejor no te tranquilizas y cooperas con nosotros?...-

_La garganta de Aome se cerro completamente mientras el pánico la invadía poco a poco al ver como tres soldados abrían la celda en donde ella se encontraba y se acercaban a su figura con ojos llenos de lujuria…su aliento alcoholizado llegaba hasta el fino olfato de la joven ocasionando nauseas en su interior…no podía ser cierto…iba terminar así?...seria el fin?...no! ella no podía darse por vencida ni dejar que las cosas acabaran de este modo…aun tenia muchas cuentas pendientes_…

-…….-_trato de_ _pensar rápidamente, no tenia tiempo que perder, debía hallar una solución lo mas rapido posible…_

-por que tan callada?...acaso alguna de las ratas te comió la lengua?-

El primer hombre hizo su intento de acercarse a la joven, no contó sin embargo con que ella tenia escondida una piedra en su mano derecha y dando un fuerte impulso logro dar justo en el centro de su frente dejándolo inconsciente. Inmediatamente los otros dos chicos se abalanzaron sobre ella tirándola al suelo bruscamente, con una hábil patada saco a otro de combate y antes de que el siguiente pudiera reaccionar con un accesorio de su cabello ya había dejado sin visibilidad a el ultimo guardia escapando finalmente de la celda en la que estaba prisionera.

_Corrió por los pasillos seguida en cuestion de segundos por varios soldados armados, algo le decía que no tenia escapatoria y probablemente era verdad…sin embargo un rayo de esperanza se dibujo en su camino cuando vio un ducto que se dirigía hacia la parte exterior de la cárcel, sin pensarlo entro por el y poco tiempo ya se encontraba nuevamente en libertad. Corrió nuevamente sin pensar con todas sus fuerzas cerrando los ojos y con el único deseo de que en su camino no hubiera mas hombres vestidos de negro…quería respirar el aire fresco…sentirse al fin lejos de ese infierno y vivir nuevamente en el mundo donde había mas que solo cuatro paredes…_

_Se detuvo a tomar aire cerca de la catedral una vez que se sercioro de su soledad…apoyándose en uno de sus pilares respiro nuevamente y observando la imponente gárgola algo extraño noto…la comparación con aquel soldado no era complicada…aquellos ojos ámbar…mirada capaz de derribar al mas firme o intimidar al mas seguro…si…aquel soldado que la había puesto en ese espacio infernal y al que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo su futuro…su vida…o sus sentimientos_…

_Aquel soldado al que debía odiar con todas sus fuerzas y desear solo para el sentimientos de desprecio, sufrimiento…mala fortuna…y al que por desgracia en vez de eso…inexplicablemente…solo podía amar…y desear que donde quiera que estuviese…estuviera bien_…

_Como era posible?...aun después de todo…no le deseaba mal…todo lo contrario…solo deseaba ver su mirada una vez mas…correr todo riesgo para tener la dicha de estar entre sus brazos de nuevo…sentir aquella calidez abrasadora en su piel_…

-soy una tonta…-_se repitió en un suspiro antes de observar la gárgola una vez mas…-estiro su mano y con un suave tacto alcanzo los ojos penetrantes y los acaricio suavemente…-imponente…nada podría doblegarte cierto?...permaneces siempre protegiendo las puertas de esta catedral…sin prestarle atención a nada ni nadie mas…_

…_solo confías en ti…corazón de piedra…-susurro finalmente antes de finalizar aquel contacto y alejarse del lugar. Ya a varios metros dirigió una ultima vista al edificio que se levantaba como un guardián protegiendo la ciudad_…

-Notre Dame…proteges a los ciudadanos de París…das refugio a quien lo necesita pero…me pregunto si encontrare consuelo en tus paredes para calmar este dolor que siento en lo profundo de mi ser…de mi alma…- _la chica de castaño mirar cerro los ojos suavemente antes de irse recordando por ultima vez aquel rostro que deseaba ver mas que cualquier otro_…

-Aquí estas!...ja,ja,ja creíste que podías escapar!-

-ya nos cansamos de ti…no creo que a alguien le importe si te regresamos sin vida…-

_Eso fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar antes de sentir como su cabeza era golpeada fuertemente y perdía en esos momentos toda conciencia cayendo al piso bruscamente_…

-En estos momentos el gobernador no se encuentra, yo le entregare la carta, gracias-

_Al terminar rápidamente con la conversación la mujer cerro las puertas de aquella habitación sin esperar respuesta, a decir verdad no le interesaba mucho recibir una, solo estaba ahí por obligación…siempre recibiendo recados y ejecutando ordenes…ella no deseaba ese futuro…sin embargo no podía hallar salida aun a ese destino_…

_Se dirigió con paso lento pero distinguido había la oficina del hombre para el que trabajaba…al ser la mensajera de alguien tan reconocido como el gobernador le otorgaba privilegios como pasear por los recintos sin que se le llamara la atención…o tal vez la supuesta confianza del hombre solo era un disfraz para ocultar su seguridad absoluta y completa certeza de que la mujer no ejecutaría ninguna acción en su contra pues se hallaba entre sus manos…difícilmente podría traicionarlo sin que el se percatara de ello y tomara acción de venganza…el problema…es que tenia los medios para vengarse…los tenia en verdad…y cualquiera que fuera su método podría causarle un gran daño_…

_Observo el sobre cuidadosamente antes de colocarlo en el fino y amplio escritorio de caoba…solamente le daría un vistazo, sabia las consecuencias que se ocasionarían si alguien la viera espiando la correspondencia del gobernador…inclusive eso era algo que ella no podía hacer por muchos privilegios que tuviera…los negocios de aquel sujeto eran mas turbios de lo que pudiera imaginar…aunque conocía sus planes había aun secretos que no eran revelados y permanecían en las sombras…si ella pudiera averiguar uno de ellos, tendría una carta a su favor y negociaría su libertad a cambio del silencio…si tan solo_…

-esta carta es…de…-_sin duda reconoció el nombre del remitente y el fino eh indiscutible sello al reverso_-…no…puede ser…-

-Kagura…eh recibido algo importante?- _las palabras inconfundibles de aquel hombre se hicieron escuchar justo antes del fuerte sonido de la puerta cerrándose…sin duda un sonido aterrador que congelo la piel de la mujer_…

-Naraku…has regresado pronto…- _intento sin algo de éxito provocar en su voz un tono de normalidad, pero la verdad es que estaba nerviosa pues la persona a la que no quería ver la encontró en las condiciones en las que no quería ser vista y eso sin poder evitarlo se vio reflejado en su tono accidentado de voz_…

-aun no has contestado mi pregunta- _el hombre sin inmutarse prosiguió su camino hacia el escritorio con paso firme, se coloco en el suave asiento y lo giro de modo que pudiera contemplar el crepitar de la enorme chimenea antes a sus espaldas_…

-sessh…el señor sesshomaru le envía esta carta de carácter urgente- _explico un poco mas repuesta entregándole el sobre y tratando de disimular de nuevo su nerviosismo al haber omitido el "señor" al nombre del remitente como era lo correcto_…

-ya veo…entonces ah regresado…-_hablo mirando el sobre en su mano y de reojo a kagura quien no podía ocultar su palidez…para naraku era divertido verla así pues sabia que fueran cuales fueran sus condiciones, la mujer de cabello oscuro jamás podría revelarse a sus ordenes o a sus deseos…era un ave encerrada en una jaula de cristal de la que nunca podría escapar…_

_-_Kagura…ya has empezado los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso de mi hijo?-_ pregunto seriamente jugando de manera sutil con el sobre entre sus dedos…_

-Si, ya se han mandado las invitaciones correspondientes a los altos funcionarios y en 2 semanas se hará la fiesta de gala en el salón "Diamant´s" y como también lo ordeno se ah especificado que vengan de etiqueta y presentables para la ocasión…- contesto la mujer de ojos intensos observando los movimientos de naraku cuidadosamente…

-bien ahora vete, necesito estar solo…- _ordeno finalmente dejando la carta en el escritorio y con un aire de imponencia se levantaba a observar la ciudad por uno de los enormes ventanales del despacho al tiempo que escuchaba una respuesta afirmativa y de inmediato el sonido de la puerta cerrándose_…

_Esa noche había sido larga, pero reconfortante para el pues había tenido un triunfo mas que lo acercaba peligrosamente a sus planes…ahora kikio ya no podría quejarse…al fin tenia a aquel soldado entre sus manos y todo se lo debía a el…un motivo mas para extorsionarla y obligarla a seguir con su objetivo…que podía salir mal? todo era perfecto, digno de el…pues siempre había sido cuidadoso al realizar algo…nunca le satisfacía la gente incompetente que lo llevaba al error…lo único rescatable era la facilidad con que la se deshacía de ellos_…

_Se dirigió por tercera ocasión en ese día al mueble que contenía las mas exquisitas bebidas de su colección, brindaría una vez mas, por que no? después de todo tenia motivos de sobra para hacerlo y ahora disfrutaría de la fina bebida aun mas que en veces anteriores. Tomo una fina copa y después de colocar el liquido se sentó en el sillón que tanto lo relajaba_…_probo con delicadeza la bebida…había algo diferente en este vino al que había probado horas antes…aquel tenia un sabor mas delicado después de haber estado añejado durante mucho mas tiempo en aquella bodega_…

_Una luz cegadora hizo que cerrara sus ojos por unos momentos, en seguida un ruido estremecedor lo hizo llevarse la copa nuevamente a su boca para beber del vino…sin lugar a dudas le agradaban los días lluviosos…un motivo mas para celebrar…el buen tiempo siempre lo ponía de buen humor_…

_Finalmente escuchando el sonido de las gotas chocar contra los ventanales se quedo profundamente dormido derramando las ultimas señales de vino que quedaban en la fina copa…al parecer aquella carta…tendría que esperar_…

-rápido! la prisionera ah escapado, búsquenla por todas partes!- _la movilizacion de soldados era evidente a las cercanias de la carcel donde habia estado prisionera Aome…tal parecía que aquella preciada adquisición aun no era recuperada_…

-señor!-

-ahora que! la han encontrado?- _pregunto el hombre alto de ojos azules que parecia ser el encargado por el momento pues las ordenes llegaban directamente a el, veia con impaciencia como un soldado se acercaba a el con nuevas noticias antes mostrando la debida señal de respeto_

-fue vista por ultima vez cerca de la catedral de notre dame…me informan que fue interceptada por algunos de nuestros guardias que estaban en turno pero al parecer logro escapar nuevamente…disculpe aun no obtengo los detalles precisos…-

_el soldado superior frunció el entrecejo, estaba muy molesto por la incompetencia que habían mostrado sus hombres al dejar escapar a una simple mujer…pero ya no era tiempo para quedarse atrás...tenían que encontrarla lo antes posible_…

-sigan buscando!-_objeto finalmente dando la media vuelta_-…el gobernador no debe enterarse de esto…y cuando encuentren a la gitana…preséntenla ante mí…-

-si señor Bankotsu…así se hará…-_con el debido respeto se alejo dejando solo al joven pero capaz soldado líder quien estaba a cargo de la vigilancia en esos momentos y que cada momento que pasaba sin noticias nuevas parecia desesperarlo aun mas_…

_Mientras tanto cerca de ahí dos figuras observaban los movimientos de los hombres y escuchaban con cautela permaneciendo en las sombras a resguardo de la lluvia que se hacia mas intensa al pasar los minutos…_

-que es lo que pasa? tenemos que ir por Aome, pronto amanecerá…-_Sango estaba demasiado preocupada, desde que habían llegado cerca de aquel tenebroso lugar donde se encontraba su amiga habían permanecido ocultos a distancia prudente, pero no podia entender por que Miroku no se movía o hacia algo por intentar entrar al lugar…el la había llevado hasta ahí pues sabia la situación tan precaria por la que pasaba Aome, entonces…por que no hacia nada! por que?_...

_Miroku quien entendía a la perfección el lenguaje de señas de los soldados y sus movimientos ya conocía el por que de la movilización y un suspiro de alivio salio de sus labios confundiendo aun mas a su acompañante quien estaba al borde de la desesperación desconociendo la situación_…

-tranquila, ella esta bien…al parecer logro escapar y los guardias aun no la encuentran- _miroku hablo en tono tranquilo mientras sostenía a sango por los hombros observando como al terminar sus palabras unas lagrimas de alegría amenazaban con salir de sus ojos cafés_…

"_Que hermosa es…" no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez el guapo soldado mientras instintivamente secaba con ternura una lagrima que logro escapar de sus ojos y avanzaba por sus mejillas rojas al momento de sentir el calido contacto_…

-nunca había conocido a una gitana como tu…sango…me gustaría que…-_las palabras de miroku eran calidas…sencillas y sobre todo sinceras…inexplicablemente lograban llegar sin problemas al corazón de sango…su voz grave pero suave era como un hechizo que lograba poner sus sentimientos en un hilo delgado que el manejaba simplemente con su mirada o su calido aliento…era increíble el giro que habían dado los sentimientos de los dos…pero…cuanto duraría esa situación?...cuando mas miroku lograría estirar hasta el limite el hilo delgado de sus sentimientos?_...

-Miroku? eres tu! que haces ahí!- _una voz bastante conocida trajo nuevamente al chico de ojos celestes a la realidad, un compañero? efectivamente un soldado conocido suyo se acercaba peligrosamente al rincón donde ambos estaban escondidos, sin pensarlo dos veces miroku se despojo de la parte de arriba de su uniforme que afortunadamente servia también como gabardina y la coloco sobre sango mientras esta hacia un efecto de camuflaje combinada con la oscuridad del rincón en donde se encontraba la chica_…

-no te muevas…- _le susurro suavemente mientras se alejaba en dirección a su amigo_

-que sucede!- _miroku rápidamente intercepto a su compañero antes de que pudiera acercarse mas y le cuestiono sobre la movilización que se realizaba en la cárcel, el se sorprendió un poco por su actitud pero le contó los últimos acontecimientos sin presenciar la figura oculta de sango, justo lo que miroku sospechaba_…

-señor Bankotsu! me han traído nuevas noticias sobre la gitana esmeralda!- _nuevamente ese soldado se acercaba al de largo cabello negro y le informaba sobre lo que había ocurrido con prudencia, sin embargo bankotsu no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar la noticia_

-pero que dices!- _el tono de sobresalto fue escuchado por los soldados cerca de el, miroku era uno de ellos mientras prestaba cuidadosa atención a sus palabras _

-lo sentimos señor…los hombres que habían perseguido a la gitana Esmeralda fueron encontrados en el bosque cerca de fachada norte de Notre dame…no se como ella pudo…- _pero sus palabras fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por el líder de ojos azules quien le otorgo una mirada de desprecio y coraje mientras lo levantaba sin problemas por los suelos con una sola mano…sin dudas una demostración de fortaleza que lograba intimidar a cualquiera en esas condiciones_…

-…encuéntrenla…si no lo hacen yo mismo me encargare de que paguen las consecuencias por su incompetencia…-_finalmente dejo caer al hombre bruscamente al suelo y se retiro del lugar visiblemente molesto_…

-miroku por que no traes el uniforme completo, si bankotsu te hubiera visto estarías sufriendo una gran multa!- _una vez lejos el solado superior en esos momentos el amigo de miroku pudo ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba este y visiblemente sorprendido le llamo la atencion ocasionando una mirada curiosa en el chico de ojos azules._

-ah? asi! lo siento es que un perro me ataco y se quedo con ella ja,ja,ja! – _un sonriente miroku dijo esto ultimo dando unas palmaditas a la espalda de su compañero y se fue disimulando entrar a una calle oscura, una vez lejos regreso sin ser visto y se llevo a sango del lugar con la parte de arriba de su uniforme aun puesta_…

-tenemos que encontrarla antes de que los soldados lo hagan, vamos sango no hay tiempo que perder…- _la chica lo miro de reojo…se veía tan atractivo con su cabello mojado…y su mirada decisiva…pero que pasaba con ella! había cosas mas importantes en que pensar!_

_Finalmente el día llego y con el la movilización en toda la ciudad, los vendedores, las carrozas que llegaban a surtir o aquella que transportaban ciudadados, todo parecía normal pues la lluvia ya había cesado y el sol se asomaba tranquilo en el cielo azul_…

-no han visto a Izayoi?- _la pregunta de la anciana kaede era respondida por todos los gitanos que la escuchaban pero la respuesta siempre era negativa por parte de ellos_…

-anciana kaede! Aome! ella fue atrapada por los soldados!- _la voz agitada de una joven gitana llegaba perturbando a todos con sus palabras, inmediatamente voces de desconcierto se escucharon por doquier alterando aun mas la situación_

-silencio!...dime niña con calma…que fue lo que paso…- _pidió la mujer mayor mientras le indicaba que se sentara en una roca y comenzara desde el principio un poco mas tranquila_

-…escuche a una vendedora decir que la joven gitana esmeralda había sido capturada por un soldado y la habían encerrado en la mazmorra…por robo!- _dijo esto ultimo exaltada logrando que la anciana kaede mostrara incomprensión en sus ojos y los demás gitanos comenzaran a murmurar…pero como era posible?_

-eso no es cierto! ella no seria capaz de robar!-

-es mentira! es inocente!-

-basta!- _kaede finalmente se había alterado al escuchar quejas de tantas voces, pero retomo nuevamente la calma y pidió una continuación a la joven_- por favor, continua…-

-escuche decir…que…seria enviada a la horca hoy al amanecer…-_las lagrimas de la gitana comenzaban a salir sin ningún impedimento mientras un silencio sepulcral se hacia notar entre los presentes_…

-pero…no es posible…-

-esperen! Aome esta bien!- _estas palabras lograron captar la atención de todos mientras veían llegar al dueño de aquella voz y lo reconocían de inmediato_…

-shippo donde has estado?- _preguntaba la anciana mientras tomaba al pequeño que habia llegado corriendo hasta sus brazos_

-anciana kaede! aome esta bien!lo escuche de unos soldados! esta bien! ella esta bien!- _gritaba el pequeño moviéndose de un lado a otro en los brazos de la mujer mayor_

-pero como, la han perdonado!- _pregunto la joven que habia llegado previamente con suma alegría secándose las lagrimas_

-ella escapo en la noche de la cárcel y todavía no la encuentran! parece que esta oculta en el bosque- _hablo emocionado el pequeño gitano mientras que con sus palabras escuchaba suspiros de tranquilidad y voces de felicidad_

-gracias al cielo…-_susurro la anciana mientras cerraba los ojos con mas tranquilidad_…

-por cierto…donde esta kouga?- _pregunto la joven recien llegada en busca del chico al mismo tiempo que la anciana kaede observaba el lugar donde se encontraba el chico de ojos azul-verde segundos antes_…

-desde que llego habia estado muy pensativo…el parecia presentir que algo no estaba bien y le preocupaba mucho que aome no hubiera aparecido en toda la noche- _comento uno de los gitanos_

-es normal que este preocupado después de todo para el aome es una persona muy importante…es su hermana menor…- kaede _dijo esto ultimo con una mirada extraña que los demás no comprendieron…que podía haber de extraño en eso? eran hermanos y se preocupaban el uno por el otro…eso era normal no?_...

-esperemos que Aome este bien, ahora alguien me puede decir por favor si han visto a izayoi?...me preocupa que se haya ido cuando aun no se encuentra totalmente bien…-

-no se preocupe anciana kaede, no debe estar muy lejos- _trato de tranquilizarla una mujer mayor mientras le ofrecia un poco de te_

-eso espero hija…eso espero…- _dijo finalmente antes de dar el primer sorbo a su bebida_

_-_oh! Ahora que recuerdo también escuche el rumor de que la fiesta de compromiso del hijo del gobernador naraku será muy pronto, al parecer será una fiesta muy elegante pues solo se podrá entrar con invitación y estará bajo estricta vigilancia_- comento la joven un poco mas animada viendo emocionada en dirección a la ciudad_

-yo también lo escuche! pero lo extrañó es que aun no se ah dado a conocer la identidad de la afortunada futura esposa_- expreso entre risas otra gitana un poco mas joven llegando a la conversación_

_-_será como un cuento de hadas, te imaginas a los guapos soldados en sus trajes de gala?...yo quisiera estar ahí!-_dijo con cierto jubilo la otra joven con los ojos iluminados mientras recibía miradas de desaprobación_

_-_pero de que hablas? los soldados son malos! ellos solo buscan la manera de apresarnos y encerrarnos!...lo bueno es que siempre están Aome, Sango y Kouga para ayudarnos a escapar de ellos…-_argumento la gitana mas joven mientras suspiraba con resignación_

_-_no quisiera huir todo el tiempo…me gustaría…ser libre…_- susurro la joven suavemente casi sin ser escuchada…_

_-Anciana Kaede!- la mujer mayor fue sacada de sus pensamientos abruptamente al escuchar la voz del pequeño de ojos verdes que la llamaba impaciente_

_-_usted sabe quien es la muchacha de la que hablan?_ -pregunto curioso mientras se acercaba mas a ella en busca de una respuesta, Kaede oculto de manera improvisada su nerviosismo…era obvio que ella estaba enterada de todo…pero aun no era tiempo de decir la verdad, solo podía rezar para que todo saliera bien…como debía ser…_

_-_No lo se pequeño…pero me imagino que ah de ser muy bonita_- contesto con una sonrisa_

_-_no creo que sea mas bonita que Aome o Sango_- explico el pequeño cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos con determinación_

-…mmm….por cierto shippo…-_el tono de la anciana hizo que el pequeño de cabello pelirrojo detuviera su camino y comenzara a sudar…acaso había algo que estaba ocultando?..._

_-_se que eres muy curioso…pero espero que no hayas escuchado aquella conversación que tuve con izayoi …_-la mujer mayor probo una vez mas su te ante la mirada nerviosa del niño quien solo pudo reír nerviosamente y negar los cargos que la anciana kaede le imponía…que verdad había en sus palabras? Realmente el había escuchado parte de la conversación? Y como era que la anciana kaede pudo percibir su presencia cerca de la carroza?...no había duda que la mujer mayor tenia bastante experiencia y los conocía muy bien a todos…cuantos secretos mas estaría guardado?_

_Los rayos claros de la mañana lograron penetrar por las ventanas de aquella habitación y por fin lograron despertar a Inuyasha de su profundo sueño…a fin de cuentas después de aquella pesadilla todo se volvió tan confuso para el y debido al inexplicable cansancio que lo había invadido pudo dormir sin pensar en nada finalmente…no hubo mas sueños…solo pensamientos de remordimiento en su interior_…

"…_es tu culpa Inuyasha…tu has sido el responsable…_

…_solamente tu…_

…_has causado su muerte…"_

_Aquellas palabras seguían atormentándolo…por alguna extraña razón no deseaba presentarse a trabajar el día de hoy…por primera vez en su vida…sentía miedo…miedo de llegar y escuchar esas palabras finalmente de forma real…no deseaba escucharlas…no quería que esa pesadilla se volviera realidad pero…por que?...por que la sola idea de enfrentarlo le cortaba la respiración_…

Toco su cabeza adolorida una vez mas, al fin lo noto...pero como no se habia percatado de ello?...aquel pañuelo que su madre le habia obsequiado siendo el muy pequeño permanecia donde siempre lo llevaba...debajo de su sombrero aquella tela habia protegido siempre sus orejas de la vista de los otros cubriendolas a la perfeccion...realmente era muy util en dias de viento pues a pesar de que el sombrero saliera volando con aquel accesorio las orejas de Inuyasha no serian descubiertas jamas...excepto aquel dia en que encontro a la gitana de cabellos negros en el bosque...ella era la unica que sabia su secreto...y a pesar de todo...

-veo que al fin has despertado…-_la voz inconfundible de su novia lo hizo voltear su mirada y contemplarla una vez mas…a su lado en la cama…justo como la noche anterior…en las mismas condiciones que antes…pero por que estaba ahí!... …finalmente sus dudas serias contestadas!_...

-kikio!...por que yo es…- _nuevamente fue callado por la joven, sin embargo ya no habría un mañana para contestar…ahora ya no había excusas ni tiempo que esperar para conocer la verdad…que había sucedido aquella noche?_...

_La joven de largo cabello negro se acerco a inuyasha y lo abrazo tiernamente para sorpresa de el…acaso era otra evasiva?...era otra señal de que esperara? no…esta vez seria diferente…comenzaría a hablar pidiendo respuestas…pero ella se adelanto a su voz una vez mas_…

-anoche…te encontré cerca de aquí en mal estado…-_comenzó con su voz tranquila como siempre…con aquel aire de frialdad que la caracterizaba…Inuyasha escuchaba atento_…

-no se que es lo que te ocurrió pero…bebiste demasiado y no podías mantenerte de pie tu solo…así que te traje hasta mi casa y te recosté en la sala pues no eras capaz de subir las escaleras…después de un tiempo tu malestar disminuyo y las molestias del alcohol ya no parecían estar tan presentes…- _hizo una pequeña pausa que para inuyasha pareció eterna_-…finalmente me contaste lo que te había ocurrido…nunca pensé que tuvieras ese pasado Inuyasha…nunca me lo habías dicho…-

-…..- _el chico de dorado mirar no sabia que contestar…no recordaba nada de lo que decía kikio…realmente había sucedido?...el le había contado de su pasado y_…

-pero…a pesar de todo me pediste que te ayudara…querías olvidar y yo…había deseado estar junto a ti desde hacia ya mucho tiempo…inuyasha…- _kikio bajo la vista poco mientras pronunciaba estas palabras con un delicado todo que inuyasha jamás había escuchado en ella_…

-de que hablas?...-_pregunto el chico confundido mientras trataba de acercarse un poco mas a la joven y esta levantaba la vista para verlo a los ojos con decisión_…

-…me tomaste entre tus brazos y yo…fui tuya inuyasha…anoche…me hiciste tuya finalmente…-_susurro esto suavemente pero lo suficientemente claro para que el pudiera escucharlo…inmediatamente la mirada de conmoción de inuyasha no se hizo esperar…su vista se nublo y miro a su novia con ojos de incomprensión_…

-…que?...eso no…-_inuyasha no parecía reaccionar…en realidad no recordaba absolutamente nada! como podía haber hecho eso! y mas en esas condiciones! como podía haber hecho el amor con kikio cuando…el único pensamiento que se encontraba en su mente era…el de aquella gitana?_...

-acaso…no estas cansado Inuyasha?...seria normal que lo estuvieras…-_hablo una vez mas kikio mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada que inuyasha no alcanzo a comprender_…

-si pero…- _era cierto…se encontraba sumamente cansado y aun no comprendía por que…acaso seria verdad lo que kikio le decía?...el y ella?_...

-lo siento kikio, tengo que irme!- _Inuyasha rápidamente se visto y salio de la casa de la chica en dirección a la cárcel…las dudas en su mente eran demasiadas…no comprendía por que no lograba recordar esos momentos…por que sentía que todo en su vida esta mal? que todo era un error…y que esa gitana…en realidad no estaba en el lugar que debía estar?...y el…tampoco_…

-espero…que no sea demasiado tarde!- _grito antes de alejarse finalmente de la casa de su novia…quien por su parte al ver la reacción de inuyasha una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en sus labios_…

-…ahora eres mío…Inuyasha…-_susurro mientras veía la figura del chico alejarse y perderse en la niebla matutina y ahora una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba en su rostro_…

-La vista es mas hermosa que como la recordaba…ahora lo entiendo todo…- _la figura de una mujer lograba distinguirse a las afueras de la ciudad, hermosa…con un aire de elegancia y al mismo tiempo sencillez…su cabello largo era suavemente movido por el viento al igual que las hojas de los árboles detrás de ella_…

-espera! no te alejes tanto que no te alcanzo_!- una curiosa pero dulce voz la hizo desviar su mirada, una pequeña niña de cabello café se acercaba a ella persiguiendo una mariposa, se veía tan inocente…una niña muy linda sin lugar a dudas que despertaba una ternura con solo verla un momento._

-las mariposas no se dejan atrapar fácilmente, pero si sigues intentando tal vez un día la alcances- _susurro la mujer con un todo suave de voz mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa sincera a la chiquita que ahora la estaba viendo a los ojos y de igual forma le ofreció una sonrisa, era una conexión especial entre las dos, pero la niña por su parte no sentía desconfianza ya que la voz tranquilizadora de mujer frente a ella le inspiraba paz…sin saber por que_…

-cual es tu nombre pequeña?- _pregunto la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente_

-me llamo Rin señora- _contesto alegremente mientras le ofrecía su mano y le sonreía con una amplia sonrisa_

-mucho gusto, yo soy…- _cuando la mujer iba a darle a conocer su nombre un sonido la alerto, alguien mas estaba muy cerca de ellos pero al ver como la niña sonreía aun mas y se iba corriendo feliz la tranquilizo pues pensó que fuera lo que fuera no representaría una amenaza para la pequeña_

-rin…vámonos…-_la figura de aquel sujeto salio de entre los arbustos y con una voz tranquila pero inexpresiva le indico a rin que ya era hora de irse, al parecer había estado escuchando la conversación y había esperado el momento oportuno para aparecer_

-pero…señor sesshomaru acabamos de llegar- _la niña le otorgo una mirada suplicante al hombre de largo cabello plateado pidiéndole un poco mas de tiempo, sin embargo ella era obediente y si el insistía una vez mas tendría que ceder eh irse con el sin ningún reproche_…

-espera por favor! eres tu…sesshomaru…-_la mujer que no era otra que la madre de Inuyasha Izayoi palideció un poco y se dejo caer suavemente sobre el pasto con una mirada de sorpresa, jamás pensó que encontraría al otro hijo de su esposo en ese mismo lugar pero…eso indicaba que inuyasha tal vez también se encontraba en esa región…debía saberlo…quería conocer el paradero de su hijo_…

-todavía…eres soldado?...por favor! dime si has visto a Inuyasha!- _pidió suplicante la mujer mientras se paraba nuevamente y hacia un intento por acercarse al hombre que desde entonces no la había mirado a los ojos siquiera_…

-no tengo nada que hablar con usted…- _dijo finalmente con su frió acento característico y se dio media vuelta para marcharse seguido de la pequeña de coleta_…

-por favor…no recuerdo muchas cosas pero…necesito encontrar a mi hijo…siento…que esta aquí en algún lugar! Te lo suplico dime si se encuentra cerca…-_Izayoi cayo nuevamente al suelo y las lagrimas abandonaron su rostro cayendo sobre el verde pasto…cuanto dolor escondía esta mujer? Sesshomaru no podría sentirlo…jamás lo sabría pues el destino de esta mujer jamás le había importado en lo absoluto desde que su padre había decidido unirse a ella…como había sido posible que el gran Inutaisho se hubiera fijado en una simple gitana…la vida daba muchas vueltas…pues así como el se encargaba de apresar gitanos en tiempos remotos ahora el_…

-no llores…toma…- _Rin se acerco a la mujer de cabello negro y le ofreció un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas…la mirada tierna y comprensiva de la niña conmovió el corazón de izayoi que aun seguía sin saber la procedencia de la pequeña y aun mas conmoción le causaba el no tener idea del por que ella se encontraba con sesshomaru y el la trataba con tanta familiaridad_…

_Observo cuidadosamente la prenda que ella le había obsequiado…la reconocía sin duda..._

-esto es…-

-siempre lo llevo conmigo…desde que nací…- _explico la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras el hombre de mirada penetrante se mantenía inerte observando de reojo el pañuelo que efectivamente siempre había estado con Rin…desde que el la encontró aquel día_…

-así que…eres una gitana no es así pequeña?...-_Izayoi se había dado cuenta…aunque le era difícil creerlo debido a la naturaleza del hijo mayor de su esposo la niña que lo acompañaba tenia en sus venas sangre gitana…la misma sangre que el se había encargado de exterminar en el pasado ahora volvía en la forma de esta niña a la que al parecer el cuidaba_…

_Como cambia la vida y los hechos… el corazón de una persona…inclusive el mas puro corazón es corrompido o el mas corrompido corazón es purificado solo por un capricho del destino_…

-usted es una gitana también verdad? como se llama?- _Rin no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a la mujer quien observaba cuidadosamente a sesshomaru, el no parecía alterarse por nada…era como una roca…una roca que a pesar de todo tenia un corazón que era conmovido solo con la sonrisa de la pequeña frente a ella_…

_Izayoi sonrió y le dio a conocer su verdadero nombre, sin embargo le pidió que la llamara "Ámbar" que era el nombre que usaba para protegerse como lo hacían todos los gitanos, sin embargo con Rin no parecía ser necesario pues solo los gitanos la reconocerían gracias al pañuelo que llevaba con ella…sesshomaru había pensado en todo…siempre precavido…era normal en el…no había cambiado mucho en ese aspecto aun con el paso de los años_…

-señor sesshomaru, ella se ve triste…no podemos hacer algo?- _las palabras de Rin levantaron el rostro de izayoi, como si un rayo de esperanza se dibujara en su rostro…realmente aquel hombre de inmutable carácter eh imponente presencia tomaría en cuenta los deseos de una niña?...seria posible que?_...

-…vamonos Rin…- _contesto el fríamente caminando nuevamente hacia los arbustos dejando a la mujer con sus esperanzas desechas, sin embargo la mano de Rin seco sus lagrimas nuevamente, una calida sonrisa volvió a reconfortarla y le devolvió el pañuelo agradeciéndole a la pequeña por su gesto amable_…

_Rin sonrió y se adelanto a sesshomaru, se detuvo y movió frenéticamente su mano en señal de despedida despues se metió entre los arbustos…el hombre de ojos ámbar se había detenido poco antes de llegar…solo izayoi pudo escuchar su voz claramente_…

-…Inuyasha …nunca será digno de nuestro padre…aun en este lugar sigue siendo un incompetente…-_esas fueron sus ultima palabras, sin cambio de voz…sin una mirada o movimiento diferente…era el mismo sesshomaru de siempre pero…con una intención distinta_…

-…gracias…muchas gracias…-_Izayoi se llevo las manos al rostro y las lagrimas salieron sin control de sus ojos azules…finalmente conocía el paradero de su hijo y su alegría era demasiada en esos momentos que sentía que el corazón le estallaría en mil dedazos cual cristal…ahora era el tiempo de iniciar la búsqueda…el se encontraba ahí…debía hablar con el y aclarar las cosas cuanto antes, decirle que estaba viva…y que lo amaba como nunca antes_…

-inuyasha…hijo mio…-_susurro mientras aun con lagrimas en los ojos observaba a lo lejos la imponente ciudad_…

_Había corrido como nunca antes, simplemente no podía detener su camino…necesitaba saber de ella, llegar y conocer la verdad…que estaba sucediendo con el, se estaba comportando como todo un cretino, no! peor aun!había olvidado el sentido del deber…la rectitud y sobre todo la honestidad…que era ese sentimiento al que tanto le temía y que ahora lo había impulsado a hacer una locura?...tenia miedo de esa mujer esa era la realidad…pero al mismo tiempo_…

-que?...- _detuvo su camino cerca de cárcel solo para comprobar que todos los guardias estaban lejos de su posición y la movilización era acelerada en comparación con otras ocasiones_…

-Inuyasha, donde has estado!- _al ver llegar al chico de cabello plateado inmediatamente varios soldados se acercaron a el asediándolo con preguntas, el no lograba comprender por que la mayoría de los soldados no se encontraban en sus puestos y al parecer no había movimiento en la plaza que le indicara que la sentencia ya se había realizado…acaso ella? antes de que?...noo! eso no!_

_Decidió investigarlo por su cuenta y sin escuchar a ninguno de sus compañeros corrió desesperadamente abriéndose paso, pero…realmente por que corría?...por que la necesidad de seguir traspasando aquellos caminos?...cual era ese motivo tan fuerte capaz de moverlo de tal modo?..._

-Espera! a donde vas?- _preguntaron todos al ver la inesperada reacción del soldado de cabello plateado_

_El no quería ver nada, corría a través de pasillos, calabozos, hasta llegar a las celdas y mientras mas se acercaba a la celda de esa gitana su corazón se aceleraba aun mas…parecía palpitar mas de 100 veces por segundo y su mente no parecía trabajar en coordinación con su cuerpo…solo quería llegar y saber que ella_…

_Al fin había llegado pero…la celda se encontraba vacía…por que? la sentencia aun no se realizaba….entonces…_

-donde has estado?...-_una voz conocida lo hizo voltear su mirada, pudo ver la figura de un hombre entre las tinieblas saliendo de lo mas oscuro de la celda en donde "Esmeralda" habia estado la noche anterior_…

-la gitana…donde esta?- _inuyasha no buscaba demasiada conversación, lo único que parecía importarle era saber el paradero de aquella chica…por que? ni el mismo lo sabia…pero su corazón no dejaba de pedírselo a gritos y el no podía negarse…tenia que saberlo_…

-por que eh de darte explicaciones? si tu hubieras estado en tu puesto anoche esto no habria ocurrido…-_finalmente dio a conocer su rostro…uno conocido por inuyasha…_

-Bankotsu…-_pronuncio un poco sorprendido para después retomar su habitual posición_- no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo…exijo saber donde esta la gitana…dímelo ahora…-_el chico de mirada dorada comenzaba poco a poco a perder la paciencia…su mirada cambio bruscamente y ahora los ojos de el le indicaban al soldado de cabello negro que si no le decía pronto el paradero de la joven las consecuencias serian desagradables…algo en la mirada de inuyasha era diferente…pero que?_...

-veo que esa gitana te interesa bastante…es curioso por que…como recordaras tu fuiste quien la metió en esta celda para empezar…- _las duras palabras de bankotsu eran como cristales que se enterraban dolorosamente en la piel blanca de inuyasha…era difícil reconocerlo pero tenia razón…el había sido el responsable de todo…podía realmente recriminarle a alguien?...seria posible que después de todo el…estuviera desde un principio en el error?_...

_Inuyasha bajo la mirada y su cabello plateado cubrió completamente sus ojos…apretó los puños con fuerza al no encontrar palabras que decir…no tenia caso…el conocía ahora la verdad_…

-lo se…por esa razón necesito saber donde esta…dímelo!- _el soldado de cabello claro levanto del suelo a Bankotsu…había algo en su mirada diferente…un sentimiento de remordimiento?...preocupación?...confusión?...tres palabras que nunca habían estado juntas en los pensamientos de una persona como el_…

_Bankotsu sin embargo no era un soldado fácil de vencer, inuyasha ya debería saberlo…debía estar muy frustrado en ese momento como para no recordarlo_…

-suéltame, ahora soy el soldado a cargo así que te recomiendo que me trates con el debido respeto- _objeto retirando las manos de inuyasha de su uniforme negro y acomodándose el cuello con elegancia…por el contrario del joven de ojos ámbar que no se encontraba en condiciones muy apropiadas para ese momento_…

-solo dime donde esta la gitana Bankotsu! Ya estoy arto de tu tono sarcástico y tus juegos!- _finalmente la paciencia del chico se había ido…todo parecía indicar que las consecuencias de sus actos ahora ya no parecían importante demasiado…que es lo que había ocurrido con el?...que había hecho que cambiara de ese modo y se exaltara así? a pesar de ser siempre un rebelde y una persona altanera a un el estaba conciente de lo que sucedería si provocaba una pelea…el lo sabia de ante mano…entonces por que?_...

-…escapo…anoche…-_bankotsu desvió la mirada y recogió una llaves del piso, las que seguramente habían utilizado los guardias para intentar aprovecharse de ella…no era nada nuevo…al parecer se estaba volviendo una costumbre entre los soldados que vigilaban las celdas a esa hora…era algo despreciable pero a fin de cuentas a el le daba igual_…

_Inuyasha escucho las palabras de Bankotsu pero…que era ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que sintió en su alma?...nunca pensó que aquellas palabras de ese ser tan despreciable le trajeran a su corazón aquella paz que había estado buscando desde la noche anterior…_

_A pesar de que el había sido el causante de todo…el mintió…engañó…todo con tal de tenerla ahí…por que lo había hecho?...realmente por odio?..o tal vez para tenerla cerca y ya no dejarla ir?...que era?...que ocultaba_…

-solo que…no se sabe si escapo antes o después de que…los guardias entraran a su celda…-_el tono que utilizo el soldado de cabello negro erizo los cabellos de Inuyasha…como podía hablar así…con tanta tranquilidad?...tal vez de el mismo modo que el mismo había dicho con tranquilidad: "Los cargos son exhibicionismo en la vía publica y robo…" le repugnaba la sola idea de pensar que estaba cada vez mas cerca de ser como bankotsu…pero así era…inuyasha sin pensar se había convertido en un ser despreciable que mintió con el único afán de venganza…una venganza inútil_…

-bueno pero, a ti que te puede importar, después de todo tu la encerraste ahí…es tu culpa lo que le haya pasado…así que no debes sentir ningún remordimiento cierto?...lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad…es tu culpa Inuyasha…tu has sido el responsable…-_susurro mientras se alejaba lentamente de inuyasha quien tenia la mirada en blanco…sus sentidos no le respondían en ese momento…solamente una frase circulaba por su mente_…

"…es tu culpa Inuyasha…tu has sido el responsable…"

-yo soy…el responsable…- _se repetía una vez mas mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo_…

-oh! casi lo olvido, el gobernador naraku desea verte…al parecer tienes una nueva misión…-_fueron las ultimas palabras de Bankotsu antes de perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo_…

_Inuyasha tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, después de todo no podía quedarse ahí todo el día pues necesitaba buscar a la chica…debía encontrarla y decirle tantas cosas…no…no podía decirle nada, lo mas probable es que ella no quiera dirigirle la palabra o siquiera verlo a los ojos…_

_Era normal que lo odiara…debía aceptarlo…y olvidarse de ella para siempre…olvidarse de todo…además…el había estado con kikio…aunque no lo recordara debía cumplir con ella…tenia que aceptar finalmente su destino y dejar ir a aquella mujer…dejarla ir…por el bien de los dos_…

_Camino lentamente entre los pasillos…pensó en los crueles momentos que debió pasar aome en ese infierno y se maldijo mil veces…todo en su vida ahora era un error…su pasado…kikio…todo, pero no sabia como arreglarlo…no conocía el paradero de ella ni la solución a sus problemas…no podía hacer nada pues actuar correctamente para el era una definición y para la mayoría era otra…cual era su realidad?...cual era la verdadera realidad?..._

_Que era lo que en verdad sentía?_..._lo que intentaba negar su corazón_…

_La búsqueda se había intensificado por dos horas, el cansancio se había hecho presente pero a pesar de todo no estaban dispuestos a ceder, debían encontrarla y saber si se encontraban bien…la fatiga era demasiada pues aun bajo la lluvia y el frío de la noche no pararon su búsqueda en lo profundo del bosque…era tanta su preocupación que no notaron la figura que los seguía cautelosamente_…

-oye…te sientes bien?- _la vista de sango se había tornado preocupada desde hacia unos minutos…no podía evitarlo…el lucia tan pálido y en momentos parecía perder las fuerzas…pero por que? acaso_…

-estoy bien sango, es solo que no eh comido desde ayer- _contesto el con una tierna sonrisa, logrando que su acompañante se sonrojara nuevamente sin poderlo evitar…pero que tenia este soldado diferente de los demás?...en otra ocasión no le hubiera importado mucho que uno de ellos se sintiera mal…ni siquiera hubiera hecho el esfuerzo por acercarse…pero…el…Miroku…tenia algo especial y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo triste que seria la despedida por que…tendría que venir algún día no es así?...la triste despedida…después de que encontraran a Aome ella debería desaparecer…las dos desaparecerían…por lo menos hasta que encontrara a…su hermano_…

-kohaku…-_susurro suavemente la chica de cabello café poniendo en sus ojos aquella mirada que indicaba los recuerdos tristes que le venían a la mente…no podía evitarlo, pensar en su hermano le traía tantos recuerdos…tanta tristeza por no saber su paradero_…

FLASH BACK

-hermana…siempre estaremos juntos verdad?...-_la voz inquieta del chico ocasiono que sango lo mirara de una mirada distinta y a la vez maternal…como podía decirle que no a aquella palabras? si lo que mas deseaba ella era protegerlo y cuidarlo por siempre…el cielo conocía mas que ella la verdad y sabia que si fuera necesario lo buscaría hasta el fin del mundo hasta encontrarlo si por razones del destino fueran separados…el era su único hermano…lo protegería siempre a costa aun de su propia vida_…

-por supuesto kohaku…siempre estaré contigo…- _contesto en un susurro abrazándolo ocasionando que el chico de cabello oscuro se sonrojara un poco, a pesar de ser su hermana el no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando la chica mostraba esta clase de detalles ante el, realmente se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa con el paso del tiempo_…

-pero si por alguna razón un día te pierdes, quiero que conserves esto y que recuerdes que yo siempre estaré pensando en ti de acuerdo?...-_la joven coloco su mano a la altura de su mejilla y retiro el seguro de uno de sus aretes…un hermoso accesorio de oro que enmarcaba muy bien su figura y cuyo centro era adornado por un hermoso Rubí…justo el nombre de la piedra preciosa con el que su hermana era conocida por todos_…

-lo llevaras siempre contigo?...-_pregunto con una linda sonrisa, el chico emocionado tomo el pequeño objeto y lo observo cuidadosamente…en verdad era bello…siempre lo cuidaría…siempre lo llevaría con el_…

-gracias hermana! lo cuídare muy bien!- _respondió con una sonrisa agradeciendo el regalo de su hermana_…

-se que lo harás…-_susurro ella mirando los ojos de su hermano una vez mas…aquellos ojos que siempre lograban traspasarla y vencer el duro escudo de sus sentimientos…solo el había sido el único hombre que podía traspasar esa barrera y mostrar a la verdadera sango…a la frágil Rubí…solo el_…

FIN FLASH BACK

_Kirara quien había permanecido en su hombro todo ese tiempo salio por debajo del saco que miroku le había prestado a sango para consolar a su ama y ofrecerle una tierna caricia con su hocico…era normal en ella…kirara la conocía mas que cualquier otra persona_…

-oh! es cierto, tome su sac…- _pero no pudo continuar, el joven de mirada celeste ya no había podido continuar, se desplomo frente a sango cayendo inconsciente la piso…pero como no se había dado cuenta, el siempre había querido estar al frente y a pesar de todo no dejaba que sango lo rebasara…ahora veía el por que_…

-esta ardiendo en calentura y no ah dejado de sudar!...no…kirara por favor ayúdame…-_rápidamente y sin perder tiempo la chica levantó el cuerpo del joven y apoyándolo en sus hombros lo llevo cerca de ahí, en realidad no conocía mucho ese bosque pues apenas habían llegado pero eso no le impedía buscar un lugar seguro_…

_Finalmente llego al tronco de un árbol cerca de un arrollo y le encargo a kirara que mojara su pañuelo con agua fresca, aquel pañuelo que era tan característico en los de su raza y que todos los gitanos llevaban consigo. La gatita hacia todo lo que su ama le indicaba mientras veia como ella atendia a aquel soldado como nunca antes habia atendido a algun hombre…era extrano pero…la conexión entre miroku y sango era algo muy fuerte que inclusive la criatura no lograba comprender del todo…solo sabia que su ama sentia algo que nunca antes habia sentido por alguien_…

-todo es su culpa…si no me hubiera dado su saco para protegerme no estaría empapado y no…tendría esta fiebre tan alta…-_la voz de la chica era suave…intentaba reprochar pero la verdad es que se encontraba perdida en el rostro de aquel soldado…se veía tan tranquilo y apuesto en ese estado…no podía evitarlo…desde que lo había conocido su corazón latia de un modo distinto…sus pensamientos siempre tenían como conclusión a aquel soldado que había conocido …siempre terminaban en el_…

-no lo entiendo…que es lo que provocas en mi?…-_sango susurraba el viento sin prestar atención a sus palabras…y es que no era ella quien hablaba…simplemente el corazón era quien deseaba saber las respuestas al por que estaba tan inquieto y necesitaba estar cerca de el para poder latir…realmente ese sentimiento al que llaman "amor" había llegado hasta ella?...pero no podía ser…era imposible…el era un soldado y ella una gitana, mundos completamente opuestos que jamás podrían mezclarse…a pesar de todo…que podía asegurarle a ella que el corazón de aquel joven se aceleraba solo al verla como le sucedía a ella con el?...no lo sabia pues ella misma había sido testigo de las intenciones de aquel chico…cuando lo vio con aquella joven en el festival_…

_Lo mas probable es que sea un don juan como tantos otros que habia conocido…por que tenia que temblar solo ante el?...por que dudar solo ante el?...por que sentir aquel sentimiento…solo ante el…_

_Los minutos pasaban rápido…hubiera dado todo en ese momento por detener el tiempo y poder seguir contemplando aquel rostro tan tranquilo…mientras que con cada contacto de sus manos con la frente del chico una corriente eléctrica hacían subir su temperatura ella trataba de mantenerse tranquila…debía mantener la cordura después de todo…tenia que hacerlo aunque fuera casi imposible…_

_Sin embargo…eso no le impedía acariciar con suavidad sus cabellos y su piel…no podía evitarlo…necesitaba hacerlo casi tanto como respirar y aun no sabia por que_…

-me pregunto que es lo que siente el kirara…-_las palabras frágiles de la bella joven parecían mezclarse con los tenues sonidos del bosque…el viento pasando entre los árboles…el sonido del agua en el arrollo que podía ser percibido aun a esa distancia…todo lograba una atmósfera tan perfecta y tranquila que invitaba a lo inexplorado…a lo desconocido_…

-no quisieras…conocerlo?...-_estas palabras alarmaron a sango quien se sonrojo visiblemente, acaso el…estuvo despierto todo el tiempo!...pero eso significaba que_…

-desde…cuando esta!...-_la chica de cabello oscuro con trabajo pudo pronunciar esta pregunta mientras sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaba, acaso el había fingido todo el tiempo!_

-lo siento…pero gracias a ti ya me siento mucho mejor- _miroku se levanto suavemente y tomo su mano con dulzura ante la sorpresa de sango_

-te lo agradezco…-_susurro mientras que con una suavidad enternecedora besaba la mano de sango quien no podía dejar de temblar al ver como el finalmente había despertado…sin embargo a pesar de todo sango respiro con tranquilidad al ver que la fiebre había disminuido considerablemente_…

-no…no fue nada…-_sango retiro su mano rápidamente pues si seguía temblando de ese modo el probablemente podía darse cuenta y_…

-entonces…no quieres saber que es lo que siento?...-

_La chica abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo ante tales palabras…estaría imaginando cosas o realmente podía sentir la respiración de aquel soldado a solo centímetros de la suya?...pero no podía reaccionar…con trabajo estaba consiente de lo que sucedía…en realidad quería saberlo? quería saber que es lo que este soldado sentía?...cual era la repuesta?...que deseaba ella?_...

_Una vez mas el corazón había tomado la delantera…una vez mas hacia su voluntad_…

_Suavemente rodeo el cuello del chico de ojos celestes y contesto un tímido: "si…" mientras cerraba sus ojos sin pensar en nada mas…no quería pensar solo sentir…sentir el aliento de el cerca de su rostro…deseaba saber que era en verdad lo que este soldado podia provocar en ella…hasta donde era capaz de llegar su deseo y necesidad?...hasta donde_?...

-Ahhhhhh! Ayúdenme!- _estos gritos separaron a la pareja nuevamente antes de cualquier contacto, no pudieron acercarse mas después de escuchar la voz desgarradora que pedía ayuda pero…algo en esta voz le parecía muy familiar a sango…demasiado familiar_…

-que sucede!- _miroku no perdió el tiempo, a pesar de que al igual que sango se encontraba un poco decepcionado se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y apoyado al principio un poco por sango llegaron a la zona de donde parecía provenir aquel grito_…

_Al fin lograron ver el problema, una chica, se encontraba amarrada y estaba atada a un árbol…al parecer había sido herida en un pie ya que se encontraba sangrando…no era nada grave pero…había algo mas grave que eso_…

-estas bien?- _miroku llego junto a sango y se apresuro a desatar a la joven y revisar su pie…sango se había mantenido al margen y tenia muchos motivos para hacerlo…en especial por que al acercarse pudo saber quien era la misteriosa joven_…

-si…muchas gracias…-_agradeció ella con una mirada coqueta ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en miroku al ver el gran escote de su vestido que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas…sango simplemente cruzo los brazos y volteo la vista visiblemente molesta_…

-que te sucede Rubí?...tu no estas preocupada por mi?- _pregunto la joven con ese ligero todo que siempre lograba molestar a la chica de cabello oscuro_…

_Sango lanzo un suspiro de desaprobación…conocía a Natsumi y sabia que esto probablemente era un plan…nunca había confiado en ella y este no era buen momento para cambiar_…

-ustedes se conocen_?- miroku pregunto una vez que curo la herida de la joven de cabello rojizo, el agradecimiento por parte de ella no se hizo esperar y antes de contestar a su pregunta le regalo un suave beso en la mejilla y un sensual "gracias" salido de sus labios, el soldado no se esperaba esta acción de una chica a la que apenas conocía pero no le desagrado en lo absoluto…ella era realmente muy hermosa_…

-fue un placer…y su nombre es?...-_pregunto tomando su mano y besándola suavemente como era su costumbre con las bellas chicas..._

-me llaman Zafiro pero…tu puedes decirme Natsumi…-_contesto acercándose peligrosamente a el y mostrándole a miroku lo hechizantes que llegaban a ser sus ojos verdes_…

-…no me equivoque con usted…realmente es un mujeriego_!- sango no soporto mas…había estado observando demasiado tiempo y su corazón ya no pudo aguantar…pero que se creía aquel sujeto? que podía jugar con ella de ese modo? Despues de que ambos estuvieron a punto de…_

…_lo sabia…todo había sido parte de una hermosa ilusión_…

-Así que…esta dispuesto a aceptar la misión?...-_el gobernador inmutable como siempre dio el ultimo sorbo a su bebida observando nuevamente al soldado de cabello plateado frente a el…no era muy expresivo pero ahora parecía estar en otro mundo…a pesar de ser de los mejores soldados y siempre mostrar entusiasmo en sus misiones, esa ocasión parecía distinto_…

-soldado, al parecer no me explique…- _Naraku estaba perdiendo la paciencia…no solía perderla fácilmente pero lo desesperaba la gente que no escuchaba sus ordenes…acaso era tan difícil de entender?_...

-…otra guerra…-_probablemente eso necesitaba, despejar su mente…ocuparse en otras cosas…podría ser que esto le ayudara a aclarar sus pensamientos?_...- de acuerdo…acepto, cuando debo partir_?- pregunto finalmente mostrando su mirada característica para beneplácito del gobernador_…

-hoy mismo…prepare sus cosas, una carroza lo esperara a las afueras del edificio dentro de 1 hora, sea puntual…- _exigió el hombre de galante postura_

-así será…-_contesto secamente listo para abandonar el recinto siendo detenido por una ultima pregunta_…

-dime soldado…te agradan las fiestas?- _pregunto el hombre de mirada penetrante mientras tomaba un libro de su escritorio y hojeaba unas paginas_…

_Inuyasha no tuvo que meditar mucho para dar una contestación rápida…en realidad nunca había sido muy afectuoso en cuando a relaciones publicas se trataba, y la verdad es que no había nada en el trato a los demás que le llamara la atención en eventos de esa clase_…

-No…- _contestó finalmente ocasionando una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Naraku después de oír tal respuesta_

-bien, entonces…no te importara perderte de una cierto?- _después de estas palabras emitidas con un extraño tono de voz el gobernador dejo el libro sobre el escritorio y se sentó en la camoda silla de una manera elegante, indicándole de alguna manera al chico de ojos ámbar que la conversación había llegado a su fin._

-En ese caso me retiro, iré a preparar mis cosas…- _fue lo ultimo que dijo inuyasha antes de retirarse del lugar cerrando secamente la puerta y dejando nuevamente con ese mal sabor de boca a naraku…en verdad le solía molestar que aquel soldado no mostrara el grado de respeto que mostraban los demás...sin embargo ya llegaría el tiempo de cobrar las cuentas pendientes_…

-al fin has despertado…-

-…mmm?…que…sucedió?...-_la joven de cabellos obscuros abrió poco a poco los ojos para descubrir que se encontraba en un lugar muy tranquilo y acogedor…una pequeña cabaña en el bosque era en esos momentos su refugio y al parecer su única compañía era el joven que hace unos instantes se había dirigido a ella…se toco la cabeza en señal de dolor…podía sentir la herida aun a flor de piel pero sin embargo mostraba signos de cuidado…que es lo que había sucedido?...donde estaba?_...

-tranquila…estas a salvo conmigo…-_Aome podía sentir esta voz muy cerca…pero todo en su cabeza daba vueltas y aun se sentía tan cansada y confundida_…

-donde estoy?...quien eres?...-_la joven hizo un intento por levantarse pues se encontraba en una suave cama pero el chico que antes le había hablado se lo impidió recostándola suavemente en la cama nuevamente_…

-soy yo aome…houyo…acaso no me recuerdas aun?- _la voz del chico lucia decepcionada…aome lo miro nuevamente tratando de recordar…pero mas en ese estado era sumamente complicado…no tenia en claro nada_…

-que sucedió anoche?...por favor dime…-_pidió la joven mientras tocaba una vez mas su cabeza tratando de recordar_

-fuiste apresada…tus cargos eran exhibicionismo en la vía publica y…robo…-

_Al escuchar esa ultima palabra aome no pudo evitar que las lagrimas amenazaran con salir de sus ojos cafés una vez mas…por que era tan doloroso ese recuerdo?...en verdad le dolía aceptar que aquel soldado la había hundido con esas palabras…tal vez el sufrimiento no seria tanto si ella lo odiara…que difícil era reconocer que por el contrario parecía…amarlo…en verdad lo amaba? como…por que?...después de todo lo que había pasado…con un solo beso…con un solo toque de su piel ella parecía ser otra mujer…una mujer que nunca antes se había presentado y la que por el haría cualquier cosa…a pesar de que el deseara lo peor para ella_…

_El joven quien permanecía de espaldas continuo con su explicación_…

-yo…no podía creerlo así que…decidí sacarte de ahí…pues la pena para esos cargos es…la muerte…-_pronuncio esto con un tono de desaprobación que aome noto de inmediato_…

-sin embargo tu lograste escapar de tu celda poco antes de que yo llegara y siguiendo tu rastro pude dar contigo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…a pesar de que estabas inconsciente me alegro saber que no sufriste un daño mayor…- _termino diciendo con una dulce sonrisa que aome correspondió_…

-te lo agradezco mucho…si tu no hubieras llegado…no se que habría sido de mi…- _la chica de ojos cafés nuevamente le obsequio una sonrisa al chico pero el simplemente la miro con resignación y alejándose un poco de ella observo el techo de la cabaña con tristeza_…

-veo que no recordaras nada…finalmente al parecer no te han hablado de nuestro compromiso…-_susurro decepcionadamente sobresaltando a la chica y ocasionando que ella detuviera su camino interponiéndose en el suyo bruscamente_…

-que no me han dicho?...que es lo que tienen que decirme?- _la chica no podía quitar la mirada de confusión de sus ojos cafés, pero por que esta situación comenzaba a asustarla? Era solo una proposición de matrimonio…una proposición que no aceptaría…por que debía asustarse de ello?_...

-Aome…-_houyo se acerco a ella y la tomo de los brazos, la mirada de el parecía muy confusa…aome aun no lograba comprender pero con cada segundo que pasaba su nerviosismo era cada vez mayor_…

-así que te marcharas Inuyasha?...nunca descansas de esto cierto?- _varios compañeros del chico de ojos dorados se habían enterado de su misión y ahora solo esperaban que la carroza arrancara llevándolo al lugar de la batalla…a pesar de todo inuyasha tenia su lado bueno, aunque casi nunca soliera mostrarlo…era como un código de honor apoyarse mutuamente cuando de misiones de este tipo se hablaba_…

_El sonido de una maleta hizo estruendo en el compartimiento de la carroza que transportaría al joven de cabello plateado a su nueva misión…probablemente con este desafió su mente se despejaría un poco mas y si resultaba victorioso regresaría para definir sus compromisos…tenia tanto en que pensar_...

-esto significa que no estarás en la fiesta verdad?- _pregunto otro uniformado que recién llegaba a la conversación_

-como molestan, ustedes también hablan de esa fiesta, ya saben que no suelo ir a esas reuniones sociales, solo déjenme tranquilo!- _al parecer quería aparentar estar como siempre, pero cierto era que siendo la segunda vez que le mencionaban la dichosa fiesta su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse…solo quería irse y pensar las cosas…necesitaba tiempo_…

-al parecer sigue siendo el mismo, ja,ja!-_reían sus compañeros antes de ver la mirada asesina del soldado, entonces callaron_.

-bueno esperamos que regreses pronto con una nueva victoria- _comento otro una vez calmados los ánimos al ver como el conductor de la carroza se preparaba para poner en marcha el trasporte y el soldado de ojos ámbar se subía en el finalmente_…

_Las palabras de buenos deseos de sus compañeros parecían vacías y mas lejanas cada vez…ya no podían ser escuchadas por el chico de dorado mirar mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de ellos…su mirada y su mente no se encontraban en ese lugar ahora…solo su cuerpo quien se movía casi automáticamente a las ordenes que le habían sido dadas_…

_Realmente el no saber el paradero de aquella gitana lo ponía en un estado de desesperación como nunca antes lo había sentido…deseaba verla mas que nunca…comprobar que estaba bien…pero por que? por que debía hacerlo…por que necesitaba hacerlo?...esas eran unas de tantas preguntas que no dejaban la mente del chico mientras por medio de la abertura pequeña de la carroza en la que viajaba podía ver el paisaje de Paris…tranquilo como siempre…con sus calles…sus vendedores y todo a su alrededor que parecía convivir en perfecta armonía con el medio…_

_Pero…en esos momentos…que tan clara era su honestidad en el alma?...había sido honesto con el últimamente? La respuesta era bastante clara, un rotundo "no" era lo mas apropiado…y en verdad le dolían los hechos…todo lo que se había ocasionado tan solo por su orgullo…su miedo…_

_El encarcelamiento de aquella gitana…la pelea con su mejor amigo…las consecuencias de una noche con kikio…todo…por culpa suya…el era el único responsable pero…en verdad se arrepentía?...acaso hubiera tenido las fuerzas necesarias para dejar libre a esa mujer aunque eso significara enfrentar sus mas profundos miedos y su odio hacia aquella raza?..._

_Habria sido capaz de disculparse ante ella?...realmente aun en esos momentos deseaba hacerlo?...los gitanos habían sido causa de todas sus desgracias…solo ellos eran los verdaderos responsables de su sufrimiento…los gitanos…debían pagar…ella era uno de ellos…ella también tenia que ser odiada…o no era de ese modo?_...

_Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que una figura sin ser vista logro subir a la carroza…parecía saber quien iba dentro y sus intenciones eran claras…entro en el compartimiento del equipaje aun sin ser visto y espero pacientemente…ya llegaría el tiempo de que saliera_…_en ese entonces las cosas tomarían un rumbo distinto_…

-sango espera_!- miroku no había dejado de perseguirla desde que salio corriendo, parecía muy recuperado pues ya llevaban tiempo así y ninguno de los dos parecía ceder_…

-déjeme tranquila, eh visto suficiente y no quiero saber nada de usted!-_se detuvo súbitamente para sorpresa de miroku quien también detuvo en seco sus pasos_…

-…buscare por mi cuenta a Aome…no necesito de usted…- _susurro suavemente con…dolor? Así parecía ser…la chica fuerte al fin dejaba caer la suave y delgada tela que protegía su corazón y le mostraba a aquel soldado tal cual era…todo era tan confuso para ella…se sentía desilusionada y…engañada? pero por que? aquel soldado no tenia ninguna obligación con ella…al parecer la chica había olvidado aquellos consejos que le había dado su padre en aquella ocasión_…

"…_nunca le des la espalda a un soldado…" repetía la chica en su mente una y otra vez…pero que importaba? Muchas veces le había dado la espalda a este soldado y el parecía inofensivo…no había intentado nada contra ella hasta ese momento…hasta entonces_…

-ahhh! que?...que hace, suélteme!-_sango ahora comprendió el por que de las sabias palabras de su padre, ahora Miroku la tenia acorralada una vez mas…la diferencia es que ahora sango no podía escapar ni aunque quisiera pues al darle la espalda le permitía a Miroku colocarla en una posición de la que ni el mas famoso escapista podría librarse_…

-ahora va a arrestarme? eso es lo que quiso hacer desde un principio no es así?...simplemente jugo con migo…usted es el hombre mas despreciable que eh conocido_!- forcejeaba la chica mientras sentía como en cuanto tuviera posibilidad terminaría con este sujeto que realmente la había hecho enfadar, pero quien se había creído?...no podía tratarla así…ella era una chica fuerte, solo era cuestión de tiempo y estaría libre…libre para poder darle su merecido_…

-…sabes cual es la piedra preciosa que simboliza el amor y la pasión?...-_Miroku se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de sango colocando su respiración cerca de la chica mientras que con esas palabras dejaba escapar un tono de extraña sensualidad que sin poderlo evitar hechizo a sango por completo…era algo inevitable_…

-…otro mas de sus juegos?...-_susurro la chica tratando de desviar su mirada del joven sin mucho éxito…su mismo nerviosismo ocasionaba que tuviera movimientos un poco torpes y sin sentido…_

-…ahora ya son dos preguntas las que necesitas contestar…y mientras mas tardes…mas me acercare a ti…-_era verdad…cada vez que miroku preguntaba y sango fallaba el amenazaba su cercanía con la joven ocasionando con esta acción que sango se paralizara por completo y Miroku necesitara solo de un esfuerzo mínimo para tenerla inmóvil…_

-…cual es la piedra considerada por los reyes como la joya mas preciosa de todas?...-_pregunto una vez mas mirando los bellos ojos cafés de sango y acariciando suavemente su cabello_…

_Realmente quería contestar?...ella sabia la respuesta…pero al decirla probablemente el detendría su camino, no…le gustaba esa sensación…tenerlo tan cerca le proporcionaba dicha…a pesar del nervio y los choques eléctricos en su cuerpo su alma le continuaba callando las palabras…su corazón bloqueaba a la razón por el mismo instinto obligando a sango a callar su respuesta…ella deseaba su cercanía…en verdad lo deseaba…_

_Cual era el limite que su propia razón le imponía?...cuando mas podrían dominar sus sentimientos?...hasta que por fin se consumara el tan deseado contacto que habrían prolongado?...que pasaría entonces?...habría arrepentimiento?...tristeza?...dicha?_…

_Que importaba?...solo quería experimentar esa sensación…solo quería sentir un contacto suyo sobre su piel y conocer lo que esto ocasionaría_…

-el zafiro?...-_fue la contestación de la chica sabiendo lo que vendría…suavemente cerro sus ojos esperando finalmente lo inevitable…ella mas que nadie conocía la verdadera respuesta_…

-…no…la mas preciosa de las gemas…el Rubí…simboliza el amor y la pasión…justo lo que tu despiertas en mi…sango…-_así fue…sango había equivocado la respuesta y tal como lo prometió el guapo soldado se acerco a ella…solamente hacia falta una respuesta…aquella respuesta que había estado esperando de ella en aquella ocasión…solo deseaba escucharla de sus labios_…

-…si…quiero conocerlo…quiero saber lo que sientes…-_fue su respuesta…la respuesta que le otorgo a sango lo que tanto había esperando aun sin estar consiente de ello…sin conocer realmente los deseos y la necesidad que sentía por aquel contacto…no podía saberlo pues durante todo ese tiempo lo había reprimido…lo había negado con todas sus fuerzas…_

_pero ya no podía mas…finalmente había llegado a su limite…aquel limite al que no había llegado jamás y que había sido conducida por el único hombre que no debía aparecer jamás en su vida y que ahora…no podía dejar ir…lo necesitaba…en verdad deseaba tener su sonrisa cerca…escuchar su voz calmada y sentir sus suaves labios besando su piel…era una sensación indescriptible para ella…sentir su piel con la suya…las dos parecían complementarse…reconocerse mutuamente_…

_La chica suavemente coloco sus brazos alrededor del soldado mientras este la abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura…el fino pero apasionado contacto de sus labios era tal que no había conciencia en esos momentos…no había mundo…no había pensamientos y sobre todo…no existía el "después"_….

_La calidez del momento era tal que no notaron como sus cuerpos subían de temperatura rápidamente, era imposible frenar los deseos impulsivos de su corazón y simplemente negarse…no…su cuerpo necesitaba ese contacto…aunque perdiera el oxigeno con tal acción no le importaba reemplazarlo con el suave calor de su piel…que mas podía importar el mundo?...sus diferencias no existían en ese momento pues solo era un hombre y una mujer entregándose a un solo deseo…prohibido tal vez…pero deseo al final_…

_Cuanto duraría aquel apasionado contacto, no lo sabían…pero estaban seguros de que no seria pronto…las sensaciones que estaban experimentando en esos momentos eran tales que no podían separar sus cuerpos…simplemente era imposible tan siquiera intentarlo…parecían ser solo un corazón obsequiando y al mismo tiempo ofreciendo_…

_Para ellos en esos momentos no había nada mas…no existía ningún otro ser en el universo…solo ellos dos_…

…_sin embargo el tiempo no se puede detener…y así como continuaba su cuerpo ellos también continuarían con el…con las consecuencias de sus actos_…

-_Anciana Kaede! venga rápido por favor! es un muchacho…-una joven gitana que había dado un recorrido rápido por el bosque, observo cerca de unos arbustos…ahí entre los matorrales diviso la figura de un chico inconsciente…quien era el? por que estaba ahí?_...

_La mujer mayor finalmente se presento en el lugar que le había indicado la chica y observo cuidadosamente al muchacho…a pesar del paso de los años y que estos habían hecho efecto en el cuerpo que tenia frente a ella tal vez el aspecto mas notorio y por el que inmediatamente le fue fácil identificarlo era el pequeño objeto que guardaba celosamente entre sus ropas escondido en una bolsita de tela_…

_Kaede lo reconoció de inmediato…no había duda…era e_l…

Fin del capitulo 5

Mil disculpas por la tardanza ….T-T no se ni que decir….en verdad que les agradezco muchísimo su enorme paciencia y que aun continuaran apoyando este fic!...no se como agradecerles! ;;

Y aun despues de todo siento que la conti no quedo lo suficientemente buena…yo esperaba algo mas…. TT

Pero es que últimamente eh sentido como que me falta un poco de inspiración…no se por que

Aun asi espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado! O (iba a hacerlo mas largo pero despues pense que se enfadarian de leer tanto y por eso lo corte n.nUUU) pero el proximo si…es un poco mas largo UUU

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU MINA-SAN! O**

Como siempre espero recompenzar aunque sea un poquito su enorme paciencia y valiosos comentarios de apoyo! ;; muchisimas gracias a todos en verdad! ;;

**En el proximo capitulo se sabra que contenia el misterioso sobre que Naraku jamas abrio…ademas quien es el polizon que se fue de incognito con Inuyasha o.O, ademas se sabra lo que sucedera con kagura, kouga, etc…**

**Pero lo mas importante….o.o Que sucedió entre Inuyasha y kikio esa noche! TT (no me maten por fis! Les prometo que lo arregalre! lo prometo! UUU : chely se esconde tras un escucho de acero reforzado : ustedes confien en mi sip? -U)**

**Ademas sabremos el paradero de Aome! La conclusión de el tierno besito Sango/Miroku! o ( por fin! - ji,ji como hubo de esta parejita en este cap.! . es que yo ya queria besito! n/nU)**

Me despido por ahora cuidence mucho!

Próximo capitulo: "Lo que me llevo a descubrir que…te amo…" 

Muchas gracias a todos! O

Por cierto, esta historia tiene un dibujo muy especial que hize en acuarelas con las vestimentas de gala de Inuyasha y Kagome, desgraciadamente al parecer no puedo poner la imagen aquí TT alguien sabe como puedo hacerle para mostrarselas? -

Cuidense! 3


	6. Lo que me llevo a descubrir quete amo

_Bohémiere_

Pero que me pasa dios mio??!! TOT (chelo se empieza a jalar los cabellos) en serio que pensaba que había publicado este capitulo desde hace mucho y ahora me doy cuenta que no lo había hecho!!!! Por favor discúlpenme se los ruego!!!!! T.T no se en que estaría pensando!! y es que este capitulo (que por cierto es el mas importante de todos hasta ahora! O.O) tenia mucho de estar terminado pero como estaba tan segura de haberlo publicado entre tantos pendientes ni tiempo había tenido de asegurarme y resulta que me equivoque ;.; Por favor perdónenme…por cierto este es el ultimo capitulo que llevo de esta historia y aunque aun no quisiera dejarla la verdad es que no e tenido tiempo de continuarla ;o; y es que mi mundo esta tan complicado en estos días que no lo puedo ni creer X.X Por favor discúlpenme, y por cierto agradezco muchísimo sus amables reviews!!! Muchísimas gracias por todas sus atenciones!! n///n a todas en serio, si leo sus mensajes y aunque desgraciadamente no puedo responderles como quisiera quiero que sepan que agradezco mucho que se tomen la molestia de poner un mensaje en mis fics y darme a conocer su opinión la cual es tan importante para mi n////n Muchísimas gracias!!! nn En serio espero poder continuar esta historia en las vacaciones siguiente y no dejarla sin terminar por que le tengo mucho cariño ;.; cuidense y gracias!! n.n

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, su dueña es Rumiro Takahashi, yo solo los manipulo un poquito .

El nombre de Kagome esta en su versión Latinoamericana Aome.

_Bueno aquí los dejo con el fic, espero que este cap. les guste _

_Autora: Chely n.n_

Notas:

Algunos recuerdos ( pueden estar dentro de flash back ) : ----------------------------------

_Cursiva_: es la redacción, pensamientos y todo aquello que no diga el personaje

Cambio de escena:

Puntos de vista:

**Cap. 5 "Lo que me llevo a descubrir que…te amo"**

FLASH BACK

-Inuyasha…que estas haciendo aquí??!!- _pregunto una voz bastante conocida para el mientras lo tomaba por el brazo en la oscuridad de la noche_

-…eres tu…- _Inuyasha apenas si podía articular palabra…se encontraba tan deprimido y todo en la cabeza le daba vueltas…definitivamente no estaba en buenas condiciones_

-mi casa esta muy cerca, ven…- _dijo llevándolo de regreso hacia una pequeña casa que se encontraba cerca de ahí, al entrar lo único que pudo hacer fue depositarlo en la suave alfombra del recibidor pues el chico no podría subir las escaleras_

-veo que has estado tomando…no te preocupes…yo me are cargo de ti…- _hablaba mientras despojaba lentamente de sus prendas al chico de cabello plateado que apenas si tenia conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo…_

-…tu…puedes hacerme olvidar cierto??...olvidar el pasado…-_pregunto con dificultar mientras se movía ligeramente y así hacia mas fácil la tarea de dejarlo sin camisa…_

-no te preocupes querido Inuyasha…yo are que olvides todo lo que te ah sucedido…todo…-_hablo sensualmente la figura que ahora se acercaba a la luz y dejaba ver mas claramente su rostro_

-… te daré por alentado tu regalo de cumpleaños y después de esta noche…ya no podrán evitar que nos casemos Inuyasha…-_susurro kikio por ultima vez antes de deslizar el listón de su cabello y apagar la luz…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Kikio dejo suavemente el cubierto que en ese momento utilizaba sobre la fina mesa de madera del lujoso comedor…inexplicablemente su apetito se había marchado dejando una sensación de vacío en su estomago, al recordar los hechos de la noche pasada y lo que había pasado después…pero ya no había marcha atrás, aunque todo fuera una mentira, aunque haya construido todo un escenario para su beneficio no podía darse el lujo de estar arrepentida y la verdad es que no lo estaba, siempre había esperado el momento adecuado para realizar sus planes, y aunque hacerlo con ayuda había facilitado la tarea aun así su objetivo se cumplía, solo debía esperar un poco mas…solo un poco…_

_Tomo una delicada jarra de cristal y se sirvió bebida en un vaso mientras se levantaba y se disponía a descansar en uno de los sillones de la sala color marrón…observo aquel sobre cerrado que yacía encima de la fina mesita de caoba y siguió con sus pensamientos…debía analizar lo que seguía, que mas necesitaba construir?...aun faltaba la ultima pieza del rompecabezas…solo aquella pieza que pondría a inuyasha entre sus manos sin escape alguno…solo eso_…

FLASH BACK

_La luz ya había sido apagada reinando la oscuridad en toda la habitación…solo alguna velas alumbraban pequeños espacios entre ellos los reflejos del fino y largo cabello de kikio que caía como cascada por el suelo de la sala rozando suavemente el pecho desnudo de inuyasha quien en ese momento no tenia conciencia propia…era simplemente un muñeco manejado por la ira y el alcohol_…

-_Inuyasha…en donde están tus pensamientos?...tu cuerpo esta aquí pero…tu mente no esta en este espacio…que puede ser mas importante que estar a mi lado?..que!?-_

_El chico de cabello dorado finalmente se detuvo, el dolor de cabeza no dejaba de perturbar sus sentidos y todo le daba vueltas…que sucedía con el? No podía siquiera mantenerse en pie solo…solo una imagen ocupaba sus ojos…aquel cabello negro y ondulado con tonos azulados…esos ojos que lo habían hechizado desde el primer momento y como olvidar aquella sonrisa amable…su piel suave que era una invitación al tacto…estaba loco, esa era la definición mas sencilla para su estado en ese momento…no, mas bien desde el momento en que conoció a esa gitana…y aun en los brazos de su novia no podía pensar siquiera en la idea de estar lejos de aquella mujer que lo había embrujado…que había hecho presos a sus pensamientos de ella…de su recuerdo…su perfume…de sus labios_…

-…Aome…-_el chico de dorado mirar pronuncio suavemente este nombre con una voz casi inaudible, excepto para la chica a su lado quien reacciono automáticamente al escucharlo…obviamente no lo reconocía pero al ser de una mujer no podía dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente, se coloco rápidamente frente al chico preguntándole el origen del nombre…inuyasha con los ojos entre abiertos solo miraba la figura borrosa sobre el…_

_Sin explicación alguna comenzó a visualizar a la gitana…esa mujer estaba en ese momento sobre el…vestía de una manera diferente pero era ella…el la veía…con su cabello…su mirada penetrante. Todo!!...estaba con el y no en aquella horrible celda en la que el la había metido…como podía ser posible??...como había logrado escapar?!..no importaba…estaba con el…eso era lo único importante en ese momento_…

-Inuyasha??...que te pasa??- _kikio observo la mirada que su novio mostró en sus ojos en cuestión de segundos…la mirada era demasiado extraña, ella jamás la había visto en el…que sucedía con Inuyasha_?...

-Respondeme!! quien es Ao- _pero no pudo terminar, sus labios ya eran presa de los de Inuyasha, dándole un beso tan apasionado que kikio no podía corresponder debido a la fuerza con que inuyasha la sostenía, parecía no querer dejarla ir…ni tampoco respirar…la sorpresa para la chica era demasiada…no encontraba explicación para el acto tan sorpresivo de su novio…el nunca había actuado de esa manera_…

_El contacto se prolongo demasiado…para kikio pareció una eternidad debido a la pasión que inuyasha había impreso en aquel beso, que estaría sucediendo?...el alcohol tal vez?...esa seria la respuesta lógica, pero kikio no quería suponerlo, que acaso no podría ser que inuyasha finalmente había recapacitado y volvieran los momentos que antes compartían juntos?...eso era lo que ella esperaría…pues ahora mas que nunca deseaba que inuyasha pidiera su mano…para un obscuro propósito pero… que importaba? Si el la amaba era momento de formalizar definitivamente…y esta era la mejor prueba del amor que el aun debía profesarle_…

_Inuyasha por su parte no daba crédito a lo que hacia…en cuanto vio la figura de aquella gitana en sus ojos su cuerpo actuó deliberadamente tomándola de los brazos y haciendo lo único que tenia en mente y que deseaba desde que la conoció…besarla…besarla como nunca antes y no dejarla ir…arrepentimiento?...culpa tal vez?...algún sentimiento?...no lo sabia…lo único que deseaba era sentirla cerca…demostrarle con aquel contacto, que solo en ese estado de ebriedad podía manifestar, que se sentía arrepentido…que el alcohol le había abierto los ojos y finalmente su mente se abría al arrepentimiento…lo sentía…sentía haber mentido…sentía haberla apartado de su lado de una manera tan violenta y brusca cuando lo único que buscaba era una palabra suya…un contacto de sus finos dedos…de sus suave piel…_

_Sin embargo este beso no tenia el mismo sabor que el anterior…aquel que fue producido al parecer por un simple deseo carnal y con el que el joven soldado había aceptado finalmente perder la cabeza por esa mujer a tal grado de mentir…aquel día en que dejando a un lado su sentido de rectitud y honestidad violo todas las normas de su código de honor…había mentido cruelmente…todo a causa de ella_…

_Era tan bajo…recordarlo le hacia daño…pero ahora la tenia entre sus brazos…a pesar de ser gitana…a pesar de todo…nada importaba…solo deseaba besarla, disculpase en el fondo de su alma con ese beso por todo el daño que le había ocasionado…_

_Aome era el nombre que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez…era el único que sus pensamientos reconocían…la única persona a la que su piel aceptaría…y sus labios reclamarían…la única…aunque…en esta ocasión algo era diferente…había algo_…

_El beso finalmente llego a su fin, el chico tomo a la joven y la abrazo…"perdóname" fue la única palabra que abandono su boca…era lo único que escuchaba kikio…lo único que quería escuchar_…

DING DONG…

_El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta despertó a kikio de sus pensamientos, trajo a la chica finalmente a la realidad para acomodarse un poco la vestimenta y dejar a inuyasha semiinconsciente sobre la suave alfombra, le costo trabajo ya que inuyasha no la dejaba ir tan fácilmente, la tenia fuertemente asediada contra su pecho y kikio debió usar gran parte de su fuerza para poder escapar de su abrazo, este tiempo ocasiono un timbre mas antes de que ella llegara a la puerta y preguntara el nombre del visitante_…

-Soy yo…- _fue lo único que respondió, lo suficiente para que la chica abriera la puerta y se asombrara un poco disimuladamente al conocer el rostro de su visita_…

-Naraku…que haces aquí?- _pregunto inmutable como siempre pidiendo en su mente que el imponente hombre no quisiera pasar al interior de la casa y se diera cuenta de la figura de inuyasha en el suelo pasado de copas_…

_Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, naraku entro y vio al mas singular de sus solados y también el mas rebelde tirado en el suelo…dormido sin conciencia al parecer gracias a todo el alcohol que había ingerido_…

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo…le ofreces vino a tu novio, pero no me lo ofreces a mi?- _con aquel tono característico naraku hizo este comentario para acercarse a otro de los sillones y sentarse elegantemente esperando que la joven le sirviera amablemente un trago de vino, cosa que nunca pasaba ya que a kikio no le agradaba la visita de esta persona y servirle amablemente seria lo ultimo que haría_…

- a que has venido?- _pregunto un poco molesta debido en primer termino por la interrupción tan inapropiada y en segundo por que siempre que naraku se presentaba en su casa no traía nada bueno…le entrego la copa y se sentó en otro de los sillones confiada en que su novio no escucharía nada ya que se encontraba totalmente sin conciencia_…

- el motivo de mi visita es…para ofrecerte mi ayuda una vez mas kikio…puedo ver que… - _volteo a ver la figura de Inuyasha y regreso su postura con una sonrisa - ahora la necesitas mas que nunca_…

_Kikio al obtener tal respuesta solo pudo sonreír despreocupadamente…cierto era que esa noche sus planes eran pasar la noche con inuyasha y finalmente tener el arma para retenerlo a su lado por siempre pero…ahora inuyasha se encontraba en un estado terrible y era claro que no abriría los ojos hasta el día siguiente…sin embargo como podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa?, fue una fortuna que lo viera llegar…no podía repetirse en otra ocasión…aunque no estuviera convencida totalmente no tenia otra salida…aceptaría la ayuda de naraku aun estando consiente de las consecuencias_…

- y…que tienes en mente? – _pregunto la joven de ojos cafés mirándolo desconfiadamente_…

_El hombre no hizo gesto alguno con su rostro, simplemente dejo la copa sobre una de las mesas de caoba a su costado y saco de su fino saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido que kikio no reconocía…no había etiqueta en el contenedor así que seria imposible definir de que se trataba…podría confiar en el_?...

- solo inyecta esta sustancia en tu soldado, no te preocupes, no le causara dolor…bueno, no mucho, lo usual… – _kikio lo miro fijamente y el prosiguió_ – el verdadero objetivo es hacer que tu novio por la mañana tenga síntomas extremos de cansancio…además de que no recordara nada de lo ocurrido esta noche…aunque en realidad no seria necesaria tanta ayuda ya que tu novio tomo demasiado, sin embargo no te será difícil convencerlo de que algo paso esta noche…algo que por supuesto te convendrá a ti… – _dijo esto ultimo y le entrego el frasco a la chica finalmente, se acomodo el traje y dio a entender a la joven que su presencia en ese lugar había terminado dirigiéndose a la puerta…_

_Kikio lo acompaño y moviendo el frasco entre sus dedos aun había una pregunta que tenia que hacerle al gobernador antes de que partiera_…

- conozco tu manera de actuar y se que este favor no es gratuito…dime que es lo que quieres de una vez – _objeto la chica mirando al hombre fijamente por la espalda, el solo volteo y le obsequio una sonrisa inexplicable dándole un extrañó "luego lo sabrás" que dejo a kikio muy confundida, una vez mas el hombre imponente se detuvo y metiendo su mano en el saco negro saco un sobre, se lo entrego a la joven y sin hacer algún comentario mas se retiro dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, el pequeño frasco en una mano y el sobre blanco sin abrir en la otra_…

_La joven de largos cabellos dejo el sobre en una de las mesitas de caoba y se apresuro a inyectar aquella sustancia en el cuerpo de Inuyasha…un sentimiento de desconfianza corrió por su cuerpo pero sabia que si naraku quería un favor suyo no le daría algo que lastimara a su novio…simplemente era un aditamento a sus planes…le daba tiempo y aseguraba su futuro, eso era todo…_

_El chico de dorado mirar era muy pesado para que ella pudiera subirlo a la recamara así que le pidió a un chico que iba pasando enfrente de su casa que lo ayudara a subir a su "esposo" a la recamara pues había tomado mucho y no podía hacerlo solo…el chico accedió y tras darle unas monedas se marcho satisfecho…la joven acomodo el escenario, que era su alcoba en ese momento de forma que todo estuviera en su lugar para la versión que le presentaría en la mañana a su novio…todo debía estar en orden sin que inuyasha tuviera sospecha alguna de la mentira en la que se encontraría envuelto…todo debía ser perfecto_…

_Lo despojo de sus demás prendas dejando lo necesario, sin embargo también le dejo puesto el pañuelo rojo que siempre llevaba con el, a kikio le parecía algo extraño pero no quería que su novio sufriera un ataque de pánico si no lo traía puesto al abrir los ojos…algo en ese pañuelo o debajo de el era mas importante para inuyasha de lo que kikio imaginaba_…

_Finalmente ella se puso un sexy pero cómodo camisón perla sobre su cuerpo y se acomodo al lado de su novio bajo las tenues sabanas…un perfecto escenario romántico creado en cuestión de minutos…aunque todo fuera una mentira nadie en ese momento le negaría la dicha de probar el calor de los brazos de su novio…pronto el sueño la invadió y quedo profundamente dormida a su lado_…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Kikio observo el sobre una vez mas, lo tomo en sus manos y se pregunto si aquí estaría escrito el favor que naraku deseaba…seria extraño ya que sus favores siempre eran personales y por palabra…no confiaba en cartas o mensajes…todo era personal y directo…la forma en la que el actuaba siempre…con extrema precaución_…

_Lo abrió finalmente…lo que contenía la extraño un poco… leyó con detenimiento_…

"_A la presente:_

_Se le invita cordialmente a la celebración con motivo del futuro enlace matrimonial entre el joven hijo del gobernador y la bella dama que se convertirá en su esposa, los detalles póstumos al acontecimiento así como el nombre de la afortunada se darán el mismo día. Le pedimos sea puntual y asista con la debida formalidad al evento de gran relevancia._

_El lugar será el salón Diamant's, pasadas las 8 de la noche dentro de dos semanas exactamente._

_Se agradecerá su presencia, por su atención gracias."_

_Doblo la carta una vez mas...asistiría, no tenia nada que perder…era una lastima que su novio no asistiera pues le había llegado otra nota en la que avisaban que debía ir a la guerra por un tiempo…realmente era incomprensible la actitud de su novio…después de lo que ella le había dicho aun así se marchaba sin despedirse_…

_Sentía algo de preocupación?...en realidad no, inuyasha podía arreglárselas solo…no tenia caso preocuparse por cosas así, si algo pasaba ella se enteraría así que mejor seria olvidarlo y enfocarse en algo mas importante_…

_Aun faltaba tiempo pero buscaría algo que usar de una vez, tenia clase y estilo y no dudaría en demostrarlo…esa clase de eventos no se daban todos los días_…

_-_Miroku?! Donde estas?!!-_ la voz inconfundible de Natsumi trajo a la cruel realidad a la pareja que en ese momento estaba entregando todo lo que sus sentidos podían ofrecerle al otro…un contacto de tal pasión fue lo único que necesitaron para despegar del suelo y comprender lo mucho que habían deseado este beso tan prohibido pero al mismo tiempo tan codiciado por los dos…sin embargo desgraciadamente todo acababa en ese instante…el mundo ficticio en donde solo existían ellos dos se rompía en mil pedazos para dar lugar al mundo sin sentido en el que realmente Vivian…en donde los dos eran enemigos y en donde al parecer sus sentimientos se encontraban obstruidos por barreras mas fuertes que ellos y que parecían…no romperse tan fácilmente…_

-…yo…tengo que irme…-_ la chica de cabellos cafés no tenia aire para hablar, realmente su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado de shock en el que jamás pensó estar y el que pudiera hablar y moverse para salir corriendo podía definirse como un "milagro" que dios había enviado para que ella pudiera salir de la situación tan embarazosa en la que se encontraba…_

_-_…_- miroku no pudo decir nada, el no obtuvo el milagro que pedía para poder detenerla pues las sensaciones que había experimentado al besar a aquella gitana no tenían palabras para describirse…había besado a muchas mujeres en el pasado…gitanas incluso…pero había algo en esa mujer…algo inexplicable y mágico que movía cada uno de sus nervios y ocasionaba choques eléctricos en su cuerpo que no era capaz de explicar con palabras…al parecer ni siquiera existía explicación…_

_-_aquí estas!, miroku por que saliste corriendo así?...me dejaste sola…_-el tono sensual y dolido magistralmente logrado por una gran actuación lograron atraer la mirada del soldado quien aun parecía muy perturbado pero pudo ofrecer un sincero "lo siento" que ocasiono una sonrisa en la joven de ojos azules…_

_-_sango se ah ido?...es una lastima…oye, quisiera pedirte un favor…-_ los ojos de la joven volvieron a brillar primero al ver que su rival se había ido, después al encontrar la oportunidad exacta para que su plan funcionara…ese era el momento de actuar_

_-_un favor?...-_miroku apenas si conocía a la bella joven, pero sus instintos no podían negarse, después de todo ella parecía muy ansiosa por decirlo, además, que podía ser tan difícil que no pudiera cumplir?_

_-_claro, dime_- contesto finalmente_

_-_bueno…-_natsumi bajo un poco la vista y su mirada se torno de suplica en cuestión de segundos – _es que…habrá un gran baile para celebrar la futura boda del hijo del gobernador y…bueno…se que a los soldados como ustedes se les permite llevar un acompañante…yo quisiera saber si…podrías llevarme a…mi…-

_-_que?...-_miroku se sorprendió un poco, en realidad no había escuchado sobre esa fiesta y mucho menos del hecho de que ella fuera a pedirle tan cosa…si ese fuera el caso a el le hubiera gustado invitar a…otra persona…_

_-_lo siento pero...-_miroku intento disculparse, en realidad deseaba invitar a sango a tal celebración pero, no deseaba lastimar a esta bella gitana…en que dilema se encontraba…_

_La chica actuó rápido, conocía la mirada que el soldado había puesto y eso significaba una derrota, no podía darse el lujo de dejarle el lugar a sango tan fácilmente, debía hacer algo para impedirlo…y tenia la carta que necesitaba…conocía la debilidad de Miroku…y la usaría a su favor…_

_-_no…espera…no llores…-_El chico de ojos azules dio un paso hacia atrás avergonzado al ver como la joven derramaba finas lagrimas y se colocaba las manos sobre sus ojos desesperadamente, miroku sintió arrepentimiento en ese momento…no pensaba que eso fuera tan importante para ella…_

_-_lo siento…yo no quise…-_Miroku intentaba disculpase, pero la joven parecía no querer escuchar, no dejaba de lamentarse y llorar, finalmente escucho su voz abrumada por el "dolor"…_

_-_no…yo lo siento…es solo que siempre eh tenido deseos de ir a un baile con un chico agradable como tu…me siento tan sola desde que mi familia murió…no tengo a nadie y…tu eres la única persona que ah sido amable conmigo…yo pensé que…discúlpame!!-_ dijo esto ultimo con aun mas dolor y se dispuso a marcharse, pero no pudo pues fue detenida de una mano por miroku quien la veía con un poco de lastima…_

_-lo tengo!!- pensó la chica mientras con una mirada falsa volteaba hacia el_

_-_esta bien…-_dijo finalmente con voz suave mirándola a los ojos-…quisieras ir conmigo?...-pregunto el chico no muy convencido pensando el por que cambiaba de opinión tan bruscamente, en realidad sus lagrimas lo había convencido…ver a una mujer llorar siempre había sido su debilidad…_

_-_en serio?...gracias!!!!!!-_ la joven se abalanzó con jubilo sobre el ocasionando rubor en las mejillas del soldado, aun no sabia que lo había impulsado a invitarla al baile pero…bueno, seguramente sango no querría ir con el…además…natsumi estaba sola…necesitaba su ayuda…_

_-esa noche…finalmente serás mío soldado…y cumpliré mi venganza…-pensó maliciosamente mientras abrazaba aun mas fuerte a miroku…_

_-_alguien ah visto a shippo??-_ la anciana kaede lucia preocupada, había buscado por espacio de dos horas en los alrededores pero no se hallaba pista alguna del paradero del pequeño gitano, ahora si que estaba alterada, sango tampoco aparecía, ni kouga al igual que Aome quien había escapado de lo guardias y también se desconocía su paradero, izayoi tampoco estaba…pero que le pasaba a todo el mundo??, acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para causarle un infarto a la pobre kaede?!_

_-_anciana kaede!! ah despertado!!-_ grito un efusivo gitano mientras asomaba su cuerpo para que la anciana pudiera ir en la dirección que le indicaba…finalmente había despertado, ahora las cosas serias diferentes para sango…que alegría_

_La mujer mayor llego a la carroza y vio la figura del chico quien comenzaba a levantarse y se tocaba la cabeza adolorido…_

_-_hijo, puedes oírme?...recuerdas quien soy?...-_pregunto la anciana esperando lo peor, había estado tanto tiempo lejos y las condiciones de su regreso había sido graves…afortunadamente y gracias a un milagro pudo salvar la vida…_

-quien…es usted??...yo…no recuerdo nada…-_se repetía una y otra vez tocándose la cabeza la cual seguía produciéndole dolor…kaede mostró en sus ojos sorpresa y tristeza…era una lastima que el joven no recordara nada…a alguien le dolería mucho enterarse de eso…solo necesitaban rezar y tener fe en que otro milagro sucedería…_

-por favor, denle un te para el dolor…esperemos que pronto recupere la memoria…-_dijo suavemente la anciana mientras se disponía a irse siendo detenida por el chico con una pregunta…_

_-_espere!...usted…sabe como me llamo?...-_pregunto un poco desconfiado con una voz tímida, esperando una respuesta que lo ayudara un poco a recordar…_

_-_tu nombre…es kohaku...-_contesto la mujer mayor sin detener su camino y finalmente abandonar la carroza…_

-Aome!!!!!!!!, en donde estas??!!!!!!!! contéstame!!-_ el chico después de horas de búsqueda se sentía realmente exhausto, pero no le importaba…aunque su cuerpo dejara de responderle el seguiría buscando…aome era la persona mas importante para el y no la dejaría a merced de soldados tan despreciables…el tenia que encontrarla primero…debía hacerlo!!_

_Inesperadamente vio venir una figura que se acercaba rápidamente, parecía estar corriendo y justo antes de ponerse en guardia pudo notar que se trataba de una mujer por la forma de su cuerpo, espero impaciente a que fuera su querida aome…pero no lo era…_

_Sango quien había corrido por gran tiempo sin detenerse no pudo evitar chocar con la figura del hermano de aome, el golpe fue fuerte pero incluso el dolor en ese momento era imperceptible después de lo que había vivido antes en aquel lugar apartado del bosque…_

_-_sango??, que haces aquí??-_ pregunto kouga un poco molesto después de que ambos se levantaron del suelo y escucho la respuesta de la chica, ambos deseaban encontrar a aome y ahora que estaban juntos probablemente la encontrarían mas rápido…_

_-_bien, separemos, tu buscas por aquel lugar y yo poreste_- dando esta orden ambos se separaron y kouga se fue hacia el este, sango al oeste y continuaron la búsqueda…_

-como dice???...no…no puede ser!!!!!!!!!!!-_ Izayoi cayo en la desesperación…finalmente había tenido el valor para presentarse en el palacio de justicia con el debido disfraz y preguntar por su hijo…por su amado Inuyasha…sin embargo la respuesta que obtenía fue tajante y directa "ah sido enviado a la guerra" que respuesta podía ser esta para una madre que busca a su hijo desesperadamente?_

_La mujer en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada comenzó a derramar lagrimas de dolor…ahora la esperanza la había abandonado una vez mas al saber que su hijo se encontraba en un campo de batalla y podía morir en cualquier momento…que podía esperar de la guerra??...ahora que por fin sabia de su pequeño el destino le hacia una cruel jugada y le quitaba lo ultimo de esperanza que le quedaba…_

_Seguramente solo rescatarían su cuerpo…seguramente caería en batalla…siempre fue muy obstinado y enfrentaba los retos con valentía...justo como su padre…pero al igual que este lo mas probable es que su sentido de luchar lo llevara a caer en el campo de guerra…tal como sucedió con Inutaisho…_

_Pero que podía hacer?...ahora se encontraba destrozada y las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir…ya no le importaba nada…no deseaba vivir en un mundo lejos de su hijo…de su esposo…que le quedaba?...nada…solo la soledad y la tristeza de haber perdido a su familia gracias a la mounstrosa guerra…_

_-_inu…yasha…hijo mío…-_susurro esto ultimo antes de comenzar a dar pasos débiles y caminar sin rumbo…no quería pensar…no quería sentir mas dolor…simplemente quería alejarse de ese mundo y encontrar a su familia en el otro…caminaría…caminaría hasta que yo no hubiera camino que recorrer…solo eso le quedaba…_

_-_Aome!!!!-_ kouga seguía sin darse por vencido…la búsqueda continuaba y el no la dejaría así aunque muriera en el intento…tenia que encontrarla…no podía perderla así de fácil!!_

_En ese momento fue cuando vio algo a lo lejos…parecía una cabaña, seguramente ahí pudiera haber noticias de Aome, no perdía nada con preguntar, estaba desesperado y la verdad es que necesitaba saber de ella cuanto antes o perdería la razón…_

_Se acerco a la pequeña pero rustica cabaña y antes de tocar la curiosidad lo llevo a espiar por las ventanas, no podía evitarlo, en ese momento no pensaba en modales o etiqueta, solo deseaba saber de su "hermana"_

_La imagen que observo lo saco de quicio…para el no fue difícil reaccionar en cuestión de segundos solo al ver la imagen de Aome junto a ese sujeto del festival, y estaba abrazados??!!! Pero quien se creía ese tipo??!!, como se atrevía a tocar a su "Aome" y ahora que miraba bien la escena…ella lloraba…por que???!!_

_Sin pensarlo un minuto kouga haciendo uso de su fuerza tiro la puerta de un solo golpe sorprendiendo a la pareja que se encontraba en el interior de la cabaña, Aome volteo sorprendida y dejo ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas lo que dejo en shock a kouga quien de no ser por que ella se hubiera lanzado a destrozar a ese tipo que la había hecho llorar…_

_-_kouga espera por favor!!-_ pedía entre lagrimas mientras trataba de contener la furia de su "hermano"_

_-_por que estabas abrazando a mi hermana??!!! Acaso no te dije que no te le acercaras mas?!!!!-_ el chico de ojos azules no podía contener la rabia que sentía hacia ese sujeto, con que derecho trataba tan familiarmente a Aome y por que el conocía su verdadero nombre…además estaban abrazados!!! y aome lloraba…como podía soportar eso??!!!!_

_-_deja que te explique por favor kouga!!-_ la chica de cabello negro poco podía hacer ante la fuerza de kouga, realmente nunca se había puesto tan violento, estos celos iban mas haya de los celos de hermano…había algo mas que aome no lograba comprender…_

-no quiero explicaciones!! lo único que quiero es destrozar a este tipo que te ah hecho llorar no lo entiendes??!!!!-_ kouga estaba desesperado, realmente el rostro lleno de lagrimas de aome lo volvía loco y estaba dispuesto a confesarle la verdad en ese momento, pero tenia tantos deseos de matar a ese hombre…la furia que tenia en su interior era demaciada…ella nunca habia llorado a causa de un hombre…nunca!!!!!!_

_-_hermano, es que no comprendes!!!!-_ pedía la chica mientras trata inútilmente de calmar al chico quien al escuchar la palabra "hermano" volteo a verla con impotencia y la tomo fuerte de los brazos_

_-_no…no me llames así!!...yo no…-_kouga estaba temblando…en ese momento tenia demasiados deseos de confesarle la verdad a la joven pero aun no tenia el valor…no podía decirle que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella…no podía simplemente por el miedo a su rechazo…era tanto el amor que el le profesaba que si ella llegara a odiarlo por la mentira…su vida ya no tendría razón de ser…_

_-_que?...pero…-_aome estaba confundida…la forma en la que kouga la había visto y la fuerza con la que sostuvo sus brazos no la comprendía…el jamás había actuado tan violento ni sus ojos habían mostrado tanta frustración como en esos momentos…que sucedía con su hermano…que??!_

_-_yo…perdóname aome, no quise gritarte…es solo que este tipo!!! por que te estaba abrazando???!?!! y por que lloras???!!!!!_ – recobrando al final su habitual tono de voz kouga siguió desafiando con la mirada al tranquilo houyo que se mantenía al margen de la situación esperando el momento para retirarse…después de todo ya había hablado con aome lo que tenia que hablar y a juzgar por su reacción todo marcharía a la perfección…_

_-_bueno es que…-_la chica de ojos cafés se encontró de pronto en una embarazosa situación…quería explicar todo pero no sabia como…como dar esa noticia…y en esas circunstancias…sus labios simplemente no podían pronunciar las palabras…_

_-_Aome…yo me retiro para que puedas hablar mas tranquila…mi padre anulara los cargos en tu contra…por eso no te preocupes…-_houyo dijo esto momentos antes de acercarse a ella para besar su mano con suavidad y esquivar ágilmente uno de los puños de kouga que amenazaba con dar fuerte en su mejilla, gracias a un movimiento de aome pudo escapar sin daño alguno para frustración del chico de cabello largo café oscuro que no podia hacer nada…el jamás lastimaría a la mujer que tanto amaba y después de todo…ya cobraría las cuentas pendientes con ese tal "houyo"_

_-_oh…una cosa mas…recuerda siempre aome…que te amo…-_el chico de mirada amable dijo esto con visible vergüenza pero logro disimularla un poco mientras daba media vuelta…obviamente sus palabras dejaron el shock a kouga quien al escuchar esa frase y sentir como aome también era impactada por sus palabras y lo liberaba un poco este pudo escapar de su agarre y lanzarse sobre el hijo del gobernador con toda la furia que sus ojos demostraban…obviamente houyo tuvo sorpresa ante su reacción pero no por mucho ya que gracias a la oportuna intervención de sango quien llegaba en ese momento kouga cayo inconciente antes de poder golearlo…no podía ser mas oportuna la chica de ojos cafés…_

_Finalmente la situación había quedado de este modo: Kouga en el suelo inconsciente, sango observando su estado un poco avergonzada, houyo fuera de la zona y kagome lejos de todo después de haber escuchado la declaración de houyo…_

_Kirara llego al poco tiempo rastreando el olor de su ama y así fue como kouga sobre el lomo de esta además de sango y aome regresaron al lugar en donde la anciana kaede esperaba aun angustiada…había algo que aome necesitaba decir…algo importante…demaciado importante que definiría su futuro… _

_Al llegar con los demás gitanos inmediatamente sango fue informada de que su hermano kohaku estaba con vida…desgraciadamente la noticia de su perdida de memoria la afecto demasiado…sin embargo estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo esperando que el despertara una vez mas y tal vez viendo su rostro recobrara la memoria…antes de que esto sucediera y mientras kouga recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia Aome dio la noticia que había estado guardando…_

_-_eh decidido…-_ dudo un poco mientras su voz se apagaba- …_convertirme en la esposa del hijo del gobernador…-_pronuncio ya sin fuerzas y con lagrimas amenazando salir de sus tristes ojos…por que lloraba?...casarse con un hombre bueno que la amaba y que además era alguien tan importante era el sueño de toda mujer y que decir de las chicas gitanas…casarse con el significa la libertad…poseería los derechos que la excluyen del encarcelamiento por ser gitana…un sueño inalcanzable para todas las demás…_

_entonces…por que lloraba??...sencillo…no lo amaba…la verdad es que no estaba enamorada de houyo y sus ojos no podían ocultar el dolor que sentía de saber que no le quedaba otra alternativa…debía hacerlo por su raza y por el bien de todos…_

_Obviamente la noticia dejo a todos sin palabras, hubo quienes dieron una calida sonrisa, pero otros mas no podian decir palabra alguna pues no sabían que aome estuviera enamorada de ese joven y mucho menos que lo conociera tan bien como para decidir casarse con el…_

_La anciana kaede en contraste no parecía tan sorprendida…ahora lo único que le preocupada era la mirada tan extra;a que mostraban los ojos de aome…ella mantenía la esperanza de que la joven se enamorara del hijo del gobernador por sus cualidades pero…al parecer el corazón de la bella gitana ya estaba ocupado…no parecía haber espacio para nadie mas por lo que sus ojos mostraban…el dolor de no poder rechazar tal petición…algo en el corazón de la anciana también le dolía…pero no podía hacer nada…ese era su destino…_

_-_Noooo!!!!!!!-_ se escucho a lo lejos _-...no puedo dejarte hacer eso_…-la voz inconfundible de kouga cayo todos los murmullos que se alcanzaban a escuchar y su figura atrajo las miradas de los presentes…había sonado tan decisivo y con tanta fuerza que en realidad parecía hablar en serio…pero porque se oponía de tal manera?..._

_-_kouga…que es lo que sucede contigo?...por que estas tan extraño…se que no te agrada houyo por que eres muy celoso pero…esta decisión ya la eh tomado y no hay lugar para el arrepentimiento…-_contesto la chica con un poco de calma tratando de mantener la postura y otorgándole una sonrisa fingida para calmarlo un poco…cosa que no sucedió…_

-que no lo entiendes??...no puedes casarte con el…no te dejare hacerlo_…-el chico bajo la mirada frustrado, la noticia lo había afectado mucho y cierto era que no dejaría a la mujer que amaba en brazos de ese tipo tan fácilmente…aunque había una gran barrera que los separaba el lucharía por ella…aunque lo odiara…aunque no quisiera verlo mas…tenia que decírselo…debía hacerlo…_

_-_Aome yo…yo no soy…-_intentaba decirlo pero justo cuando tuvo el valor fue interrumpido bruscamente por la anciana kaede quien vio con claridad sus intenciones…kouga no cedía fácilmente pero ella insistió y le recordó que no era el momento de confesar tal secreto…antes que nada ella debía darle la noticia a aome de que Izayoi había recuperado la conciencia…seria un duro golpe para la joven pero tenia que saber que la mujer gitana no conocía información alguna sobre el paradero de su hermano y su madre…_

_-_Aome hija…debes saber…que Izayoi despertó…-_dijo la mujer mayor finalmente observando con cuidado la expresión de aome que en ese momento no podía ser otra mas que de jubilo, pero justo cuando la chica corría hacia la carroza donde antes se encontraba izayoi la anciana la detuvo explicándole la platica que habían tenido…bueno…solo lo importante…_

-que dice…anciana kaede…entonces ella no sabe nada?...-_ la voz de aome se quebró en ese instante…la desilusión que experimentaba era demasiada…definitivamente no habían sido días buenos para ella ni para nadie pues las malas noticias estaban en todas partes…por que?...cuando seria el momento en que tuvieran paz y tranquilidad?...cuando…_

_-_desde que se fue no ah regresado…tampoco se nada de shippo…aome estoy muy preocupada hija…-_la anciana kaede también se encontraba con preocupaciones…no sabia el paradero es los dos y la verdad es que al pensar que la boda de aome traería cosas buenas ahora estaba sumida en la duda…la joven no se veia feliz…al contrario…la cruz de la desgracia parecía haber caído sobre ella…_

_-_anciana kaede, encontré esta nota entre las pertenencias de shippo!!-_ una chica gitana había dicho esto acercándose a la mujer mayor quien leyó la nota con detenimiento y que al hacerlo calmaba las preocupaciones de todos un poco…en ella informaba que se marchaba por unos días por que tenia que hacer algo muy importante, el etilo característico del pequeño gitano no dejo duda de que el mensaje provenía de el así que decidieron tener paciencia para cuando regresara y confiar en el…solo eso les quedaba…_

_-_asi que tu eres el nuevo cierto?-

_La voz de su superior era muy grave difícilmente podía ser evadida, inuyasha solo observaba disimuladamente el territorio en el que se encontraba, un cuartel bastante descuidado y por supuesto lleno de soldados ebrios alrededor de varias fogatas…su viaje se había prolongado por dos días y después de haber dejado el carruaje atrás camino hacia el lugar que le habían indicado pasando por varios obstáculos como cerros, ríos y esquivando algunos animales salvajes que se encontraban en el camino…bonito lugar para poner un cuartel…_

_-_así es señor, cuando comenzaremos?-_ pregunto como siempre con el mínimo grado de respeto sin mostrar la debida señal, de todas maneras ya había sido advertido el capitán sobre la actitud de este impertinente soldado, su nombre así como referencias ya le habían sido entregadas con anterioridad gracias a la organización del gobernador y a su precavido estilo de gobernar…nada se le escapaba…_

_-_muy bien soldado…usted partirá en 5 días al lugar donde se concentra la batalla, le aconsejo que tenga cuidado y tome las debidas precauciones…hemos tenido muchas bajas recientes y no quisiera perder a un soldado tan recomendado como usted…-_ aclaro esto ultimo dando media vuelta y dejando a Inuyasha para que pudiera acomodar su cosas en el lugar asignado y descansar un poco antes de los entrenamientos del día siguiente…_

_Pero como podía siquiera concentrarse en su deber??...en todo el camino no había podido dejar de pensar en aquella mujer que lo traía vuelto loco y lo convirtió en otra persona con otros pensamientos y deseos…_

_Había llegado a ese lugar para olvidar…pero lo cierto era que al parecer esos recuerdos estaban tan grabados en su mente que la única forma en que olvidaría seria con fuerte golpe y una perdida extrema de memoria…algo de ayuda no le sentaría mal pues estaba claro que solo no podría…no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar a esa mujer de su cabeza…_

_-_escucharon?!, me acaban de informar que antes de que partamos al combate nos traerán algo de diversión!!-_ un soldado llego junto a inuyasha, se reunía con otros mas de su grupo quienes entablaban una platica amena, sin duda inuyasha seria invitado mas como siempre rechazaría la invitación, su costumbre era estar solo y no era momento para cambiar…así era el…solo un lobo solitario…_

_-_enserio!!??, y que clase de diversión??-_ pregunto otro emocionado acercándose al informante_

_-_espera…no serán los cantantes de año pasado cierto?, por que de cantantes no tenían nada…-_ objeto desilusionado uno mientras cruzaba los brazos…_

_-_o que tal los comediantes del año antepasado? Ja,ja,ja!! esos si que eran divertidos!!_ – rió otro de ellos mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos…realmente eran de los pocos que podían contarlo pues sus demás compañeros habían caído en el campo de batalla días después…_

_-_divertidos para ti, tu tienes suegra!!-_ dijo uno ultimo ocasionando las carcajadas de todos los demás, para fastidio de Inuyasha…primero esa gitana y ahora estos molestos soldados…al parecer no podría dormir, era inútil intentarlo…_

_- _feh! que tonterías!!!_- inuyasha se dispuso a irse, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar otro comentario que movió sus orejas ocultas…_

_-_esta vez será diferente…escuche que traerán gitanas a que bailen para nosotros!!-_ esto ocasiono gritos de jubilo en los demás soldados, inclusive en aquellos que no eran parte de la platica pero que alcanzaron a escuchar…era bien sabido que la mayoría de las gitanas eran hermosas y grandes bailarinas, así que no era extraño ver como todos los soldados saltaban de alegría con la sola idea de verlas danzar…_

_-_gitanas?...-_inuyasha por supuesto también escucho el comentario, genial…ahora tenia otra cosa mas en la cabeza y por primera vez la palabra "arresto" no estaba en el primer puesto en su mente…acaso se volvía débil??...estaba dudando de su propósito en la vida??...al parecer si…tenia que hacer algo no podía estar asi por mucho, debía definir sus sentimientos y obligaciones de una vez!!_

-espero que venga aquella gitana que vi hace unos meses…realmente era hermosa y bailaba como una diosa!!-_ otro de los chicos se sentó cómodamente y hablo con voz mas suave soñando despierto, al parecer de donde el venia los gitanos no eran tan perseguidos y se les permitía danzar en ciertos lugares con un permiso especial…un lugar bastante lejos de Paris por supuesto…_

-recuerdas su nombre?, como era_?- pregunto curioso otro de los presentes mientras se servia un poco de vino en un vaso sencillo_

_-_mmm…no recuerdo muy bien, lo que si recuerdo era que poseía una belleza única y era una joven muy especial…danzo en un festival en esa ocasión y no pude quitármela de la cabeza…fue como si sus ojos cafés me embrujaran…y ese cabello negro y ondulado…- _hablo extasiado provocando mas miradas de curiosidad a su alrededor_

_-_…_-inuyasha detuvo sus pasos en seco una vez mas…aquella descripción era idéntica a la de…no…no podía ser posible…como serian la misma persona??...debía ser un error…además con que derecho este soldado inepto hablaba así de ella??...acaso paso algo…que tenia que ver ella con el??!!...no podía ser la misma!! No!!_

_-_ah!! ya recuerdo!! su nombre era "Esmeralda"…hermoso no creen??-_ el chico dijo esto dando un sorbo de su vino pero no pudo sostenerlo por mucho ya que el soldado de cabello plateado lo había tomado bruscamente del cuello y levantándolo del suelo le daba una mirada desafiante y molesta que el otro soldado no alcanzaba a comprender_

_-_oye!! que te pasa??!! suéltame!!!!-_ objetaba mientras se sorprendía un poco de la facilidad con que este soldado lo había tomado y levantado del suelo, aunque no comprendía sus razones había algo en la mirada ámbar de aquel soldado que en verdad le daba miedo…esa furia en sus ojos…realmente estaba molesto…_

_-_donde conociste a esa gitana??!!!...que relación tienes con ella!!!??-_ inuyasha aun tenia al solado levantado, no comprendía aun como su cuerpo había actuado de tal manera con solo escuchar ese hombre…acaso ningún otro hombre tenia derecho a nombrar a esa gitana además de el?...con que derecho??...que tenia inuyasha que lo hacia el poseedor de ella??...realmente podía serlo??...que atributos tenia el para desafiar a cualquiera que la quisiera también o que siquiera mencionara su nombre??!!_

_-_que sucede aquí??...-_el capitán llego eh inmediatamente todos formaron fila…todos excepto inuyasha y aquel solado claro…algo que no sorprendió mucho al capitán por sus antiguas referencias…sin embargo este joven necesitaba un castigo para que recordara sus obligaciones así que le ordeno soltar al joven y después de haberlo hecho sin muchas ganas inuyasha fue mandado a dormir lejos de los demás…algo conveniente para el hasta cierto punto…_

_El capitán ya tenia el castigo justo para el rebelde soldado…aunque seria una lastima que no regresara con vida de el…_

_Inuyasha entro en la tienda de dormir sin mucho animo, al contrario, se encontraba totalmente desubicado y a pesar de siempre buscar problemas la reacción que antes había tenido no podía explicarla…antes peleaba por derechos, territorio…o simplemente por una copa de vino…nunca por una mujer…mucho menos una gitana!!!_

_-_que demonios pasa conmigo??!!!-_ dijo esto ultimo con suma molestia golpeando el suelo con el puño…no sabia cuanto mas iba a poder soportar esa situación…_

_Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado en ese compartimiento el sueño finalmente lo había vencido, pero que desilusión al enterarse que quedo dormido justo antes de que inuyasha dejara la carroza!!, haciendo uso de su perspicacia logro dar con el lugar en donde este se encontraba, le tomaría tiempo llegar debido a los obstáculos que se le presentarían en el camino pero tenia que hacerlo!! No podía dejar las cosas así…inuyasha necesitaba conocer la verdad…y aunque era pequeño tenia una gran voz y haría que ese soldado escuchara aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera…_

_Se apresuro a salir del transporte sin ser visto y llevando lo necesario con el partió hacia el cuartel lo mas rápido que pudo…_

_-_Todo esta en orden kagura?...-_pregunto inmutable como siempre el gobernador al ver como su asistente le dirigía una mirada de aprobación y le entregaba los últimos detalles de la gran fiesta que se estaba organizando…_

_-_como lo ah ordenado todos los soldados condecorados asistirán y tendrán la oportunidad de invitar a la dama de su elección, además se permitirá el acceso de algunos oficiales y soldados aunque no presenten la invitación correspondiente y no traigan acompañante siempre y cuando asistan con el uniforme de gala impecable…-

_La mujer observo disimuladamente la sonrisa extraña de su jefe, en realidad a ella le parecía extraña la orden pero como siempre pensó que naraku tendria algun plan y detrás de esto habia alguna trampa…con este hombre nunca se sabia nada…_

-ya faltan pocos días y quiero que el traje de mi hijo así como el de su futura esposa estén impecables, habla con el para que te den las medidas de la joven y la descripción…tiene que lucir hermosa para esa noche…- _aclaro dirigiendo su vista a la mujer una vez mas_…

_-_bien pero…por que no desea que nadie conozca su identidad hasta la fiesta?_- pregunto kagura con un tono de desconfianza mientras se dirigía a la puerta, solo obtuvo un silencio sepulcral a su respuesta…lo conocía pues era la señal que naraku le daba de que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas o que el terreno al que se adentraba era prohibido o peligroso…_

-de acuerdo, con permiso…-_ dijo finalmente molesta cerrando la puerta tras de ella…_

_Naraku tomo el sobre que había estado guardando en uno de los cajones de su fino escritorio, no se sorprendió mucho al leer la respuesta, como lo pensaba Sesshomaru le amenazaba una vez mas y exigía que le vendiera la preciada joya que el guardaba como un tesoro…por que habría de hacerlo??...después de todo el no le tenia miedo y sabia que con esa preciada arma tenia a todos los gitanos o los que tienen relación estrecha con ellos en sus manos…solo esperaba el momento para usarla…finalmente los eliminaría a todos…paciencia era lo único que necesitaba y un poco de ayuda de kikio…pronto ella sin poder negarse le concedería ese favor…_

_Dejo la carta a un lado y siguió disfrutando de su bebida, aun faltaban cosas que preparar para la fiesta, debia seguir con el orden como hasta ahora…_

-Por favor Myoga sírveme uno mas…-_ pidió el soldado de ojos azules al mismo tiempo que dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa del conocido bar "la perla" aunque había bebido la mitad de una botella parecía disimular muy bien el estado en el que se encontraba a consecuencia del vino, el tomaba casualmente pero ahora había consumido mas vino de lo habitual y no tenia a ninguna chica acompañándolo…eso si era extraño…_

_-_hijo…no crees que ya has tomado bastante?_- hablo el anciano mientras se acercaba a el con la botella pero se rehusaba un poco a servir la bebida, miroku no insistió, el no solía ser tan testarudo como su amigo inuyasha…aunque estaba renuente en ese momento no quería sobrepasar los limites, no era su estilo…_

_-_anciano no se que hacer…estoy sintiendo algo por una mujer que jamás pensé sentir…y la verdad es que presiento que me estoy volviendo loco…-_miroku hablo con sinceridad pero se extraño al ver una sonrisa picara en el anciano de blanco cabello, no podía culparlo…después de todo el siempre había sido un juguetón con las mujeres y que tomara a alguna de ellas en cuenta era cercano a un milagro…al parecer por fin había ocurrido uno en su vida…pues en esta ocasión si habla una sola que ocupaba sus pensamientos…_

_-_lo siento hijo…es que es extraño que tu hables con palabras tan fieles sabiendo que te entretienes mucho con las jóvenes…nunca te he visto tomar a alguna en cuenta y bueno…-_ el hombre dudo un poco en seguir, el rostro de miroku se tornaba mas extraño cada vez así que decidió entablar una platica con el sentándose a su lado…_

_-_esta vez es diferente anciano myoga…esa mujer…produce sensaciones en mi que jamás llegue a sentir antes…la verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y cuando pienso que ya lo he hecho vuelvo a tener estos deseos incontrolables de lanzarme al camino y correr en su búsqueda…no se que hacer…-_ hablaba mientras era escuchado atentamente por el hombre mayor quien solo apoyo su mano en el hombro del chico de cabello café oscuro_

_-_miroku…por que le das tantas vueltas?...si la quieres díselo_- fueron las sinceras palabras que le dijo ocasionando una mirada de sorpresa en el joven soldado_

_-_quererla?...es que yo…ella es tan diferente…es una gitana…y yo un soldado…-_el chico de ojos azules miro la mesa una vez mas, así era, a pesar de que quisieran negarlo ambos pertenecían a mundos distintos y seria muy difícil de superar su relación si quisieran correr el riesgo…ella sufriría mucho a su lado…_

_-_hijo…cuando hay amor de verdad, una barrera no es suficiente para impedirlo…ni siquiera el tiempo mismo…-_ fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de levantarse para atender la barra y dejar a un confundido miroku observando su silueta y tratando de comprender sus palabras…en realidad tendría razón?...si valía la pena luchar por ese sentimiento??..._

-anciano, ahora que recuerdo, ah visto a Inuyasha?-_ pregunto el chico recordando a su amigo levantándose de la mesa y sacando dinero de su bolsillo para los gastos de la bebida, myoga le respondió lo que había escuchado esa tarde, que inuyasha había sido enviado a la guerra por ordenes del gobernador naraku, miroku al escuchar ese nombre frunció el entrecejo, realmente era molesto oír hablar de ese sujeto…pero algún día pagaría por todo el daño que había ocasionado…alguna día…_

_Se dispuso a salir entonces un poco preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar, a pesar de la pelea que habían tenido y de lo bajo que inuyasha había actuado aun así era su amigo…solo esperaba que regresara con bien…_

_-_espera miroku…no dirás el nombre de la afortunada?-_ pregunto el hombre mayor deteniendo al joven pocos pasos antes de la puerta de salida…_

_-_solo puedo decirte…que la llaman como una de las piedras preciosas mas valiosas anciano…-_fue lo único que pronuncio con voz suave, no quería arriesgar a sango, y la verdad es que era cierto…Ruby era un hermoso y también valioso nombre…mucho mas para el…_

_Salio finalmente dejando aun mas dudas en el hombre mayor quien solo lo vio partir…_

_Pasaron lentamente 4 días desde que Inuyasha había estado apunto de ocasionar una pelea con aquel soldado a causa de la gitana…días que parecían ser una eternidad para el chico de ojos dorados quien al fin en solo unas horas partiria a la guerra en donde su mente se despejaria un poco y si resultaba victorioso regresaría para cumplir su obligación con kikio…debía hacerlo…todo era culpa suya y tenia que remediarlo…o por lo menos trataria…_

-hoy es el día muchachos!! finalmente vendrán a bailar las gitanas para nosotros!!-_ hablo emocionado uno de los soldados al ver como la hora para la llegada de las danzantes se aproximaba…_

_Para inuyasha no era lo mismo…aquel sentimiento de jubilo no estaba presente en el quien solo esperaba estar lo mas lejos posible…no había podido dormir bien durante todos esos dias y la sola idea de ver a una gitana lo mareaba…ni siquiera podía quitarse a una de la cabeza y ahora vendrían mas…no podía aclarar sus pensamientos de esa manera…definitivamente no…_

_-_a donde vas soldado?-_pegunto uno de los uniformados después de ver como inuyasha se alejaba del sitio de reunion hacia el bosque que no estaba muy lejos_

_-_no te incumbe, después regreso_- fue lo único que dijo obviamente ocasionándole molestia a su compañero quien solo le devolvió un seco "has lo que quieras" y se dio la media vuelta…_

_Caminando solo un poco se encontró un árbol perfecto y haciendo gala de su buena técnica para saltar logro llegar hasta una de las ramas firmes en lo alto y se sentó cómodamente a esperar el amanecer, sin embargo después de probar que el lugar era cómodo se dio cuenta de la vista que sin querer había obtenido, podía ver el cuartel perfectamente y todos los soldados al rededor de una gran fogata quienes esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la gitanas que harían mas agradable su estancia antes de partir al lugar del enfrentamiento…como odiaba sus atributos en esa clase de momentos…justo cuando no deseaba tener buena vista o buen odio ahí estaba presente su maldición una vez mas…_

_Trato de ignorarlo, pero incluso a esa distancia podía ver todo con claridad…esa si era mala suerte, entre mas lejos deseaba estar el destino mas lo acercaba a las cosas que no quería ver…_

_Finalmente a los pocos minutos llegaron las bellas bailarinas quienes bajaron de la carroza con elegancia y sensualidad eh inmediatamente arrancaron suspiros y comenzaron con su numero, envueltas en velos de colores y cadenas de oro provocando sonidos agradables a su paso y con una coreografía excelente dejaban a todos con la boca abierta…_

_Inuyasha intentaba ser la excepción pero le era difícil…el solo hecho de ver esa escena le recordó tanto la manera en que aquella gitana había bailado en el festival…por supuesto su danza fue mucho mas especial además de única y maravillosa…pero…que estaba diciendo??!! Acaso había pensado en esas palabras??!!...ya no tenia conciencia propia…esa gitana parecia haberla comprado y ahora la manejaba a su antojo colocando sus pensamientos en dirección a ella…_

_-estará…bien?- fue lo único que pensó en ese momento arrepintiéndose segundos después, a el no le importaba lo que le sucediera…o si?...no!! su único futuro era kikio y nada mas…nadie mas se interpondría…ni siquiera una fantasía espontánea…un simple deseo carnal…_

_Dirigió su vista a las danzantes una vez mas, todas las gitanas bailaban al compás de la música maravillando a los soldados quienes no podían despegar la vista de ellas…sabían que era un espectáculo único que probablemente no tuvieran oportunidad de ver en otra ocasión…_

_El chico de dorado mirar intento conciliar el sueño…realmente le costaba demasiado trabajo y ahora mas que nunca necesitaba dormir pues seria extremadamente peligroso que el sueño lo venciera a mitad de la batalla…pero pensar en esa mujer desestabilizaba todo en su interior…aquel sentimiento tan difícil de explicar jamás lo había sentido en otra ocasión…sin siquiera con su novia kikio…no…su "futura esposa" kikio rectifico…tenia que ser así…sus destinos ya habían estado escritos y la verdad es que aunque el definiera sus sentimientos aquella gitana no podría borrar jamás su pasado ni su procedencia…era inevitable…Aome o "Esmeralda" debía desaparecer de su vida, de su piel y de sus pensamientos…para siempre… _

_El día por fin llego y los rayos del sol despertaron al chico de ojos dorados…afortunadamente pudo conciliar el sueño por algunas horas y gracias a eso se sintió un poco mas relajado mas no tranquilo…de hecho no lo había estado desde que esa gitana apareció en su vida…deseaba maldecirla o…encontrarla de nuevo?...aun había confusión en el pero…ella parecía estar ahí forzosamente…como si inuyasha no quisiera darle razón a la misma razón y dejara que la incertidumbre estuviera presente sin pruebas o fundamentos…al parecer después de todo eso era lo único que podía controlar en su mente…y lo único que esta necesitaba para no obligar a su cuerpo a salir corriendo en busca de la chica de ojos cafés…_

_-_Inuyasha!!_ – grito uno de los soldados al ver que el chico de cabello plateado despertaba lentamente de su sueño en lo alto de aquel árbol _

_-_que estas haciendo ahí??, te estamos esperando para partir!!-_ dijo finalmente y se alejo con el resto mientras inuyasha bajaba del árbol y corría en la misma dirección…algo que el chico no noto probablemente por que comenzaban sus sentidos a despertar es que una figura que se había escondido en los arbustos había escuchado todo…al fin había logrado llegar a ese lugar después de días de búsqueda…en realidad aun no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí pero su sentido de la rectitud lo había guiado sin pensar…sabia que algo importante debía ser y que inuyasha tenia que saberlo…tenia que ser valiente!_

_-te encontré, inuyasha!!- pensó mientras sin ser visto se dirigía con los demás soldados y tomando valor subía a la carroza que los transportaría al campo de batalla…ahora todo dependía de el…_

_-_Señor sesshomaru, usted ira a la fiesta?-_ la voz alegre eh inconfundible de Rin atrajo la atención del hombre a su lado…imponente eh inmutable como siempre el solo la miro sin expresión alguna…la chiquita era observadora y ya había visto la invitación y la nota que sesshomaru sostenía sin mucho cuidado…en realidad no comprendía por que Naraku le había enviado a una reunión tan personal y con que fin…obviamente no podría darse el lujo de bajar la guardia y para ser honestos no tenia el mas mínimo interés de asistir…_

_-_yo también puedo ir??!! por favor!! yo quiero ir!! yo!! yo!!-_ las suplicas emocionadas de la pequeña no se hicieron esperar al ver la cara de indecisión del hombre de ojos dorados…a ella por supuesto le encantaban los bailes y la danza…siempre había deseado ir a uno pero antes no había podido por ser una gitana…sin embargo ahora que sesshomaru se hacia cargo de ella tenia mas libertades y se sentía protegida…en verdad quería estar siempre con el…y sentirse cuidada por siempre…_

_Sesshomaru no hizo gesto alguno, sin embargo…como podía negarse?, otro asunto a considerar es que el jamás había tenia miedo o motivos para huir de Naraku y tal vez aquella invitación era una especie de reto o prueba a superar…aunque a sesshomaru no le importara en lo mas mínimo los juegos de ese sujeto ahora se encontraba en una predilección pues la pequeña que lo acompañaba tenia muchos deseos de ir…y jamás le había dado un "no" por respuesta…estaba conciente de su vida pasada y lo mucho que ella deseaba conocer gente y escuchar música alegre de nuevo…no tenia otra salida…_

-…iremos…-_con la misma voz y el mismo todo de siempre el hombre siguió caminando dejando que la niña tomara la invitación y lo siguiera con ella en mano…estaba tan emocionada que el hombre de ojos intensos sentía la vibra de felicidad que la pequeña transmitía…ahora solo debía vestirla apropiadamente…seria algo desagradable ver la cara de ese miserable pero…el jamás había huido de algo…además también seria interesante saber quien seria la "desafortunada" prometida del hijo de esa basura…_

_-_fiesta!! fiesta!! Siii!!-_ gritaba la pequeña de cabello café mientras lo seguía y danzaba un bonito baile perdiéndose ambos entre la gente en la plaza principal…_

-Ya han pasado días y el vestido aun no esta listo?-_ las palabras impacientes del hombre a su lado perturbaron a kagura quien dio una respuesta breve…_

-el vestido ya fue entregado naraku…no te impacientes tu hijo es el que tiene problemas con su vestuario_- contesto tratando de ser "cortes" pero la verdad es que era difícil mantener la postura de rectitud y obediencia que exigía naraku…estaba por llegar a sus limites y no tenia métodos para esconder su actitud_

_Naraku cambio su mirada y siguió inmutable como siempre…no valía la pena preocuparse por cosas tan insignificantes como esas conociendo los asuntos realmente importantes que le esperaban cruzando la puerta…por ejemplo la asistencia de sesshomaru al baile lo cual fue una grata sorpresa…contaba en que no aceptaría y al recibir la respuesta afirmativa una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en sus labios…seria una fiesta interesante…de eso no había duda…_

_-_acaba de llegar esto…_- la chica de ojos profundos se dirigió al hombre y le entrego un recado de parte de quien ahora se convertía en su mas fiel carta de juego…kikio, ella también confirmaba su asistencia a la ceremonia lo que adjudicaba otra sonrisa de victoria a naraku…quien afirmaba que las fiestas de compromiso no podían ser divertidas?_

_-_retirate…y avísame de cualquier cambio…falta menos de una semana para la ceremonia, no quiero que nada salga mal entendiste_?- diciendo esto obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa y vio a la mujer salir de su despacho como siempre que el daba una orden…tener asistentes así le adjudicaba muchos beneficios no podía negarlo…_

_-_Aome como que no te gusta??!!-_ no podía evitar subir la voz ante la respuesta negativa de Aome al ver el vestido que amablemente le había sido entregado por parte del gobernador para ella especialmente…_

_-_pero si es muy lindo!!-_ otra de las chicas se incluyo en la platica al ver como la joven anterior lo levantaba y modelaba al tiempo que atraía las miradas de algunos gitanos alrededor y veían el vestido que sin duda estaba diseñado para ella y que por supuesto su realización no había escatimado en gastos…_

_-_es que…-_aome se sentía apenada, realmente era un vestido bonito pero…había algo en el que no le gustaba…era demasiado llamativo y ese color…no…definitivamente el vestido no le agradaba…aunque debía confesar que su desagrado por el gobernador era aun mayor…que dilema…realmente detestaba al que seria próximamente su suegro…suspiro sin mucho animo para dirigirse hacia el vestido…aunque no le gustara tendría que usarlo y no por obligación si no por que…no tenia ningún otro que usar…_

_-_esta bien…-_susurro débilmente mientras tomaba el vestido sin muchos ánimos, justo en ese momento llego la anciana kaede quien se sorprendió al ver la prenda y obviamente pregunto su procedencia…_

-válgame dios…que es eso?-_ la reacción de la mujer mayor causo controversia, parecía no agradarle para nada el vestido y su mirada no era precisamente de felicidad_

_-_bueno es…el vestido que el gobernador ah mandado para que lo use en…la fiesta de compromiso_- dijo esto disimulando el mismo tono de voz y tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible pero, tan solo recordarlo era como querer empujar las lagrimas lejos de sus ojos…_

_-_no mi niña, tu no puedes usar eso_- contesto un poco mas calmada con una sonrisa tranquila sorprendiendo a todos_

_-_pero anciana kaede…entonces que usara?-_ pregunto otra gitana mientras veían a la joven quien también tenia un signo de interrogación en su cabeza_

_-_será una sorpresa para todos y para ti mi niña cuando llegue ese día…-_ fue lo único que dijo y se retiro del lugar dejando como siempre dudas en los presentes…_

_Por otra parte un vestido era lo ultimo que le podía preocupar a la chica de cabello ondulado en ese momento…había tantos problemas y cosas en su cabeza que no podía organizarlos…extrañamente todo estaba en segundo termino en esos momentos…y como había sucedido desde que conoció a ese solado siempre el estaba presente como primer lugar en su mente… desafortunadamente buscar para ella un lugar similar en la mente del chico era un sueño imposible…el la detestaba…la odiaba como nada en el mundo y a pesar de no saber por que no sentía necesidad de culparlo…al contrario…quería verlo, deseaba verlo y decirle tantas cosas…pero al parecer solo en sueños podría ya que si se acercaba a el lo siguiente que vería en su futuro seria aquella fría y obscura celda de nuevo…_

_Además…estaba aquella chica del festival…no sabia cual era su relación con ella pero sin duda era importante... lo había besado…_

_Al recordar lo ultimo sin poder evitarlo en su mente se reflejo aquella imagen de su encuentro con el soldado…la ultima vez que lo vio…la ultima vez que supo de el…y la ultima vez que tuvo la esperanza de creer…_

_-_Estas muy pensativa aome…que te sucede_?- pregunto una de sus amigas que llego a su lado y noto la mirada triste que mostraban sus ojos_

_-_no es nada no te preocupes, como esta sango_? – pregunto recordando por supuesto la delicada situación por la que pasaba su mejor amiga y respirando con tranquilidad cuando supo que se encontraba bien después de todo…tenia confianza en que su hermano la recordaría y que a fin de todo lo importante para ella era que se encontraba a su lado…después de tanto tiempo de búsqueda, al fin podía verlo de nuevo…se sentía feliz de que estuviera a salvo y todos compartían su alegría…_

_-_kouga por otro lado…-_la amiga de aome bajo los ojos un poco confundida y cabizbaja…desde que aome había dado la noticia de su matrimonio el chico de ojos azules había estado insoportable pero nadie se percataba del dolor que escondía su mirada…su único amor se alejaba de el sin que pudiera hacer algo y el único que estaba consiente de ello era el…mas no sabia si revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos…realmente tendría algún caso?...tal vez mas adelante se arrepentiría de no haberlo contado...o de haberlo hecho…_

_-_por cierto aome, por que tu y sango no fueron con las demás gitanas al cuartel?? es la primera vez que los soldados ofrecían trabajo a las gitanas por danzar y ustedes que son las mejores no fueron…por que?-_ pregunto confundida mientras acorralaba a aome con esta pregunta forzando a contestar, realmente habia una respuesta sencilla…_

_-_bueno yo no podia debido a los preparativos para la fiesta y sango tampoco pues ahora ella quiere estar con su hermano todo el tiempo que sea posible…-_ contesto con una sonrisa al final que dejo mas tranquila a la joven de ojos negros…_

_-_es una lastima…las que fueron dicen que ofrecían buena paga y que probablemente debía haber soldados muy guapos en ese cuartel!!-_ hablo emocionada mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente y provocaba una sonrisa en aome…hacia mucho que no sonreía tan sinceramente, aun podía recordaba lo que se sentía…_

_-_será en otra ocasión, me ayudas a preparar la cena_?- pregunto animadamente recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa, por ahora solo eso podía hacer…esperar a que el tiempo pasara rápido y las cosas mejoraran…pensar en aquel soldado no debía ser una prioridad…si tan solo sus pensamientos la obedecieran en esos momentos no tendría tantas dificultades…_

_una guerra…eso parecía ser lo que había en su interior…un conflicto de sentimientos, pensamientos y deseos…desafortunadamente ella no ganaba en ninguna batalla…la victoria parecia nunca estar de su lado…_

_-_Cuidado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! todos aléjense de aquí!!!!-_ un chico desesperado grito para alertar a sus compañeros mientras segundos después se escuchaba un leve sonido a la distancia y justo entonces una fuerte explosión sacudió a todos los que se encontraban cerca dejándolos inconscientes al instante…_

_-_maldición…esto no puede ser!!!!-_ el caos reinaba en esos momentos al tiempo que hombres uniformados corrían en una sola dirección y veían llegar bombas y balas de todos lados…unos mas combatían adelante con soldados rivales a capa y espada y otros solo defendían el territorio vigilados…_

_-_no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada!!!-_ el propietario de esta voz corrió lejos del refugio adentrándose en terreno peligroso para sorpresa de sus compañeros quienes lo vieron con asombro al notar lo valiente que se mostraba…o lo loco que estaba…_

_-_has perdido la cabeza??!!!!-_ uno de sus compañeros lo siguió preocupado y tratando de hacerlo recapacitar, en verdad este chico no parecía tener razón ni sentido de la realidad al aventarse prácticamente a la muerte de esa manera y solo podía ser por dos cosas, o no tenia ya motivos para vivir o…tenia una sobre confianza en si mismo…pronto descubriría la correcta…_

_-_feh! a eso le llaman pelear???!!! por que no se acercan mas para que les de su merecido!!!??-_ grito inuyasha mientras hacia movimientos ágiles con su espada aclarando las dudas de su compañero _

_-_definitivamente estas loco…y yo mas por seguirte!!_- ahora el otro soldado también peleaba valientemente con su ahora "nuevo amigo" según el, hacian muy buen equipo pero lo cierto era que inuyasha solo quería dar golpes y olvidarse de todos sus problemas…si moría en el intento le daba igual…de todos modos no tenia nada por que luchar…nunca lo había tenido…_

_-_el enemigo ah tocado retirada…hemos ganado!!!!!!!!-_ el jubilo se apodero de todos los presentes mientras poco a poco veían como el campo parecía desolarse y solo quedaban ellos en medio de una zona con árboles y matorrales casi secos…la tranquilidad poco a poco comenzó a sentirse y los sonidos de balas así como los de espadas ya no se escuchaban…al fin parecía respirarse la paz…_

_y por supuesto aprovechando el ambiente los soldados se reunieron para contar algunas de sus experiencias la noche pasada cuando las bellas danzantes bailaron en el cuartel…todos por supuesto menos el chico de cabello plateado quien confiadamente se acostaba en el suelo, cruzo los brazos detrás de su nuca y fingió no escuchar nada… _

_-_yo conocí a "Gema"!! es realmente hermosa y me prometió que si volvía a Paris saldría conmigo!! Ja,ja,ja,ja_ – este chico realmente estaba animado al platicarle a sus compañeros de aquella chica, las gitanas tenían mucha atracción principalmente entre los soldados…muy probablemente por tratarse de un "deseo prohibido"_

-que suerte tienes…-_comento al que no le fue tan bien la noche anterior y visiblemente desilusionado bajaba la cabeza tristemente mientras otro chico preguntaba si le habia contado sobre novedades de Paris en esos días..._

_-_mmm…pues el gobernador volvió a incrementar el precio del arroz…-_dijo tristemente mientras todos se sorprendían de la clase de conversación que parecía tener con las chicas que acababa de conocer…_

_Mientras que el chico de cabello plateado estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño por lo "entretenida" de la plática…_

_-_ahhhh!!! ya recode!!! algo importante que me comento gema que sucederá al parecer en pocos días en Paris…-_el joven hizo memoria y atrajo la atención de todos, por su expresión parecía ser algo fuera de lo común…_

_-_el hijo del gobernador naraku, va a casarse con… esperen…ella me lo contó como un secreto…no se si deba decírselos…-_en ese momento todos los soldados se abalanzaron sobre el pidiendo la respuesta desesperados, parecía ser algo único…y por lo tanto la chica también debía ser única…_

_-_estas diciendo que no nos vas a contar??-_dijo uno con una gota en la cabeza tronando sus dedos_

_-_quieres que te obliguemos?...-_ pregunto otro acercándose aun mas y mostrando su puño_

_obviamente ante tales "peticiones amables" no pudo negarse asi que pidiendo discreción revelo finalmente el nombre de la afortunada…_

-Gema me dijo que se llama "Esmeralda" pero que solo algunos gitanos están enterados ya que para todo Paris aun es un misterio…-

_Justo después de revelado el nombre de la joven inuyasha volvió inmediatamente de su soñoliento estado y abriendo los ojos lo mas que pudo pregunto el nombre de la chica nuevamente en un estado colérico que alerto a todos los presentes_

_-_contesta!!! cual…cual era su nombre??!!!-_ el chico de cabello plateado y ojos ambar se encontraba muy perturbado…algo en su interior parecía suplicar para que todo fuera un error y el nombre que había escuchado segundos antes no fuera el mismo que el pensaba…el nombre de esa piedra preciosa siempre estaba en su cabeza por que???!! Como deseaba quitársela de la cabeza de una vez pero…no podía!! Simplemente no podía escapar de aquel hechizo…no era capaz de huir de ella…o de sus verdaderos sentimientos…_

_-_Esmeralda…ese…es su nombre…-_contesto un poco perturbado el soldado al ver la mirada tan intensa y desesperada que había puesto inuyasha…temía lo peor…el había sido testigo la noche anterior de lo violento que podía ser ese joven y sentía que las cosas se podrían ir en su contra debido a los ojos de furia que tenia el chico de ojos dorados…_

_-_no puede ser…ella…ella va a…-_apretó el puño con un sentimiento de frustración y dolor indescriptible, pero por que le dolía de esa manera?...por que tenia deseos de destruir todo a su paso como si hubiera recibido la peor noticia de toda su vida?...por que sentía esa impotencia y odio ahora no hacia ella si no hacia el tipo que seria su futuro esposo??...si lo tuviera enfrente en esos momentos…seria capaz de cortarlo en dos con su espada…pero por que??!!, a el no debía importarle nada que tuviera que ver con esa mujer…en realidad no le importaba…o si? esa gitana podría casarse con quien quisiera…hacer de su vida lo que le plazca…el no tenia por que sentir remordimientos…culpa o…celos…_

_-_cuidado!!! es un contraataque!!! todos huyan!!!-_ grito desesperado a lo lejos un soldado aliado mientras se escuchaban explosiones y todo alrededor se convertía en caos y catástrofe…había cuerpos con sombras moviéndose hacia todas direcciones en busca de refugio…solo había un cuerpo que no tenia reacción en esos momentos…un solo solado que no parecía escuchar ni con su fino sentido del oído los múltiples gritos, explosiones y sonidos que hacían presa del lugar en esos momentos…su mente solo podía estar enfocado a esa mujer…y ya debía saber que tarde o temprano eso le traería consecuencias…_

_-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ un grito desgarrador se escucho finalmente luego de una explosión de pólvora…_

-hirieron a inuyasha!!! rápido ataquen!!! esto…al parecer va a tomar mas tiempo de lo previsto…-_justo antes de decir esas palabras se escucharon mas explosiones en torno a ellos y una nube de humo cubrió la zona haciendo casi imposible la visibilidad…cuando por fin la nube de pólvora se disipo pudieron ver con claridad como los soldados enemigos se retiraron sin previo aviso dejando una vez mas el lugar desolado…al fin la caballería había llegado para salvar el día y junto con ellos el descanso de los que aun seguían en pie y la tranquilidad de que ahora parecía haber acabado definitivamente…o por lo menos ese día…_

_-_el soldado inuyasha no esta señor!!!-_ uno de los uniformados que había ido en busca del chico de ojos ámbar se sorprendió al ver que el lugar donde se supone había caído el cuerpo de inuyasha estaba vació…no había señales de el y solo el visible charco de sangre daba indicios de que ese era el lugar… _

-…búsquenlo, si no aparece en unas horas lo daremos por muerto_…-pronuncio en todo inmutable el capitán encargando el rescate a dos soldados que se dispersaron por la zona para buscarlo mientras el hacia cuenta de los daños…_

_-_sango?...como te sientes?-_ las palabras dulces de aome junto a un delicioso aroma despertaron a la chica de cabello café quien no había conciliado el sueño muy bien y tampoco había comido apropiadamente _

_La chica miro a su amiga dando una delicada sonrisa que aome interpreto muy bien dado el tiempo que la conocía, le acerco el plato de comida a su amiga y le pidio que comiera un poco, sango lo hizo sin mucho animo pero sabia que tenia que comer algo, no quería desmayarse cuando su hermano despertara y la viera en ese estado…_

_-_sango…hay algo que debo decirte…-_la chica de cabello ondulado le explicaria todo a su amiga, ella queria que tambien lo supiera y tal vez sus palabras pudieran consolar un poco a su alma atormentada en ese momentos…_

_-_dime aome, que pasa?-_ pregunto la chica observando el cambio brusco en la mirada de su amiga_

_-_bueno…eh decidido casarme con…houyo…-_finalmente se lo dijo, no podía esperar otra cara que de sorpresa por parte de sango quien dejo inmediatamente el plato a un costado y se acerco a ella viéndola a los ojos fijamente con expresión de confusión, acaso había escuchado bien?_

_-como?? _vas...a casarte?! con quien??!-_ sango no entendía nada, después de este tiempo llegaba su mejor amiga y le decía simplemente "me voy a casar" así como si nada, y todavía con un chico que acababa de conocer??!!_

_-_bueno es que…ahora no puedo decirte por que pero…necesitaba contártelo…-_bajo la mirada tristemente apaciguando un poco a sango quien la observo tristemente…su mirada lo decía todo…_

_-_no lo amas cierto?...-_pregunto colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica quien solo movió la cabeza dando la respuesta que sango imaginaba_

_-_en mi corazón no hay espacio para el sango…por que ya esta siendo ocupado por alguien mas…-_dijo con sinceridad ocasionando una duda aun mas grande en su amiga_

_-_que?...aome quien?-_ pregunto con un tono mas alto que la joven no pudo pasar por alto…pero no hubo necesidad de esperar una respuesta…sango al fin lo habia recordado…_

_-_es…aquel soldado cierto?...del que me contaste aquella vez…-_la chica de cabello café se adelanto a su amiga quien solo la miro sorprendida con los ojos ahora llenos de lagrimas, se lanzo y la abrazo fuertemente, si…el ahora era el dueño de su corazón y su amiga no podía comprender el dolor que sentía de saber que lo amaba y lo único que deseaba el para ella era dolor y odio…que estaba apunto de casarse y que probablemente ya no seria capaz de verlo jamás…aquellos sentimientos se enterrarían en su corazón por siempre ocasionándole dolor el resto de su vida…que mala fortuna y destino le esperaba…_

_-_amiga no se que hacer!!...el me odia…y yo tengo que casarme con houyo…me siento muy mal…sin poder hacer nada!!...-_Aome seguía hablando sin cesar, se sentía realmente muy mal y aun mas mal por contárselo a sango en estas circunstancias pero ella era la única con la que podía hablar tan personalmente y la única que la entendería…necesitaba contárselo…pedía a gritos un poco de ayuda…la necesitaba en verdad…_

_-_espera aome…que pasa contigo? tu no eres una chica débil!!...no te había visto derramar lagrimas en mucho tiempo y menos por un soldado…-_ esto ultimo sorprendió a sango…es como si hablara de ella misma…ambas se encontraban en situaciones parecidas, inclusive en eso el destino las acercaba…_

_-_sango es que…-_la chica de cabello negro dudo un poco…no sabia si contarle a sango que inuyasha la había acusado de robo y que gracias a eso estuvo apunto de ser…violada y además pudo morir…esos días habían sido insoportables pero…como contárselo a ella…seguramente lo odiaría y la verdad es que no quería que eso pasara…simplemente quería olvidarlo…lo deseaba mas que nunca…_

-solo espero…que algún día puedas contarme por que has decidido casarte con houyo…de todos modos yo investigare por que no se me hace justo! tu no lo amas amiga…y no puedes casarte con el así…-_habla sinceramente, no dejaría las cosas así, en ocasiones ella ya se había sacrificado por ellos y aunque aome no era una "magdalena en desgracia" y sabia defenderse en estos momentos parecía mas débil y vulnerable…quizas gracias a ese soldado o a que sus fuerzas poco a poco comenzaban a agotarse…_

_-_no tiene importancia ya sango…esperemos que sea para bien…-_fue lo único que dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y otorgándole una sonrisa a su amiga, entonces recordó lo que le iba a decir…_

_-_ah! sango, no te gustaría asistir al baile de compromiso?, puedes ir acompañada si así lo deseas-_ dijo disimulando ánimos mientras que una desconfiada y sorpresiva sango pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir…_

_-_un acompañante?...-_ en ese momento la figura de aquel solado se vislumbró en su mente…miroku en realidad querría ir con ella?...no…seria imposible…aunque…_

_-_sango?? hooolaaa!!-_ aome no encontraba respuesta aun moviendo su mano enfrente de los ojos de su amiga- ja,ja que te pasa? parece que estas visitando la nubes!- sonrió finalmente una vez que vio a sango regresar a la tierra y ruborizarse ligeramente_

_-_bueno, será mejor que me prepare, ya faltan pocos dias para la fiesta y aun hay mucho detalles que ver, sango por que no buscas un lindo vestido?, quiero ver la cara que ponen todos en la fiesta cuando te vean!!-_ diciendo esto ultimo se alejo dejando a sango con sus pensamientos, aun estaba dudosa de ir con aquel soldado de ojos azules…no podría siquiera verlo a los ojos después de…bueno de aquel hermoso encuentro que habían tenido…se sonrojo nuevamente moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro rápidamente, hacia calor dentro de la carroza o era solo su imaginación?!_

_-_aun no despierta?...-

_-_no cariño…es como si hubiera perdido todo motivo para vivir…ya no se que hacer…-

_-_soldado escúchame!!, hooolaa??!! hay algo en esa cabeza??, puedes oirme??-_ el pequeño gitano intentaba hacer reaccionar al chico de cabello plateado pero era muy difícil…además de la profunda herida que tenia en su brazo algo parecía haberlo infectado y sudaba por todo su cuerpo…la rustica medicina no hacia efecto y los ventajes improvisados a duras penas podían contener la hemorragia, no parecía tener deseos de reaccionar ni de recuperarse…_

_-_ahora que he hecho todo este viaje será para nada??!!, hey no te mueras!! no ves que tu mama te espera en Paris??!!-_ el pequeño quien no era otro que shippo estaba a punto de darse por vencido…había tratado por horas de hacerlo reaccionar desde que con esfuerzo lo alejo de el campo de batalla y había logrado llegar con el hasta una cabaña no muy cerca del lugar…era una fortuna que el chico tuviera algunos trucos bajo la manga ya que sin ellos no le hubiera sido posible llevar a inuyasha ahí para que lo curaran…algo le decía que dejarlo en el cuartel no era una buena idea precisamente…_

_-mi…madre?...-los ojos de inuyasha finalmente se abrieron un poco ante la sorpresa de los que estaban presentes, una amable anciana y su esposo quien lo habían atendido en ese tiempo, como no sabían mucho de medicina hicieron lo que podían, lo demás se lo dejaron al soldado y a sus deseos de seguir con vida…_

_-_estas vivo!! si lo que oíste, tu madre esta viva y te esta esperando, así que no te quedes aquí acostadote y ve a buscarla!!-_ el chico estaba entusiasmado de que inuyasha recobrara la conciencia…solo que no sabia que tipo de soldado era el y de lo cerca que estaba de la muerte por hablarle de esa manera…también no sabia la fortuna que tenia de que el chico de ojos dorados estuviera débil…_

-…un gitano?...como te atreves a hablar así insolente…no juegues con eso por que morirás!!...arrgg…-_inuyasha intento levantarse y tomar su espada pero el dolor lo devolvió a la cama inmediatamente alertando a shippo de la clase d problema en el que se metía, debía hablar las cosas con mas calma y sobre todo dando pruebas o si no escucharía…_

-tu mama esta viva…ella lo esta!!-_ el pequeño volvió a intentarlo, inuyasha no parecia escuchar nada…antes a pesar de todo hubiera acabado con este gitano que lo molestaba aunque solo fuera un ni;o pero…ahora solo tenia deseos de quedarse asi…queria dormir y ya no despertar mas…no deseaba estar despierto ante esa realidad…queria dormir para siempre…_

_-_su nombre…es izayoi no?...-_ el niño de cabello anaranjado estaba punto de perder las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban…se había encariñado mucho con la mujer que por fin había despertado de su sueño y que deseaba tanto encontrar a su hijo…pensó que seria fácil encontrarlo y regresarlo con el pero…después de todo lo que había pasado no parecía tener interés en nada ya…además esas heridas tan graves que tenia…_

_-_que has dicho?...como…donde escuchaste ese nombre??!!!-_ el chico de cabello plateado reacciono al instante moviéndose ligeramente con mucho dolor pero hasta alcanzar al pequeño quien lo miro con sorpresa y temor, su reacción había sorprendido a todos…parecía ser capaz de cualquier cosa…_

_-_te contare lo que eh oído pero tienes que creerme y soltarme!!-_ shippo se movía desesperadamente entre las manos de inuyasha quien con muy poca fuerza en su cuerpo lo soltó y desconfiadamente lo miro…lo único que lo había movido fue aquel nombre que no había escuchado de labios de nadie desde que su madre murió... _

_Así fue como el pequeño gitano le contó todo a inuyasha, con cada palabra una nueva expresión nacía en el soldado quien parecía recuperar las fuerzas poco a poco como un milagro…pasaron horas para que pudiera asimilar lo que el chico le acababa de decir y todavía para creerlo…con esas palabras todo el mundo que había construido se venia abajo…todas sus creencias…todo en su vida…se desmoronaba…_

-oye?...estas escuchando lo que digo?-_ el pequeño se paro frente a el y comprobó que la mente de inuyasha estaba en blanco y sus ojos fijos sin sentido…en realidad no sabia si lo ultimo que dijo había sido escuchado por el joven de ojos ámbar pues su mirada poco a poco comenzó a perderse al igual que su sentido de la razón…_

_Sin embargo aunque no fuera escuchado shippo decidió seguir, no tenia nada que perder, tal vez si continuaba la conciencia de inuyasha lo escucharía y lo traería de vuelta a la realidad…_

_-_así fue como "Esmeralda" la encontró y cuido de ella todo el tiempo…ella tenia la esperanza de que tu mama le ayudaría a encontrar a su padre y su hermano que fueron secuestrados por los mismos soldados que secuestraron a tu mama…ella ah sufrido mucho todo este tiempo y solo la esperanza la mantenía con fuerzas para cuidar de izayoi todos estos años…aome ah sufrido mucho a causa de los soldados como tu…ellos no han dejado que tengamos una vida tranquila…y ahora que uno de ellos la había metido en la cárcel acusándola de robar…todos estamos muy tristes por que no sabemos como se encuentra o si esta bien…- _comento mas desanimado al recordar que cuando se fue aun no tenia noticias de la joven_…

"…_y ahora que uno de ellos la había metido en la cárcel acusándola de robar…"_

_Esta frase se encajo dolorosamente en el pecho de inuyasha como un cuchillo…a pesar de estar tan lejos de si y perdido en el mar de la confusión muy dentro de el y gracias a su sentido tan fino del oído había podido escuchar el resto de la historia…no sabia si quería creerlo…esa verdad lo hacia ver como el ser mas miserable de la tierra que había refundido en aquel lugar tan espantoso a la mujer que había salvado a su madre y la había cuidado todo este tiempo…a la mujer que había sufrido tanto por culpa de los soldados que mataron a su padre y secuestraron a su madre y hermano…a la mujer que intento acercarse a el… darle ternura y que ahora estaba a punto de casarse con…casarse??!!! no…no podría permitirlo…tenia que…el debía!!! no podía siquiera pensar con claridad…se sentía tan mal en esos momentos que el dolor físico que sentía no tenia comparación con el dolor en su alma…por primera vez en su vida se sentía totalmente arrepentido y miserable…y ahora todos sus sentidos lo reconocían como tal…todo en el estaba de acuerdo incluso su orgullo…mas que nunca sabia lo despreciable que había sido además de ella con todos los demás gitanos que creía culpables de una venganza que debía ser para los de su misma clase…soldados despreciables que se habían disfrazado de gitanos y que gracias a eso construyeron una imagen falsa en la mente de inuyasha…gracias a esa venganza inútil todo el tiempo que el busco y apreso gitanos fue en realidad una total injusticia…_

_...la forma en la que actuó con esa gitana…la manera en que le hablo…las miserables palabras que salieron de su boca y los crueles actos que cometió contra ella…todo había sido un error!!!!!!!!!! …UN SIMPLE ERROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-_ahhhhhhggg!!!!...maldición… tengo que…debo hablar con ella!!!!!-_ el chico de ojos dorados en ese momento no entendió razones, aun con aquella herida tan profunda tomo su espada y pudo salir a duras penas del lugar…nada ni nadie evitaría que el llegara a Paris…ni siquiera la misma muerte impediría que el hablara con esa gitana…_

_-_espera hijo…tu herida va a abrirse!!!-_ la mujer mayor intento prevenirlo pero era inútil, no escuchaba, simplemente no habria poder humano que lo detuviera, la mirada que mostraban sus ojos y la forma en que se movía a pesar del dolor tan fuerte que debía sentir…ni siquiera ella entendía que era lo que lo impulsaba moverse…a que fuerza divina le atribuia el que sus piernas respondiera…que lo motivaba de una manera tan espectacular??...no lo comprendía eh intentarlo seria imposible…solo le quedaba rezar para que pudiera llegar con vida…ya que con esa herida abierta podia esperarse lo peor…necesitaba de un milagro para sobrevivir…_

_-_inuyasha!! espera!!-_ el pequeño sorprendido por la reacción del soldado trato de seguirlo pero fue inútil, al tropezar y levantar la vista se dio cuenta que el soldado ya no estaba y buscarlo por esa zona seria un trabajo difícil…su pie le dolía así que no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse ahí…aun había algo incompleto…sentía que le hacia falta un dato importante en la historia…_

_-_que era?...que era??...que era?... que era?…ohh!! la maldición eso era!!!!-_ pero ya era demasiado tarde...en ese momento seria imposible que el soldado pudiera escucharlo…finalmente tendría que irse sin saber la razón ni cura a su maldición…por lo menos por ahora…_

_-_y después de todo lo que hice para llegar hasta aquí…-_ suspiro resignado con una gotita en su cabeza mientras era atendido por los amables ancianos…_

_-_a quien pertenece esto soldado?-_ el chico de cabello claro se acerco a otro solado que vigilaba las pertenencias que habían sido robadas anteriormente y reportadas a ese departamento…_

_-_es un collar que se reporto como robado hace unos días señor, aun no han venido a reclamarlo lo cual nos ah extrañado así que hemos decidido venderlo_- contesto haciendo la debida señal de respeto…después de todo era el hijo de la máxima autoridad así que no se podía olvidar el respeto en esas circunstancias_

_-_es perfecto…lucirá hermoso en ella...-_pensó viendo la joya con mas detenimiento, era en verdad hermosa con incrustaciones de esmeralda y bañado en oro…elegante, sensual y discreto…esas eran las palabras que lo definían y que encajaban muy bien con descripción de su futura esposa…lo llevaría con el, nada lo haría mas feliz que ver a su prometida luciendo una joya tan exquisita como esta…_

_-_me lo llevo_- pronuncio finalmente tomando el fino articulo en sus manos_

_-_desea saber los datos de su procedencia señor?-_ pregunto el soldado mostrándole la hoja de verificación_

_-_no, esta bien asi, gracias_- diciendo esto tomo rumbo finalmente y se marcho, había obtenido una gran joya y sabia lo perfecta que era para su novia, aome se vería hermosa con ella no había duda…ahora solo tenia que entregarla y esperar que los días transcurrieran con mayor rapidez…_

_Finalmente el día de la ceremonia llego…el día tan esperado por todos los de la corte incluido naraku por supuesto…su hijo houyo estaba demasiado nervioso pero sin duda lucia impecable…con un traje blanco hecho a la medida que dejaba ver lo apuesto que era y las armas que tenia para atraer suspiros…_

_Aun faltaban algunas horas pero todo debía estar impecable para cuando llegara el momento, el salón ya había sido adornado con finas telas que encajaban perfectamente con la ornamentación, el mobiliario todo, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones y solo se esperaba que los minutos transcurrieran y los invitados llegaran como se tenia previsto…_

_Por otra parte se encontraba la chica de cabello negro y todos azulados…en solo unas horas se anunciaría formalmente su enlace matrimonial con un chico que apenas comenzaba a conocer y por el que realmente no sentía ningún tipo de atracción o sentimiento…lo peor de todo era que alguien mas ocupaba todos sus pensamientos inclusive en ese momento…acaso el se abría enterado??...estaría en la fiesta??...no…seguramente el no acepto ir y en todo caso que supiera que ella seria la "afortunada" novia seguramente estaría en el lugar espiando y vigilándola para cuando ella cometiera algún error o se descuidara el poder interceder en contra…ya no sabia que pensar…se sentía tan dolida y confundida…su cabeza daba vueltas y sus pensamientos hacia ese solado no podía enfriarse por mas que lo quisiera…al parecer seria su cruz pensar en el lo que le quedaba de vida…_

_-_hija que sucede?...no estas emocionada?-_ las palabras de la mujer mayor que la acompañaba hicieron reaccionar a la chica quien solo le dio una sonrisa y trataba de ser convincente con sus respuestas…sabia que seria muy difícil impedir todo a estas alturas y además…ya no tenia nada por que seguir, su familia, aquel soldado…bueno aun le quedaba kouga pero el había estado tan distante y hacia horas que nadie sabia de su paradero…tal parece que ese día la pasaría sola…era realmente una fortuna que contara con sango, le agradecía al cielo haberla puesto en su camino…_

-ven…tengo una sorpresa para ti_…-esta frase creo curiosidad en la chica de ojos cafés quien siguió a la anciana kaede hacia su carroza y sacando un paquete algo grande le pidió a la joven que lo abriera…_

_Al hacerlo aome vio con sorpresa que se trataba de un hermoso vestido bajo unas suaves telas de satín…la prenda era algo maravilloso que no podía dejar de ser contemplado por parte de la chica…una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y abrazo a la anciana kaede en ese momento…aun sin saber la procedencia del vestido algo en su corazón le daba señales de que era algo importante y además…era tan magnifico y hermoso que no podía apartar la vista de el…por kaede tendría algo así…en poco tiempo lo sabría…_

_-_esto era de tu madre mi niña…ella me pidió que si algo pasaba te lo entregara el día en que pidieran tu mano…el día en que…cumplieras tu destino…-_susurro esto ultimo tratando de no darle demasiado énfasis, no quería levantar muchas sospechas y sabia lo suspicaz que era la joven…_

_-_mi destino?...anciana kaede…este vestido fue de mi madre…es…maravilloso!!-_ la felicidad de la chica de ojos intensos no se hizo esperar eh inmediatamente se fue a cambiar, estaba ansiosa por lucirlo y para ella traer algo que su madre le había dejado era un sentimiento indescriptible…aunque dentro de su corazón aun había esperanzas de encontrarla a ella y a su hermano…no podía negar que la balanza de la razón se inclinaba a favor de la derrota…_

_- _por cierto, alguien ah visto a sango?-_ pregunto la anciana dirigiéndose hacia los gitanos que lograban escucharla obteniendo una respuesta negativa, finalmente aome asomándose le aclaro que la chica había ido al puedo a ver a alguien pero no había dicho a quien…_

_-_mmm…esperemos que regrese pronto_- fue lo ultimo que dijo sacando de la caja en la que anteriormente estaba el vestido algo mas que aome no había visto y que sin duda también debía usar…se apresuro a mostrárselo dejando la caja finalmente vacía…_

-Aun no se…que estoy haciendo aquí kirara…tal vez el ya no venga por aquí…-_ dijo desilusionadamente sango mientras suspiraba y se escondía aun mas en una esquina con su mascota…ya empezaba a meterse el sol así que le era mas fácil ocultarse, estaba decidida a entrar cuando vio que alguien mas se aproximaba y sin duda conocía ese disfraz y esa silueta…una mirada de furia se dibujo en sus ojos al ver a la responsable y en cuanto esta entro en el conocido bar "La Perla" sango se como por uno de los vidrios rotos aun sin ser percibida y escucho la conversación que estarían por tener la joven y el dueño del lugar…_

_-_Disculpe…Miroku no ah venido a este lugar hoy?...-_ la voz inconfundible de natsumi atrajo la mirada del anciano myoga quien la miro y recordando las palabras de miroku le dedico una sonrisa tranquila, sin embargo una respuesta negativa ya que ese día miroku no se había presentado ahí…_

-ya veo…podría decirme donde vive? es que tenemos una cita…-_susurro lo suficientemente alta para que todos los presentes pudieran escucharla, algún beneficio debía tener el que todos supieran que ella saldria con el esa noche…_

_-_cual es tu nombre?...-_el hombre mayor sintió curiosidad y haciendo esta pregunta miro a la doncella quien era muy hermosa en realidad, recordó las palabras del joven soldado y se preguntaba si seria la misma mujer que lo había hechizado…_

_-_me llaman "Zafiro" señor, me va a decir donde vive o no?-_ la chica empezaba a perder la paciencia, no tenia mucho tiempo antes de que dieran las 8 en el reloj principal y aun debía encontrar a su pareja antes que…bueno antes de que su rival lo hiciera…no deseaba un encuentro entre esos dos antes de que su plan estuviera hecho…_

-oh! Así que te llaman como una piedra preciosa cierto?...ya veo…con que tu eres la dama que le ah robado el corazón a miroku!! Ja,ja,ja pues el chico tiene buen gusto de eso no hay duda!!-_ myoga sin notar la confusión que se había creado le dio la dirección a una sorpresiva natsumi que a duras penas tomo la nota gracias a la sorpresa y asombro que tenia en esos momentos…había escuchado bien??...ella le había robado el corazón a miroku??!! pero…juraría que…sango…bah!! que importaba?? después de todo ella se beneficiaba mucho con esto y facilitaba sus planes…definitivamente no podía quejarse…_

_Mientras tanto sango quien había escuchado todo se sentía perdida en el mar de la tristeza…cuando había tomado el valor para…bueno estuvo a punto de decirle tantas cosas a ese soldado que…tantas emociones producía en ella…y después de ese beso tan maravilloso que se había producido entre ambos y con el que sango había probado las mieles del paraíso y volado al país de la fantasía…sonaba cursi pero…se había sentido tan bien a su lado, su calor la reconfortaba tanto, no tenia palabras para explicarlo, sin embargo tenia palabras para explicar lo que acababa de escuchar…"mentiroso" "farsante" "mujeriego"…esas eran las que venían a su mente acompañadas de un dolor indescriptible…_

_Se sentía en verdad mal por haber sido engañada de esa manera…por haber confiado en el y ahora, todo su mundo de cristal se venia abajo y su peor enemiga se había adueñado de lo que ella tanto deseaba tener…el corazón de aquel solado…_

_Que podía importar?...después de todo su destino siempre fue el de estar separados…al ser ella una gitana y el un soldado sus caminos se habían cruzado por un capricho del destino y sus sentimientos simplemente un juego de lo inexplicable…no podía ser, tenia que entenderlo…aunque el despertara esos deseos y sentimientos dentro ella…ahora nada tenia validez…el era un soldado y lo mas importante de todo…no la amaba…solo había jugado con su corazón, eso debía ser suficiente para sacarlo de su alma de una buena vez…por su bien…_

_-_Aome, te vez encantadora!!!-_ la anciana kaede se sorprendió al ver a la joven salir de la carroza con el hermoso vestido luciéndolo radiantemente, se veía hermosa y todos podían constatarlo…aunque solo las mujeres ya que los hombres estaban demasiado embelezados con la belleza de la joven y no podían articular palabra alguna…_

_La prenda que aome lucia era muy bella…un suave y delicado vestido color perla y verde que resaltaba la tonalidad de su piel, la parte de arriba se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y tenia delicados grabados que atraían especialmente la atención, el vestido llegaba a la altura del pecho y uno de sus brazos se encontraba descubierto mientras que el otro, es decir el brazo derecho, se encontraba cubierto por una manga del mismo color del vestido, un perla intenso…la falda por su parte se dividía en dos secciones, la mas chica que era color verde se abría en la parte de enfrente y se conectaba por finas tiras de cadenas que se unían unas con otras, la falda principal era también de color perla, una bonita combinación de colores que sin duda le había agradado a la chica de ojos cafés…_

_-_señorita se ve…bueno…-_susurro un gitano muy apenado mientras no dejaba de verla de pies a cabeza_

_-_…linda…si…en verdad muy…-_hablo otro embobado mientras se adelantaba al anterior y trataba inútilmente de terminar su frase…_

_-_maravillosa!!...que envidia siento del hijo del gobernador…-_ exclamo otro mientras una mirada de profunda decepción aparecía en sus ojos y con el los otros dos se entristecían igual… _

_Comentarios como estos ocasionaron que las mejillas de aome se ruborizaran haciéndola lucir aun mas espectacular y radiante…aunque con su traje normal también se veía linda, había algo en este atuendo que resaltaba su belleza natural, además claro de que el vestido era muy fino y elegante…_

_-_mi niña aun te falta algo…-_la mujer mayor la reviso muy bien de pies a cabeza y llego a la conclusión de que nada estaría mejor para complementar su belleza que unas hermosas joyas sobre su piel, diciendo esto saco una pequeña caja con un moño y además un paquete envuelto en una tela muy fina, la chica con curiosidad se acerco a la mujer mayor y abrió primero el paquete envuelto en la fina tela, su contenido la deslumbro en cuanto lo vio… _

_-_tu madre también te lo dejo…va en conjunto con el vestido…-_dijo con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a colocar el primer aditamento en su brazo derecho…el segundo en sus orejas y el tercero en su cabello negro…_

_Aome vio fascinada el brazalete que la anciana kaede había colocado primero en su brazo, era un hermoso aditamento de oro que quedaba muy bien en su brazo desnudo y que además se conectaba a una serie de esmeraldas que se precipitaban como cascada sobre su brazo…era algo hermoso…también los aretes largos eran maravillosos, dorados y con esmeraldas al igual que la tiara que adornaba su cabello y que tenia caídas de perlas en forma de gotas… la joven solo pudo sonreír y abrazar fuertemente a la mujer mayor mientras esta acariciaba su cabello…ella parecía muy emocionada pero no por el futuro enlace matrimonial si no por los regalos que su madre había dejado para ella…se veía tan contenta y los lucia con tanto orgullo…_

-hay algo mas…recuerdas?_- kaede coloco el paquete que tenia un moño cerca de la chica para que lo recordara…la joven lo tomo y al abrir el paquete no pudo evitar que se le resbalara de las manos por la impresión…era…ese collar…_

_-_que te sucede hija??-_ pregunto la mujer levantando el objeto del suelo y limpiándolo un poco_

_-_anciana kaede…ese collar…donde lo encontró??-_aome apenas si podía hablar, se encontraba confundida y demasiados recuerdos desagradables perturbaban su mente…sin poderlo evitar aquel soldado apareció en sus pensamientos de nuevo…ese collar que sostuvo en sus manos…era idéntico al otro…ese collar fue la prueba que dio aquel soldado para meterla en la cárcel acusándola de robo…pero por que??...por que la anciana kaede lo tenia??!!..._

_-_bueno este collar lo mando tu futuro esposo…houyo…junto con esta nota-_ dijo esto ultimo sacando un pequeño papel de su ropa y dándoselo a la confundida joven_

_La chica leyó con detenimiento…_

"_Aome…quisiera que usaras esta joya el día de nuestro compromiso…en cuanto la eh visto eh notado que es perfecta para ti y reflejara lo hermosa que eres…por favor usarlo…_

_Hasta entonces…te amo…"_

_-_Aome!!!! te ves realmente bonita!!!-_ se escucho el grito de emoción de una de sus amigas que había llegado junto con otro grupo quienes al verla solo pudieron quedarse con la boca abierta ante tal escena, por supuesto esto trajo a la realidad a la joven de cabello ondulado quien despertando de sus pensamientos tomo finalmente el collar y suspirando un poco mas tranquila pidió ayuda para colocárselo…en realidad era hermoso…sin embargo siendo idéntico a aquel otro solo en ese momento pudo percibir lo lindo que era…_

_-_es verdad que linda te ves amiga!!-_ dijo otra mas mientras ambas analizaban el vestido y todo lo que llevaba consigo_…

-niñas, no hay tiempo, el carruaje ya esta esperando a aome para llevarla al salón así que, por favor remírense que es una fecha muy especial para ella, vamos, ha hacer sus cosas…-_ordeno la anciana ocasionando miradas de desilusión en todas las presentes, y los presentes que ya no tendrían oportunidad de contemplarla_

_-_anciana kaede…por favor si sango llega le dice de mi parte que estaré esperándola en el salón si?, aquí esta la invitación…-_ la joven le entrego la nota a la mujer mayor y se subió al carruaje que partió en ese momento al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia…_

_-_buena suerte niña…tal vez la necesites…-_susurro al viento guardando la invitación y dirigiéndose a su carroza…_

_La brisa tenue de la noche pudo despertar al chico dejando ver sus hermosos ojos dorados…cansados y soñolientos… solo gracias a un verdadero milagro pudo llegar al lugar en el que ahora se encontraba, las fuerzas le habían abandonado ya desde hace unos días pero gracias a la gran voluntad que poseía y al fuerte motivo que lo impulsaba pudo caminar y llegar hasta la ciudad de la que había partido hacia una semana y media…_

_Sin embargo su cuerpo aun se rehusaba a moverse con libertad pues aunque no quisiera aceptarlo había perdido mucha sangre…la herida que tenia en en costado de su cuerpo se había abierto y eso le ocasionaba demasiado dolor…cosa que no le importaba en lo absoluto mientras aun tuviera con el las piernas y la conciencia para poder moverse…al visualizar el rostro de aquella gitana…solo con eso su cuerpo podía moverse nuevamente…ella le daba las fuerzas para continuar, el deseo de ver sus ojos profundos nuevamente y tener cerca esa maravillosa esencia que movía todos sus sentidos y hacia que perdiera el control…_

_Camino…y camino…daba pasos un poco torpes debido al dolor pero aun se movía a través de la gran ciudad, se detuvo frente a la plaza y levantando su rostro poso sus ojos sobre el gran reloj principal, marcaba exactamente las 7:15 de la noche en ese momento…que podía hacer? no conocía el lugar en el que se llevaría acabo la ceremonia…no sabia si ya todo había acabado y aun tenia esperanzas de…hacer algo o evitarlo…_

_Cayo de rodillas una vez mas y sudando intensamente observo a su alrededor, aun jadeaba por el terrible cansancio pero si había llegado tan lejos no se detendría en ese momento, detuvo a uno de los ciudadanos y preguntándole no de muy buena manera claro…por el lugar en el que se celebraría el futuro enlace…el hombre asustado le dio los datos y le advirtió que al ser un soldado debía forzosamente portar el uniforme de gala o si no no le seria posible entrar al salón…esto desilusiono un poco a inuyasha pero no se dio por vencido, si ese era el unico requisito el cumpliría con el, no tenia otra opción…levantar sospechas no seria conveniente…_

_Rápidamente y tomando fuerzas de nuevo se levanto y se dirigió a su casa, entro y arrojándose en la cama tomo un nuevo suspiro de aire y busco entre sus ropas la indicada…ahí estaba el uniforme…impecable como siempre, por supuesto a el le parecía una tontería usarlo pues siempre que lo portaban era para un asunto muy importante y el se sentía con mas libertad en su uniforme común pero…no tenia opción…debía verla…hablar con ella…y haría lo que fuera con tal de ver sus ojos y escuchar su hermosa voz una vez mas…_

_Se vistió velozmente y se dirijo hacia el lugar que le había indicado el hombre…no tenia mucho tiempo, debía llegar cuanto antes o seria demasiado tarde…quizás…después de hablar con ella…sus dudas se aclararían…y así no tendría ningún impedimento para buscar a su madre y hablar con ella…deseaba tanto verla también…recordar aquel calor que le proporcionaba su cuerpo…pero primero debía hablar con esa gitana…solo así su conciencia descansaría en paz…_

-Bueno aquí es_- Miroku entrego la invitación correspondiente al guardia que vigilaba la entrada al portentoso y majestuoso lugar…el salón Diamant's conocido por todos como el mas elegante de todo Paris y el punto de reunión para grandes personalidades…un derroche de lujo y dinero para gusto de chico de ojos azules…observo a su compañera, realmente lucia hermosa…con un vestido tan sensual como ella y que daba a relucir sus encantos notoriamente, definitivamente para miroku era difícil apartar la vista de…aquel escote tan provocativos…justo lo que natsumi quería…_

_-_es bonito, entramos miroku?-_ pregunto sonriente la chica quien se aferro aun mas a su brazo, el chico sonrió ligeramente y entraron juntos cerrándose la puerta detrás de ellos…_

_Por supuesto el salón no era solo eso, en realidad era mas un lugar abierto que cerrado y el marco adornado con flores blancas indicaba el camino hacia una hermosa y majestuosa fuente de angeles…alrededor enmarcado por vegetación y caminos de piedra blanca, se encontraban mesas y sillas adornadas con rosas y cubiertos de plata, podían observarse otros jardines alrededor no tan importantes como el central pero que le daban un toque mas ameno al lugar y hacían de la escenografita un lugar mas placentero…_

_La pareja se sentó en una de las mesas indicadas para los soldados y sus acompañantes, un lugar privilegiado para natsumi quien en ese momento ocultaba su procedencia gitana…su vestido largo y sencillo era de un color azul intenso que con delicados cristales se unía en la parte de atrás a una delicada tela caía por su espalda, buen gusto tenia sin embargo algo en miroku le hacia pensar en lo hermosa que se hubiera visto sango en ese vestido…y ahora que lo pensaba bien…que habría usado ella para esa ocasión??...cielos, era el colmo, ahora no había minuto en que esa mujer no estuviera en sus pensamientos…seguramente muchos hombres darían lo que fuera para estar en su lugar en esos momentos pero…el no podia negarlo…sango no podía ser remplazada…estaba loco por ella ¿para que negarlo?...realmente no tenia caso…ni siquiera en la compañía de natsumi podía borrar de su cabeza los hermosos momentos que había pasado al lado de la chica de ojos cafés…_

_-_por cierto te ves muy bien…-_el chico trato de despejar su mente con este comentario, inexplicablemente el noto de voz que iba impreso en la frase sorprendió a la chica quien sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo ligeramente…era la primera vez que lo hacia…sinceramente…_

_-_te…lo agradezco…-_la joven volteo la mirada disimuladamente, algo extrañó sucedía con ella…al escuchar esas palabras con un acento tan suave por parte del joven…algo en su interior se agito…sin saber muy bien por que sus sentidos reaccionaron y un visible tono rojizo apareció en sus mejillas…una señal de peligro por supuesto…no podía empezar a sentir algo por este sujeto…o si?...no!! el era parte de su venganza era todo…solo eso…_

_-_Al parecer ya va a comenzar la ceremonia_- dijo el chico de ojos azules sin percatarse del mar de emociones por el que navegaba la chica en esos momentos…en ocasiones solía ser algo despistado…sin embargo no tanto como para no notar la figura que llegaba en esos momentos a la ceremonia…un hombre alto, de largo cabello plateado… imponente y exquisitamente vestido que no dejaba de arrebatar suspiros por cuantas mujeres lo vieran pasar, extrañamente su compañía no era una mujer esbelta eh impresionante, una pequeña niña de cabello café era quien junto a el caminaba maravillada por las luces, los colores y la música que aunque no fue la que ella esperaba aun así las flores y la fuente fueron suficiente para que estuviera entretenida, vestía muy linda, un bonito vestido blanco con tonos anaranjados y un gran moño en la parte de atrás, se veía tierna sin duda…y que decir del hombre, portaba también un uniforme de gala un poco mas antiguo dando a entender que participo en el servicio años atrás…se veía realmente muy bien, con esa capa negra todo en el era digno de llamar la atención…_

-niña…que tienes?...-_ la anciana kaede se acerco a sango quien había llegado con los ojos inflamados…era lógico después de las lagrimas que había derramado sin cesar…una tras otra no parecían tener fin…_

_-_estoy bien…aome ya se fue?_- pregunto observando a su lado sin señales de la joven por ninguna parte_

_-_así es sango, me pidió que te entregara esto_ – le dio el sobre que la chica había dejado para ella junto con su mensaje, en ese momento la chica de cabello café estuvo apunto de dar una negativa pero…su amiga la necesitaba, ella tenia que estar a su lado…aun así…había un problema…_

_-_ya es muy tarde, aun no se que ponerme_- la mirada de confusión de la chica se hizo presente ocasionando una sonrisa en la mujer mayor, tenia algo perfecto para ella…aunque tuviera sus años encima siempre había sido una mujer con trucos bajo la manga y esta situación no era la excepción…_

-ven hija…tengo lo que necesitas_- hablo la mujer mayor con una sonrisa reconfortante y sin decir mas sango la acompañó a la carroza, no había marcha atrás, con o sin acompañante ella iría a la fiesta, por su amiga…trataría de olvidar todo lo ocurrido por lo menos en esos momentos…olvidar a aquel soldado…_

…_eso requería de otro milagro aun mayor sin duda…_

_Kikio se sentó un una de las mesas principales, a nadie por alguna razón le extrañaba el hecho de que contara con grandes privilegios, simplemente observaron la manera elegante en la que vestía, un sencillo vestido negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con aretes y accesorios de plata que resaltaban su piel blanca…arrancaba miradas sin duda y ese era uno de los objetivos de su presencia…acaso alguien podía evitar que se divirtiera?...hacia mucho tiempo que ni siquiera pensaba en esa posibilidad…ahora que estaba sola…cualquier cosa podía pasar…observo a naraku y a su hijo en lo alto de la plataforma principal, el gobernador como siempre, con ese aire de grandeza, vestido todo de negro y aun lado su modesto hijo portando un traje de diseñador exclusivo claro, obviamente el hombre no había escatimado en gastos para esta gran fiesta…la cara de su hijo era de tranquilidad, un poco se soberbia tal vez?...igual que su padre quizás…algo oscuro había detrás de todo esto…_

-atención damas y caballeros, el gobernador Naraku junto a su hijo Houyo les dan la mas grata bienvenida a este evento de gran importancia y con orgullo les presentan a la joven que en solo unas semanas se convertirá en la feliz esposa del hijo del máximo mandatario de la región…con ustedes, la señorita Aome Higurashi, mejor conocida como "Esmeralda"!!-

_Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la joven esperada por todos finalmente hizo su aparición, la sorpresa fue grande no solo para el publico si no para el mismo naraku y su hijo…el vestido y accesorios que ella traía no eran los mismo que el había previsto…aunque se veía realmente hermosa a naraku no le había agradado su insolencia al rechazar un vestido que había sido hecho exclusivamente para ella…era una ofensa que no perdonaría tan fácilmente…_

_-_buenas noches…-_fue lo único que la chica pudo pronunciar…agacho un poco la cabeza con vergüenza al notar que incluso los músicos dejaron de tocar al verla…era algo embarazoso para ella pero no tenia escapatoria…solo rezaría para que algo la sacara de tan penosa situación…_

_Houyo por su parte se quedo sin palabras…al verla tan radiante le hizo pensar que quizás una diosa había tomado el lugar de su futura esposa y que era aquella deidad con quien iba a casarse…_

_-_…te vez…realmente hermosa…-_el chico de cabello claro poco podía hablar, solamente lo necesario para decir estas palabras apenas audibles para la chica de cabello negro quien se sonrojo aun mas cuando sintió que su mano era tomada suavemente y su ahora prometido la besaba con dulzura…_

_-…si tan solo…aquel soldado pensara lo mismo de ella…-pensó un poco desilusionada mientras agradecía a su prometido y veía como la música poco a poco comenzaba a tocar nuevamente…por supuesto aome no había notado aun a los presentes que la miraban estupefactos…kikio, miroku, eh incluso sesshomaru aun la observaban con detenimiento sin pronunciar palabra alguna…la reacción que habian tenido cada uno no fue muy extraña, al menos no la de kikio y miroku quienes ya la conocian mas si la de Sesshomaru…_

_-_señor sesshomaru?-_ la pequeña Rin trato de llamar la atención de su acompañante sin embargo parecía inútil, aunque el seguía casi con la misma expresión inmutable de siempre la niña lo conocía muy bien y sabia que algo en esa chica había hecho que sesshomaru reaccionara de un modo distinto y no pudiera apartar sus ojos intensos de ella, era la primera vez que actuaba así al ver a una mujer…para Rin era muy extraño pero se alegro, esto no pasaba todos los días…_

_-_es ella!! pero como??...-_ las palabras de miroku no eran comprendidas por natsumi quien lo observo confundida y… ¿¿celosa?? no!! Eso no podía ser, era solo que…el la vio tan sorprendido y con los ojos tan abiertos que...pero en que estaba pensando?? el era simplemente parte de una venganza, no podía sentir emociones gracias a el…no podía sentir celos o…amor…_

_-esa mujer…Aome…- la mirada de kikio se volvió mas fría al ver a aome…no le importaba tanto el hecho de que había atraído con su presencia las miradas de todos los presentes, cosa que ella no había logrado, lo que mas le afectaba era recordar que ese mujer fue quien bailo en el festival y por la que tuvo tantos problemas…su novio rompió un beso gracias a ella…y además de eso la noche en la que el estuvo tomado el único nombre que inuyasha pronuncio era ese… "Aome" …como detestaba ese nombre…como la detestaba a ella… ¿pero que mas importaba? La chica iba a casarse con alguien mas y no había problemas para kikio pues en cuanto inuyasha llegara de la guerra le daría la "feliz" noticia que lo amarraría a su lado para siempre…estaba en sus manos…no había razón para preocuparse de una simple gitana…_

_-_muy bien, ahora los novios bailaran una pieza, maestros por favor…-_ pidió dirigiéndose hacia los músicos vestidos galantemente quienes tomaron violines, se prepararon y comenzaron a tocar una pieza muy romántica…aome estaba acorralada así que no pudo hacer otra cosa y acepto la mano que houyo le ofrecía acompañándola a la pista de baile, hicieron el saludo apropiado y se prepararon para bailar, houyo la tomo delicadamente de la cintura y aome puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico…así solo siguieron la música y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban familiarizados con el baile haciéndolo agradable a la vista de todos los presentes…sin problemas pasarían como una pareja enamorada a los ojos de cualquiera…_

_Aome se sentía muy nerviosa…un poco incomoda debido a la situación pero daba su mejor esfuerzo para que houyo no notara el estado en el que se encontraba…había algo que la tenia muy intranquila y así dando vueltas alrededor del salón no pudo dejar de observar los majestuosos detalles que adornaban el recinto…el gobernador siempre había sido una persona muy excéntrica y a pesar de que eso no se molestaba demasiado, debía aceptar que exageraba en el gasto y que ese dinero bien podía utilizarlo en el pueblo en vez de seguir subiendo los impuestos…aun no comprendía como el pudo estar de acuerdo en que su hijo se casara con una gitana cuando en primer lugar era quien había obstaculizado el camino de los de su clase…siempre ocasionándoles problemas desde que su madre y ella junto con su hermano Vivian en Paris…ese hombre…pronto pagaría por el daño que le hacia no solo a los gitanos si no a todos los ciudadanos…_

_Así pasaron momentos eternos para aome…la canción realmente era larga o simplemente su necesidad de detenerse era la que incrementaba su ansiedad…justo en ese momento sintió como el chico cerraba los ojos lentamente y con su mano atraía aun mas la delgada cintura de la joven hacia el…eran claras sus intenciones…quería besar a aome en ese mismo momento, ella abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, en una situación tan precipitada…no podía reaccionar su mente ni trabajar en una posible solución en esos momentos…hasta que solo entonces sus ojos conectaron con la puerta principal es que lo vio…vio a aquella figura…un espejismo tal vez? una simple fantasía…pero ahí estaba el…ese soldado observándola a lo lejos con unos ojos de decisión y furia indescriptibles…aquellos ojos dorados…_

_En ese momento los pies de aome le jugaron una mala jugada, gracias a que hoyo estaba junto a ella pudo evitar que cayera bruscamente el suelo desmayada…algo extraño ocurría, no fueron las vueltas del baile o ligero vino…fue algo mucho mas importante a sus ojos que había desestabilizado sus sentidos por completo y la llevo al suelo robándole la conciencia por unos minutos…_

_Finalmente después de un tiempo sumidos en la incertidumbre en el que todos estaban al pendiente de la situación la joven despertó poco a poco aliviando a los presentes…sin embargo ella había dado un sutil "estoy bien, quisiera ir a caminar un poco…" y se retiro del lugar, dejando a su futuro esposo en el mar de la incertidumbre, la confusión no podía ser mayor en el al ver como su futura esposa cambio tan bruscamente de actitud…algo malo le pasaba a su prometida y el…investigaría el motivo…_

_La hermosa chica camino por los jardines del salón, se encontraba tan sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo…no sabia que pensar…que sentir…su corazón aun seguía dando vueltas alrededor de su razón rogándole que todo no hubiera sido una posible fantasía…un producto de su desesperada imaginación pidiéndole a gritos ver aquel rostro una vez mas…sentir aquella suave piel y aspirar la intensa colonia que su cuerpo emanaba…que locura…ahora no solo lo veía en sus pensamientos si no que también…lo sentía presente en todas partes…a pesar de que ella sabia que podía suceder…esos ojos…que había de diferente en ellos en esta ocasión?...que?..._

_Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lugar misterioso…místico y oculto de todo lo demás…sus ojos se posaron en cada rincón del extraño sitio…definitivamente naraku era un ser extravagante y para muestra este lugar…un jardín…de cristal… (verr dibujo principal ) _

_Grandes pilares cristalinos se asomaban y empalmaban unos con otros dando una armonía muy placentera…con tonalidades azules y rosas…había algo en ese extraño jardín que movía sus sentimientos…una invitación al romanticismo?...podría ser eso quizás??...o tal vez…_

_En ese momento sus sentidos se alertaron, vio entre uno de los pilares como una figura al otro lado comenzaba a acercarse…aun se veia muy borrosa pero…parecia ser de…no, no podía ser cierto…_

-…tu…-_ pronuncio en su mente tan delicadamente que incluso sus mismo pensamientos hacían un esfuerzo para poder escucharla…la figura que ahora se presentaba ante sus ojos no era otra que la de aquel solado y junto con el llego toda una tormenta de emociones para la pobre chica quien no podía siquiera moverse gracias a la fuerte impresión…sentía que caería de nuevo en esos momentos…por que tenia miedo?...en verdad el seria capaz de…encerrarla de nuevo??...el podría?…dios, cuando tiempo había deseado ver esos ojos de nuevo…lucia tan atractivo como siempre y mas aun en esos momentos… con el traje de gala exclusivo de los soldados como él pero que sin lugar a dudas la personalidad de este le otorgaba aun mas majestuosidad a su apariencia…la chica sentía que se derretiría en cualquier momento y que podría pasar el resto de su vida en prisión solo con poder estar entre sus brazos una vez mas…_

…_era imposible…tenia que huir…tenia que correr lejos cuanto antes…no podía ceder en estas ocasión pero_…_ esos ojos…la tenían atrapada como siempre…no le era posible correr…las fuerzas la habían abandonado una vez mas en un mal momento…_

_Inuyasha por su parte la había encontrado al fin…después de la intensa búsqueda al fin su camino se cruzaba con el de ella una vez mas…sin embargo no podía decir nada…los celos aun lo consumían por dentro al ver como ese inútil había querido besarla…no podía quitarse de la mente esa imagen y ahora que tenia a la gitana frente a el…no podía actuar, no podía pensar, sentir, oler…no podía hacer nada…solo observarla…observar la majestuosidad de mujer que tenia a solo metros de distancia…lucia tan maravillosa…con ese hermoso vestido y esos ojos…que ahora mostraban tanta sorpresa…confusión…temor…pero, ¿por que no mostraban odio?...¿¿por que??_

-…por favor…aléjese de mi…no…se me acerque_…- la chica intento mostrarse dura y hacerle ver a este soldado que esta vez no se dejaría engañar…era verdad…lo amaba…pero también el futuro de todos estaba de por medio y no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse débil y caer en una trampa un vez mas…a pesar de que al verlo de frente pudo notar claramente como el parecía sostener su débil y frágil corazón en una mano y sus fuerzas en la otra…todo lo que era de ella parecía pertenecerle a el…que mala fortuna que precisamente el ser que mas podía odiarla ahora fuera el dueño de sus pensamientos…de su alma…_

_Inuyasha quiso acercarse a ella…nada en el mundo impediría que el le dijera lo que tanto había tratado de decir…ni siquiera el dolor físico detendría su camino…aquellas palabras que lo habían mantenido con vida en el transcurso de su regreso y que parecían disminuir en algo su dolor y cansancio…ahora la tenia enfrente…y aunque tuviera que arrastrarse hasta llegar junto a ella las diría…sin embargo cayo de rodillas una vez mas y se toco al costado, sentía mucho dolor pero…ella estaba tan sorprendida, no sabia lo que ocurría, un grito aun mas fuerte del chico finalmente la hizo reaccionar…_

_-_que le sucede?!!-_ finalmente se acerco, arriesgándose a una nueva trampa, tirando la razón por la ventana y solo asiendo caso a su corazón y sus instintos acorto la distancia entre los dos y lo vio…él…estaba herido, no podía dejarlo en esas circunstancias…simplemente no podía…_

-pero… ¿que es esto?...que herida tan horrible…-_al acercarse y ver el daño en su cuerpo su rostro se puso pálido, realmente estaba en muy malas condiciones y a pesar de haber sido atendido no tenia signos de curación temprana, ¿¿por que??, la herida estaba abierta, sagrada demasiado y tenia una infección muy adelantada como si no se hubiera limpiado en mucho días…_

_-_tengo que ir por ayuda, espera aquí!!-_ la joven intento levantarse pero le fue imposible, el chico aun en el suelo tomo fuertemente de su brazo impidiéndole algún movimiento, no podía negarlo, el contacto con su piel había hecho que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo...ahora era cuando notaba que el grado de respeto quedaba en el olvido…_

-…no…no te vayas…-_susurro esto mientras con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban sujetaba a la joven quien volteo a verlo preocupada…¿que podía importar una trampa en estos momentos?, la herida en verdad se veía grave…el tenia que se atendido pronto…o si no…_

-…necesito…aarrgg…necesito…decir_- pero no pudo continuar, ella había colocado uno de sus finos dedos en los labios de el, provocando con esto aun mas sensaciones en el cuerpo del chico, simplemente no dijo ninguna palabra, saco de su vestido aquel pañuelo verde que siempre llevaba con ella y comenzó a currar su herida deteniendo la hemorragia con ayuda de un poco de agua en una pequeña fuente cercana…el apuesto solado solo la observaba hechizado…su belleza no tenia comparación…cuanto deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos…besar su cuerpo…cada centímetro de el…sus labios…como deseaba decirle que él…_

_-_¿sabes?...no te guardo rencor…se que…debiste sufrir mucho en el pasado para actuar así…-_ pronuncio la joven casi en un susurro mientras secaba delicadamente la herida del chico quien bajo la cabeza al escuchar estas palabras…le dolía en el alma recordar lo que había hecho…quería borrarlo…esos recuerdos desagradables quería eliminarlos para siempre del libro del pasado…fue cuando vio el objeto brillante que aome lucia en el cuello...no podía ser el mismo...tenia que ser una ilusión!! ese maldito collar!!...el arma que había utilizado para hundirla en la cárcel...lo estaba usando... ¡¡¿¿pero por que??!!_

_-_muybien, ahora quédate aquí, necesito ir por ayuda o la herida no sanara_- la chica de ojos cafés hizo una vez mas un intento por levantarse pero nuevamente fue sujetada por el chico de cabello plateado, en que situación la colocaba este solado…¿¿por que era tan testarudo??!, simplemente debía dejar que lo atendieran, aome en verdad estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia…_

-…no quiero…-_fueron las únicas palabras graves que pronuncio el soldado mientras escondía sus ojos en el cabello plateado que poseía molestado a la joven quien lo vio intranquilamente, inclusive en ese momento era deslumbrada por los rayos de luna que chocaban con su cabello y creaban una efecto de luz indescriptible_…_pero en que estaba pensando?? No era momento para esas cosas!!_

-si no te atienden rápido podrías morir!! no seas terco y de_- pero nuevamente sus palabras eran calladas por una acción de inuyasha, ahora todo su cuerpo era envuelto en el calor del joven quien la tenia presa entre sus brazos, aome tardo en reaccionar a pesar de las múltiples reacciones que sucedían en su cuerpo gracias a este brusco pero sin duda sorpresivo contacto…_

_-¿_por que?...por que a pesar de todo…siempre me ofreces esa dulce mirada?...-_los susurros de inuyasha no podían ser entendidos por la joven quien comenzaba a sentir como las lagrimas abandonarían sus ojos en cualquier momento…era un sueño…no podía estar sucediendo, todo era una fantasía…un juego producto de su mente…o un cruel juego del destino…una trampa dolorosa…_

_-_por favor…suéltame…-_pidió la chica tan débilmente que ni siquiera las sensibles orejas de inuyasha percibieron el sonido que producían sus labios…o quizás se negaban a la petición de la chica, sus brazos no la soltarían tan fácilmente…no la dejarían ir sin antes…_

-…no…-_fue su respuesta, en ese momento sintió como las suaves lagrimas de aome mojaban su hombro traspasando la tela de su capa y llegando hasta su suave piel quemándola al instante… no quería verla llorar…no deseaba saber que una vez mas el había sido el causante de su dolor…por que el…_

_-_se que me odias…así que por favor…déjame tranquila…ya no quiero saber nada de…usted…-_susurro mientras bajaba la mirada tristemente y sentía como sus hombros eran tomados con mas fuerza, sabia que en cualquier momento podria sentir algo…una frias esposas tal vez…_

_-_¡¡maldición!! ¡¡no lo entiendes!!...-_grito el chico de ojos dorados sorprendiendo a la chica quien lo miro con confusión y temor, ¿que le diría?, ¿que al fin cumpliría su venganza?...que todo había sido una mala broma…una cruel trampa?..._

_-_…..te amo…..-_ pronuncio tan suavemente que la chica juro no haberlo escuchado…solo sentir el suave aliento del chico al pronunciarlo…no podía ser cierto…como podía ella creer de nuevo??...como??!!_

_-_basta!!! ya no juegue conmigo!!...no ve que me hace daño…me lastima que usted…diga algo que no siente…que me trate como si fuera un objeto…-_ las lagrimas seguían avanzando por la mejillas de aome mientras con fuerza se alejaba del abrazo del soldado…justo en ese momento se percato de lo que sucedía…de su rostro…_

_-_….._lagrimas?_..._-la joven no podía estar mas sorprendida, aun con la mirada de frustración que inuyasha mostraba en sus ojos las lagrimas podían verse…seria posible?...quizás solo un reflejo de la luz…quizás…_

-…perdóname…-_ susurro al viento mientras ocultaba sus ojos dorados una vez mas- …_al fin eh comprendido…que te amo…no quiero que sufras mas…quiero que estés a mi lado…te necesito!!!!_-grito finalmente para acercarse a ella una vez mas tomarla entre sus brazos como había deseado desde que la conoció…tenerla así por siempre, sentir esa calidad esencia…esa suave piel…el aroma maravilloso y excitante que su cuerpo expedía…la dulce miel que sus labios ofrecían…_

_En ese momento sin dejar lugar a que la chica reaccionara la atrajo con mas fuerza y reclamo sus labios…fuertemente como en un deseo de apartar la realidad de ese momento y solo ocupar sus pensamientos en ella y que ella los ocupara también en el…_

_Como habían llegado ambos a esta situación?...no habían jurado olvidarse del otro y continuar con su vida?...quizás dentro de ellos aun vivía la esperanza de que en el interior del otro aquel sentimiento indescriptible moviera sus caminos y convenciera al destino de dejarlos estar juntos…separar diferencias…arrancar el odio eh intercambiarlo por sentimientos de alegría…amor…pero seria posible?...podría ser que ellos a pesar de todo pudieran al fin terminar juntos?...entre mas se prolongaba el ansiado contacto mas dudas se creaban…mas preocupaciones salían a la luz…preocupación que ahora no tenían espacio en la mente de ninguno de los dos…no había espacio para nada ni nadie mas…_

_La joven se rindió finalmente, caería en el mar de la impotencia y dejándose llevar por el barco de la ilusión movió sus brazos lentamente colocándolos alrededor del cuello de inuyasha…cediendo también sus deseos y profundizando aquel beso tan necesario… tenia que aceptarlo…por mas que quisiera correr, esconderse, gritar…no podría…este sujeto hacia dejado una huella tan profunda en ella que aunque muriera y renaciera estaría presente en ella…era una huella mas fuerte que todo lo inimaginable, y aunque todo fuera una trampa…aunque el en verdad no hablara en serio, el contacto que había en ese momento y la conexión tan especial que solo con el podía tener no era capaz de ignorarla…estaba en sus manos…toda ella parecía pertenecerle y con el simple toque de su piel hacia rendir sus sentidos y la ponía a su pies… ¿por que?...que acaso nunca podría ser capaz de dar un negativa…de dar un rechazo??...cuando había llegado a amarle… ¿cuando?..._

_Su piel la reconocía…sus labios la reclamaban con una profunda pasión…no había duda, sus labios aun tenían el mismo sabor…el mismo néctar dulce que en aquella ocasión… ¿¿dios cuando espero por esto?? ¿Cuanto pidió en el fondo de su ser para que aquel acto prohibido se repitiese una vez mas??...este cuerpo era el único al que su piel le permitiría tanta cercanía y con el que sus sentidos intercambiarían sensaciones…ella era la única con la que podía identificar su alma…deseaba estar así por siempre…respirando su dulce aroma, acariciando sus suaves cabellos y probando tan deliciosos labios…acaso seria capaz de vivir sin su compañía de ahora en adelante??...no…era imposible…mas ahora que deseaba disculparse con ella por todo el daño que le había ocasionado…cuantas veces no se maldijo por lo miserable que había sido al mentir…al tratarla de ese modo…_

_Definitivamente ella no podía casarse…aunque, el hubiera pasado aquella noche con kikio…nada importaba!!...solo aome estaba en su vida y estaría por siempre…solo ella era la única que podría tener su corazón entre sus manos y también su alma…estaba a sus pies, no había duda…los dos se pertenecían tanto en cuerpo…como en alma…_

_Fundidos en aquel apasionado beso prohibido no pudieron percatarse de que eran observados…una figura que sacaría provecho de la situación…alguien que definitivamente colocaría piedras en su camino a la felicidad…_

-aquí es…-_hablo una sombra ocultando su rostro y dirigiendo su vista hacia los grandes jardines del salón por la parte de atrás_

_-aome, no permitiré que te aparten de mi lado…finalmente eh decidido…confesarte la verdad…-susurro en sus pensamientos para saltar la barrera y dirigirse al jardín principal…_

_Fin cap. 6_

Listo!!! o al fin esta completo esta capitulo U…ya pueden despertar n///un, sip, se que lo hice muy largo y tedioso, disculpen… TT pero es que había muchas cosas que contar y tanto que decir y…t….bueno es que este capitulo es de los mas importantes en el fic y no podía omitir ningún detalle n.nUU, aunque si le quite unas cositas por que si no hasta yo me hubiera dormido… o.oU

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU MINA-SAN!!!!! n.n**

Disculpen por favor una vez más la tardanza… T.T espero que este capitulo haya valido un poquito la pena para la horrible espera que les hice pasar…discúlpenme ;;

Por cierto lo eh pensado y…me parece que este fic también tendrá algo de la pareja kag/sessho /// me agrada esa parejita y creo que también tendremos uno que otro momento de estos, cielos….aun falta algunas cosillas…

**En el siguiente capitulo saldrán a la luz mas intrigas, confesiones y por supuesto romance o, la conclusión del plan de Natsumi y la llegada de sango a la fiesta o.O, la pachanga aun continua!! XDD así que no se pierdan el próximo cap por que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que salga bien!! **

Próximo capitulo: "Promesas de cristal…"


End file.
